Asquerosa realidad
by stasxenia
Summary: La confianza en la pareja es la base de toda relación. En el momento en que te dejas guiar por tus amigos y olvidas que tu pareja es mas importante el resultado puede ser desastroso. Bien venido a la Asquerosa realidad.Este fanfic es un AU y Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**ASQUEROSA REALIDAD**

**Prologo**

El automóvil perdió velocidad.  
- Creo que es aquí- Dijo el hombre

Detuvo el coche en frente la puerta del local. El viento sopló con fuerza obligándolo a él y a su acompañante abrocharse rápidamente el abrigo. El día era gris y nublado al igual que el corazón del joven. Caminaron unos pasos y se detuvieron en la puerta, sin valor a entrar.  
- Vamos, debes hacerlo, entra- le dijo el hombre que lo acompañaba.  
- Lo se- contestó Son Gohan - pero me da pánico con lo que me pueda encontrar. Pues todo será el resultado de mis acciones.  
- Comprendo bien lo que sientes, pero debes afrontar la realidad. Todos nuestros actos tienen sus consecuencias y estas son las tuyas. Afróntalas como el hombre que eres.  
- Lo se Vegeta, pero hubiese preferido mil veces no encontrarla ha hacerlo en estas circunstancias -

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. No había mas que decir y las palabras sobraban. Gohan respiró hondo y se adentro al interior del local.  
El sitio era oscuro , la poca luz que había en su interior se concentraba en la barra. Alrededor de esta habían muchos sofás con una mesita adornada únicamente con una vela. No se veía a las personas con claridad, pero si unas sombras moviéndose a un compás que Gohan temía profundamente. No quiso mirar mucho por temor a reconocer algún rostro conocido y fue directo a la barra.  
- Disculpe Señorita - dijo Son Gohan a la camarera.  
- Cariño , no crees que eres demasiado joven para un lugar como este?- Le contestó la mujer medio burlona al ver a Gohan - Creo que los chicos buenos deben irse a casa temprano! En cambio no me importaría pasar un buen rato con tu amigo- Dijo refiriéndose a Vegeta .

- No es tan joven como aparenta, mujer- dijo secamente Vegeta- tiene 25 años, edad suficiente para ser atendido por una de tus chicas.  
- Vaya, pues no lo hubiese dicho nunca. - se sorprende la mujer- entonces dime muchacho, deseas alguna compañía en especial?- dice encendiéndose un cigarro - Como las prefieres? Altas, bajas, morenas, rubias, delgaditas, con curvas, mucho pecho, poco ...

Aquella mujer hablaba y hablaba. Gohan la miraba atentamente, pero era incapaz de procesar la información que le estaba dando. Mas que hablarle de mujeres, parecía que le estaba nombrando una lista de la compra. De nuevo el pánico inundó sus sentidos incapaz de pronunciar palabra.  
- La chica que quiero para mi amigo se llama Sily. - Interrumpió Vegeta a la mujer- He oído que es bajita y morena, además de ser muy buena y complaciente con todos sus clientes. - Pues ha oído bien señor...

- Mi nombre dudo que sea de alguna importancia en este momento. Si esa chica esta aquí, desearía que fuera con el chico.  
- Esta bien, hombretón!- Exclamó la mujer riéndose.- Voy a ver si esta libre en estos momentos.  
Vegeta y Son Gohan se quedaron solos. Nuevamente no se dijeron nada. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Cada uno, a su manera sentía culpa en su interior por semejante desenlace. Las cosas no debieron salir así. Una fiesta jamás debió acabar en aquello. Nuevamente imágenes de aquel horrible día aparecían a la mente de Gohan. Jamás se borraría la imagen del rostro desencajado de ella. Sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza para intentar eliminar dichos pensamientos tormentosos, Gohan regresó a la realidad y se dirigió hacia Vegeta.  
- Gracias, Vegeta.  
- Ya estas de nuevo, chico.- contesta molesto- No debes agradecerme nada, soy yo el causante de todo esto, no lo olvides.  
- Te equivocas, pero de todas formas, déjame darte las gracias, en estos 4 años has estado siempre a mi lado. Sin tu apoyo no hubiese sido capaz de continuar esta búsqueda.  
Vegeta no contestó, simplemente se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, hasta que la camarera regresó.  
- Muy bien muchacho. Sily esta disponible para ti. Supongo que conoces la tarifa?  
- El dinero no es problema- Dijo Vegeta- yo me encargo de pagar.  
- Muy bien, pero Sily hoy no atiende tríos, no esta de humor .- Contesta maliciosamente

- No habrá ningún trío!- Exclama Vegeta comenzando a perder la calma.- dígale al chico donde ha de ir.  
- Muy bien, pasa por ese pasillo, y sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, puerta 306.- Le dice a Gohan guiñándole un ojo- y pásatelo muy bien!  
Son Gohan no dijo nada, simplemente miró por última vez a Vegeta y se dirigió en dirección hacia el pasillo que le conduciría, por fin, al final de una pesadilla que había sufrido por los últimos 4 años de su vida.  
El pasillo era oscuro, pero no mas que las escaleras. Con el corazón en un puño por fin subió a la tercera plana y de nuevo se encontraba con otra puerta que cruzar. Pero en esta esperaba encontrar el final de una pesadilla, y con un poco se suerte, el perdón que tanto anhelaba.  
El chirrido del pomo de la perta indicaba que esta había sido abierta numerosas veces anteriores a él. A medida que abría la luz del interior se hacia paso. Sus ojos vieron una enorme cama, con sabanas de seda. Una bonita alfombra de color rosa, a juego con la cama. Las paredes eran de un blanco impoluto, y al fondo de la habitación, había un lavamanos con único adorno la figura de una mujer de espaldas. Llevaba un camisón semitransparente rojo, con ropa interior del mismo color, que resaltaba su cabellera morena. Aquella imagen fue la mas hermosa que en años había podido ver. Un sentimiento de felicidad recorrió todo su ser al reconocer a la perfección aquella maravillosa figura. Cogiendo todo el valor que pudo reunir, cerró lentamente la puerta y de sus labios surgió, como si de un susurro se tratase..

- Videl...

Conrinuara ...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 

CULPABILIDAD

- Videl ...

Fue el único sonido que invadió la estancia. Aquella mujer, que todavía permanecía de espaldas, se puso rígida al instante.

Videl, hacia cuanto tiempo que no la llamaban de esa manera, 4 largos años. Desde aquella noche, en la que huyó , dejó de ser Videl Satán para pasar a ser Sara, Emma, Nieves y otros tantos nombres hasta ser llamada Sily, en la actualidad. Pero no solo fue ese nombre lo que hizo que se estremeciera, fue la voz que lo dijo, esa voz que jamás pudo olvidar, por mas que le rogase a todos los dioses que conocía. Aquella voz pertenecía a quien un día le ofreció una vida llena de felicidad y de amor para luego arrebatárselo todo.

- Ya nadie me llama de esa manera - dijo ella calmadamente - pero querido, tu puedes llamarme como quieras.

Son Gohan permanecía de pie mirándola fijamente. Observando cada mínimo detalle de ella. En cuanto la oyó hablar cualquier mínima duda que hubiese tenido desapareció por completo. Era ella, sin duda, pero aquellas palabras fueron como si mil cuchillos se clavasen en su corazón, tan hirientes que hubiese preferido la muerte ha tener que afrontar esa situación. Pero la realidad era que ya se encontraba en esa habitación, la realidad era que la tenia en frente, la realidad era que ella era una prostituta, la asquerosa realidad era que ella se encontraba en aquella situación por su culpa y él debía salvarla. Observó como ella se fue girando lentamente, como si de un ángel se tratase. Sus miradas se cruzaron, en la de él se veía culpabilidad, en la de ella odio. El silencio inundó de nuevo la habitación por segundos que parecieron horas y por un instante, solo uno, ambos retrocedieron 9 años atrás, cuando tenían 16 años y la amistad y la inocencia predominaban sobre ellos.

- Y bien, Gohan, te apetece recordar viejos tiempos?- dijo caminando lentamente hacia él, moviendo sus caderas como si de una leona se tratase a punto de derribar a su presa. - No temas - rió - no voy a comerte, si no quieres ...

- Videl, yo ..- No pudo decir nada más pues ella selló sus labios con un beso profundo y húmedo. Gohan Sabia que aquello no debía ocurrir, era necesario hablar, sacarla de aquel lugar, explicarle que todo fue una asquerosa trampa que les prepararon para separarlos, pero él ante todo era un hombre. Un hombre que durante los últimos 4 años había anhelado aquellos labios que en su momento le robaron su primer beso. Aquel cuerpo que lo había echo perder la cabeza por el amor y el deseo. Ese rostro que le arrebató un pedazo de su ser en el primer momento que lo vio. Y aquella mujer que lo acompañó en el camino de su adolescencia a la madurez y lo convirtió en un hombre. Pero a pesar de saber todo eso se dejó llevar, sacó de su mente todas las imágenes que él mismo se había creado de ella con miles de hombres diferentes, soportando todo tipo de humillaciones y atrocidades. Se dijo a si mismo que le haría el amor, de esa manera le recordaría lo que él sentía por ella. Era la única manera de poder expresar aquellos sentimientos que con palabras era imposible de decir pues jamás abarcarían la magnitud de su amor.

- Relájate - Le susurró al oído al notar lo tenso que estaba absorto en sus últimos pensamientos- Déjame hacer a mi, yo cuidare de ti.

"Déjame hacer a mi, yo cuidare de ti" Aquella frase se clavo como fuego ardiendo en la mente de Gohan, aquellas mismas palabras él mismo se las dijo la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Ella estaba asustada y Gohan estuvo en todo momento pendiente de ella hasta que en su corazón no hubo lugar al miedo o la duda y si al amor y el deseo. Ahora los papeles se habían cambiado. Ella era la que rebosaba seguridad por todos los poros de su piel, una seguridad que delataba su larga experiencia. Y aquello inundó el corazón de Gohan en una profunda tristeza. En cuando quiso darse cuenta Videl le había despojado de su abrigo y jersey. Ahora lo único que llevaba puesto era los pantalones. Sin dejar de besar todo su cuello y torso, videl bajo lentamente hasta llegar a la hebilla del cinturón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó y este cayó al suelo. Su excitación era evidente y Videl sonrió para si misma. Todavía recordaba cada uno de sus puntos débiles, sabia como excitarlo, sabia donde tocar y como acariciar.

- Siénteme Gohan y déjate llevar - Fue lo que dijo antes de introducir su miembro en su boca provocando una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Gohan. Él perdió la conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor por unos instantes, sumergido en las olas de placer que su amada lo llevaba. Abrió los ojos y miro hacia donde minutos antes ella se encontraba y vio que había un espejo y descubrió sus cuerpos reflejados en este rebelándole la imagen mas erótica que hubiese imaginado. Llegado ese punto, los últimos 4 años de su vida desaparecieron y dejándose llevar la alzó sin ningún problema y la llevó a la cama. Terminó de desvestirse y se tumbó sobre ella besándola con pasión. Sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, queriéndose asegurar que nada hubiese cambiado, pero no era asi. Aquel cuerpo había cambiado, ya no era una jovencita, ahora tenia cuerpo de mujer, y sus curvas mas marcadas lo delataban. En su mente recordaba el sabor de su piel y deseaba probarlo de nuevo. Sin pensarlo más, con un leve movimiento le sacó el camisón y la despojó del sujetador liberando dos preciosos senos ligeramente mayores de lo que recordaba pero con sus pezones aún sonrosados, tal y como a él le gustaban. Ambiento de ella, recorrió su lengua a trabes de la piel de estos torturándola con inmensas olas de placer, sin decidirse por cual de ellos iba a saciarse. Cuando por fin se decidió, devoró aquel pecho como si de un lobo se tratase. Una inmensa felicidad lo inundó al descubrir que su sabor no había cambiado lo mas mínimo. Pero aquello solo lo incitó a querer probar mas de ella. Bajó lentamente sin dejar de besar y lamer cada porción de piel que se le presentaba, hasta que llegó a aquel diminuto orificio que se llama ombligo, el cual era un precioso adorno en aquel terso, fino y perfecto abdomen. Deleitándose en este, y disfrutando de los gemidos de ella, terminó por sacar la última prenda que impedía su cometido. Cuando la tubo totalmente desnuda se incorporó levemente para poder observar el cuerpo de la única mujer que le ha robado el corazón. Si la imagen que recordaba de ella era la de una princesa, ahora tenia ante sus ojos a una verdadera diosa. Una mujer adulta, hermosa, atractiva, sexy. Con un cuerpo que parecía estar diseñado especialmente para él, pues cada curva se adaptaba a la perfección a su propio cuerpo. Podía sentir la excitación de ella, su intimidad estaba húmeda y caliente, incitándolo a probar mas de ella. La respiración de Videl aumentó por momentos, su excitación era incalculable. Él era el único hombre que había logrado que gritara de placer, pero claro estaba que jamás se lo diría, pero eso sería en otro momento. De modo que se dejo llevar por los placeres mas carnales que Gohan le ofrecía. A punto de estallar hizo parar a Son Gohan y se puso sobre él. Sus ojos no dejaron el contacto visual en ningún momento y sujetando el miembro de él se lo introdujo lentamente, haciendo que el momento de aquella unión fuese lo mas duradera e intensa posible. Sintiéndolo de nuevo dentro de ella, un sentimiento de paz, ya olvidado y que jamás pensó en que volvería a sentir, se adueñó de ella, haciendo que una pequeña esperaza inundase su corazón deseando que el hombre que ella amó un día la salvase de su tórrida vida. Lentamente comenzó su ya sabido movimiento de caderas. Para ella este ritual era simple rutina, pero esta ocasión era diferente. No tenia que fingir, no tenía que obligarse a sentir, todo lo que hacia o sentía era producto de lo que aquel hombre representaba para ella. A medida que sus movimientos se intensificaban y el placer la consumía de adentro hacia fuera, se daba cuenta que jamás podría volver a ser feliz. Gohan no la podría salvar en esta ocasión. Se había convertido en una pecadora, en una persona de los bajos fondos de la sociedad, había renunciado a su nombre, familia, amigos, amor. A todo por no querer aceptar una realidad, por ser cobarde. Jamás podría volver a ser aquella chiquilla que luchaba contra el mal, porque ella misma se había dejado sucumbir por la oscuridad. Traicioneras lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero fueron frenadas por la mano se Son Gohan, que la miraba con amor. No con lastima, pena o incluso asco, si no con amor dulce y verdadero. Aquello la hico sentirse mas miserable todavía, pero aquel orgullo mal entendido que destacaba tanto de su carácter fue más fuerte que ella. Agarrando con fuerza la mano de Gohan continuó con aquella danza, obligándose a olvidar por unos segundos y dejándose sentir ,solo por una vez, lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ambos estaban llegando a lo más alto, Gohan conocía perfectamente el cuerpo de aquella mujer, sabía cuando iba a alcanzar el orgasmo y le encantaba llegar con ella. La mera idea de explotar en el clímax los dos juntos era una idea que lo excitaba más, si eso era posible. La amaba, y no deseaba dejarla insatisfecha, para él, hacer el amor representaba el camino que se les presentaba a ambos y la culminación de este, el final de dicho camino al que ambos llegaban como un solo ser. Pues eso era lo que eran. Dos personas que habían nacido para formar un todo y él estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriese por muy difícil que pudiese ser. Logría que estuviesen juntos de nuevo. Los gemidos de ella cada vez eran más fuertes, y sin ser conciente de ello, entre uno y otro nombraba su nombre cada vez mas fuerte, con mas desesperación. Él agarró sus caderas guiando el ritmo mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas profundo. En pocos segundos ambos llegaron al clímax sustituyendo su última expiración por el nombre del otro.

Ambos desnudos, sudados, recostados uno sobre el otro, se niegan a pensar. Solo se limitan a sentir la presencia del otro. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento se haga eterno, pero saben que no es asi. Gohan tiene que hablar, tiene que llevársela, salvarla de esta horrible vida, pero al sentir como las lagrimas de Videl recorren su torso desnudo el corazón se le parte en mil pedazos.

- Mi amor, no llores, estoy aquí- es lo único que le dice, abrazándola fuertemente. Dejando que ella llore desconsoladamente en su hombro.  
Pero Videl no puede permitirse semejante debilidad, no frente a él

- Déjame, vete.- dice apartándose bruscamente de él.

- Videl, amor...

- No me llames asi, no tienes derecho! Ya tienes lo que querías, echar un buen polvo, pues lo has conseguido. Ahora lárgate y no te olvides pasar por caja.

- Lo siento ... - Dijo Son Gohan con el alma en los pies, aquellas palabras jamás hubiese querido oírlas.

- Que lo sientes? Como puedes decirme eso.

- Si, lo siento Videl!- Grita con fuerza agarrándola por los hombros -Siento que por mi cobardía no haberte sido sincero aquel día, siento haber sido el causante de tu sufrimiento y el responsable de que hayas terminado aquí. Por favor, regresa con migo. Deja esta vida. Todos estan muy preocupados por ti, tu padre esta muy mal desde que desapareciste.

- No te creo, porque deberían preocuparse por alguien como yo?

- Como tu?- pregunta Gohan incrédulo.

- Si, como yo, una simple ramera, que es lo que soy .

- No es cierto! Videl, por favor recapacita, estas a tiempo de regresar, nadie te va a juzgar, tu no eres eso!

-A no?!- le contesta irónicamente videl- pues yo creo recordar que fuiste TU el primero que me trato como tal en aquella fiesta ofreciéndome a tu amigo .

Continuara ...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3 

EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE

El silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue interrumpido por el clik de un mechero.

- Desde cuando fumas?- Preguntó Gohan

- Desde que saliste de mi vida.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la estancia. Gohan sabia que debía hablar, el tiempo se agotaba y debía sacarla de aquel lugar. Pero como hacerlo, como hablar sin tener que tocar viejas heridas? Era imposible, si quería que ella se fuese con él, debía primero retroceder 4 años atrás.

-----------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

- Vamos Gohan enróllate, la Corp. Capsula es el mejor lugar para montarle la fiesta de despedida a Meils!

- Pero entiéndeme Jack , no puedo pedirle eso a Bulma, además ella no va a estar- Responde Gohan por el teléfono

- Por eso es ideal que organicemos allí la fiesta. Estoy seguro que ese Vegeta no te pondrá ningún impedimento.

- No se que decirte, no lo veo claro- responde Gohan.

- Lo que pasa es que la tía esa con la que sales te tiene pillado por los huevos!

- Eso no es cierto! Videl no es asi- la defiende

- Pues porque no le has dicho que celebramos la despedida de soltero de Meils.- le reprocha a Gohan- Vamos, reconócelo, no nos traga, por eso jamás ha venido a ninguna de las fiestas de empresa que hemos organizado. Nunca nos ha querido conocer.

- No es verdad, es solo que le ha sido imposible venir- intenta excusarla Son Gohan.

- No es necesario que la defiendas, a mi personalmente me da igual. Pero a lo que íbamos, cuento con tigo para hacerlo allí o no?

- Esta bien, esta noche en la Corp. Capsula- Se rinde finalmente.

--------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

Videl se incorporó para alcanzar el cenicero. Acababa de acostarse con Gohan porque por fin la había encontrado. Durante 4 años consiguió esconderse bien, pero este último año no había tenido noticias de que la buscase de modo que bajó la guardia. Grabe error. Toda aquella seguridad y aquel muro infranqueable que había construido a su alrededor en pocos minutos fue destruido. En cuanto supo que su cliente de la noche era él no supo como reaccionar o que hacer. De modo que se limitó ha hacer lo se suponía que todo el mundo esperaba de ella. Pero ahora que?. Él todavía no se iba y ella estaba aterrada. No quería mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía miedo, no quería afrontar un pasado tan doloroso para ella. El tenerlo a su lado, era recordar lo estúpida que fue y todas las mentiras que le dijo.

-----------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

En el monte Paoz

- Cariño, quien era?

- Esto, era mi jefe que me llamaba para recordarme que para el lunes no me deje los informes de la reunión, pues es de suma importancia.- Le miente Gohan

- Si no fueras tan despistado no tendrían que irte recordando las cosas- se reía Videl mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente- pero son afortunados, eres todo un caso especial. Con lo joven que eres has terminado la carrera un año antes y ya estas trabajando. Es normal que estén tan pendientes de ti.

- Si, y yo se lo agradezco- le dice correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Pero no me gustan tus compañeros de trabajo, a la que tienen oportunidad se te llevan después de trabajar a tomar cervezas por los bares hasta muy tarde.

- Amor, es normal, son mayores que yo, me tratan como al peque de la empresa.- se ríe besando su cuello.

- Lo dices como si eso te gustase?- le susurra reclinando ligeramente el cuello para darle mejor acceso.

- Bueno, ni me gusta ni me disgusta, creo que es normal. Pero en cuanto entre otro chico en plantilla harán lo mismo con él. Ahora soy el novato y simplemente quieren hacer mi estancia con ellos lo mas cómoda posible.

- Bueno, pero no te hagas mucho con ellos. Ya sabes el refrán, sabe mas el diablo por viejo que por diablo. No se te vaya ha hacer como costumbre el salir todas las noches hasta las tantas. Que luego no me rindes- se ríe Videl mientras es ella la que ahora mordisquea el cuello de Gohan.

- Que no rindo?- dice fingiendo un tono ofendido- si quieres te demuestro lo mucho que rindo - le susurra en el oído.

- No seas tono. Mira que tu madre va a llegar enseguida con la comida. - Se reía Videl ante la salida de su novio.- Pero por que no me lo demuestras esta noche en tu departamento de la ciudad?

- Lo siento amor, esta noche no va a poder ser. Recuerdas los informes que te mencioné antes, debo terminarlos y me llevara toda la noche, si quiero estar con tigo el domingo - Miente Gohan.

- Esta bien, pero es un rollo el que mi novio sea un tipo tan trabajador.- le guiña un ojo.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

Entre calada y calada del cigarro se recriminaba a si misma como pudo tener una confianza tan ciega en él. Antes de conocerlo era una chiquilla desconfiada por naturaleza. La muerte de su madre a su temprana edad y la vida alocada que llevaba su padre debido a su popularidad hicieron de ella una chica solitaria, acostumbrada a no depender de nadie y a no fiarse tampoco. Pero cuando lo conoció, Son Gohan consiguió derrumbar todos esos aspectos de su carácter. Enseñándole a confiar de nuevo en las personas, Videl dejo de ser esa chiquilla desconfiada e independiente a depender completamente de él. Y eso le gustaba porque sabía que él cuidaría siempre de ella. No tenía ninguna duda. Pero aquella noche en la cual decidió quedarse en casa de su amiga Bulma todo se derrumbó. Jamás debió ir.

-----------------------------------Flash back------------------------------------------------  
La noche llegó y en la Corp. Capsula estaban reunidos todos los compañeros de trabajo de Gohan festejando la despedida de soltero de Meils.

- Tio, como as convencido al marido de la Sr. Bulma para que nos dejase celebrarlo aquí?- Pregunta Jack a Gohan.

- Ha sido sencillo, le he prometido que si no decía nada y nos dejaba hacerlo aquí, entrenaria con él todo el fin de semana que viene.

- Vaya, pues a sido más fácil de lo esperado. - se reía Jack mientras bebía.- Pero por lo que veo tu querida novia no sabe nada, o me equivoco?

- Bueno, pues la verdad no. Prefiero no preocuparla.

- Chico, no se como la aguantas. Eres joven y lo que tendrías que hacer es disfrutar de la vida y estar con más mujeres mejor.

- Je je, gracias, pero yo estoy bien asi- contesta Gohan.

-Como quieras. Bueno, creo que es hora de darle a Meils nuestro regalo de despedida.

- Y que es lo que habéis comprado.

- Bueno, mas bien contratado.

- A que te refieres.- Pregunta Gohan.

- Ahora lo veras- le dice- Meils! Acércate un segundo.

- Chicos, esta fiesta es genial! Muchas gracias, sois los mejores!- Gritaba medio borracho.

- Pues lo mejor esta por llegar! Ve al segundo piso y en la primera puerta a la derecha tienes nuestro regalo. Podrás hacer con el lo que quieras- dice indicándole el interior de la casa mientras Gohan se daba cuenta que la habitación que le había dicho era en la que Videl acostumbraba a dormir.

- Jack, a que te refieres con eso de hacer lo que quiera?

- Muy sencillo Son Gohan- le dice Jack- he contratado una prostituta.

Unos minutos antes, a unos metros de allá, alguien llamaba a la puerta principal.

- Hola Vegeta!- Saluda cordialmente

- Videl, que haces aquí?- dice sorprendido.

- Verás, es que mi padre ha organizado una fiesta de las suyas- se ríe- ya sabes como és. Y como Gohan tenia trabajo esta noche he pensado en pasarme por aquí y saludar a Bulma y de paso si no os importaba pasar la noche aquí. Es que no me apetece nada aguantar a toda esa gente.

- Pues verás Videl, Bulma no esta en casa- Dice Vegeta muy nervioso.

- Vaya, comprendo.

- Pero si quieres puedes dormir aquí, no hay ningún problema. Solo que no voy a poder estar por ti, ya que estaba entrenando. Si quieres mando hacer algo de cenar.

-No te preocupes, ya he cenado, pero gracias. Iré directa a la cama que estoy muerta. Nos vemos mañana!- Se despide Videl

Vegeta Salió disparado a buscar a Son Gohan y explicarle lo sucedido. Si Bulma se enteraba de esto, seguro lo dejaba una semana sin comida.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

Son Gohan se incorporó en la cama mirando al vacío. No soportaba ese silencio. Sabía que ella estaría debatiéndose con sus propios demonios, al igual que él. Pero que decir, que le perdonase, que lo sentía, que era un completo idiota. Si tal vez eso estaría bien para empezar, pero luego que. Como la convencería para que regresase junto a él. Lo único que tenía claro era que las mentiras, los secretos y las palabras no dichas fueron los causantes de haber terminado de esa manera. De modo que ya daba igual como empezar, lo importante era hablar.

- Videl, se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice. Te mentí y te oculté cosas por cobarde.- coge aire y se decide a mirarla, obteniendo su espalda y silencio como respuesta.- No te pido que me perdones, pero por favor, regresa con migo. Ahora.

- Fue horrible.

- Como?- Pregunta Gohan

- Cuando lo vi aparecer en el dormitorio, cuando se abalanzó sobre mi, cuando me digo que yo era su regalo de tu parte. Fue horrible- Lagrimas amargas empezaron a brotar de nuevo aquella noche en el rostro de Videl al recordar lo ocurrido 4 años atrás

-----------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

Videl yacía cómodamente en la cama cuando un hombre entro en el dormitorio.

- Vaya, asi que mis queridos compañeros me han regalado una putita!- se reia borracho Meils.

- Que? Como dice!- se sobresalta Videl- salga inmediatamente de aquí.- le ordena.

- Ja ja! Vamos putita, no pretenderás que le haga un feo al regalo de mi querido amigo Gohan.

- Que ha dicho?!- Grita temblorosa Videl ante tal descubrimiento.

- Que tu eres mi regalo, querida. No seas tímida, vamos a pasar una noche agradable. No quiero desperdiciar el dinero que habrás tenido que costar.

Videl se hallaba paralizada por el miedo y el estupor. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos le rebelaban. Que Son Gohan la había vendido como una vulgar ramera para saciar los instintos de uno de los estúpidos compañeros de su trabajo? El pánico la paralizó, y antes de que se diese cuenta aquel hombre estaba encima de ella violándola. Solo recobró el sentido de la realidad en cuanto vio como Gohan se abalanzaba sobre Meils y se lo sacaba de encima.

Las lagrimas le impidieron ver más, lo único que hizo fue correr lo más que pudo hasta asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

Los días pasaban y ella deambulaba por las calles, oculta durante el día para no ser descubierta. La habían violado, la habían tratado como a una prostituta, y todo aquello había sido Gohan el causante.

El hambre y la desesperación la hicieron actuar. No podía regresar, de modo que tenia que salir adelante ella sola. Una noche, un hombre la paró por la calle y le ofreció una cama, un techo y comida a cambio de que ella fuese amable con él. Llegados a ese punto que más daba prostituirse, si quien más había amado la había tratado como tal, bien podía hacerlo un desconocido.

-----------------------------------Fin del Flash back--------------------------------

- Como pudiste hacerme eso? Tratarme de esa manera- le reprocha Videl

- Te juro que fue un error, un mal entendido. Tu no debías estar ahí.- le dice Gohan

- Yo no, pero otra puta si, verdad? - le dice girándose y encarándolo- sabes, llegué a pensar que todo había sido un error, que la prostituta a la que se refería fuera otra, pero eso que más daba. Me violó Gohan, y todo porque tu me mentiste! Eres capaz de entender eso!

- Claro que lo entiendo y me arrepiento en el alma.- hace una leve pausa para intentar calmarse- Videl, te lo pido por favor, regresa con migo a casa, empecemos de nuevo. Déjame darte la vida que mereces.

- La vida que merezco? Esa vida tu mismo me la arrebatases. Además, yo ya no tengo casa, no tengo a donde ir. Dime con que cara miro a mi padre.

- No debes preocuparte de eso ahora. Ven con migo.

- Vete, por lo que más quieras, vete!- Le grita

- No sin ti.

-Es que no comprendes que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos. Las cosas han cambiado. Ya no soy esa chica de la que te enamoraste, ahora soy una prostituta. No tengo futuro, no tengo nada.

- No digas eso, eso no es cierto. Puedes empezar de nuevo, a mi lado, los dos juntos. Como una vez fue, como siempre tubo que haber sido.

- Es inútil- dice Videl poniéndose de nuevo el camisón y dirigiéndose ha la puerta.-No olvides pasar por caja, no pienso hacer una excepción con tigo.

- Como quieras, pero regresaré.

- Haz lo que te de la gana.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Son Gohan escucho seguidas de un portazo. Sumido en la más angustiosa desesperación Gohan se vistió y se dirigió hacia donde debía esperarlo Vegeta dando un último vistazo a aquel cuarto. En esa habitación había hecho el amor con ella. Pero ella con cuantos hombre más habría estado?. Cuantos serían los bastardos que habían disfrutado de lo que era suyo. Eso no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que ocurriese de nuevo. Horas antes se hallaba solo con una mínima posibilidad y esperanza de que esta tal Sily fuera Videl, y ahora que por fin la había encontrado no dejaría que continuase con esa vida. Pero él que había echo, en lugar de sacarla de allí inmediatamente, se acuesta con ella. No debió hacerlo, tenía que haberla convencido. Pero no supo como. Solo sabia que había sido suya de nuevo y no seria de ningún otro nunca más.

Una vez en la planta baja miró a su alrededor hasta hallar a su viejo amigo. Este comprendió enseguida que el resultado de la visita no había sido exitoso, por lo que dejó un fajo de billetes encima de la barra y sacó de allí a Gohan.  
De nuevo el viento frío los golpeó la cara obligándolos a introducirse rápidamente en el interior del vehiculo. El viaje de vuelta a casa fue silencioso. Gohan estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a su departamento. En el mas absoluto silencio salió del coche.

-Que vas ha hacer?- le pregunta Vegeta desde el interior del vehiculo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Mañana regresare.- sentencia

- Pues dejame darte un consejo, si no atiende por las buenas, sácala a la fuerza.

Continuara ...

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama

Notas Autor: Bueno, este fic no lo tengo acabado. pero si tango escritos los primerso 17 capitulos, que estoy subiendo en otra pagina. De manera que intentaré subir uno diaro. solo espero que os guste. Ya me direis que os parece!

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4 

QUIERAS O NO.

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte como cada mañana. La noche daba paso a un nuevo día. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar. El ruido de los primeros coches llenaba el silencio de las calles. La gente se despertaba para comenzar un nuevo día igual al anterior. Todo el mundo proseguía con sus vidas con normalidad, excepto un chico que no había dormido en toda la noche. Su vida hacía tiempo que dejó de ser normal, para pasar a ser una búsqueda sin descanso. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de trabajar a pesar de los impedimentos que le puso su madre. Son Gohan había dedicado los últimos 4 años de su vida a buscar lo único que le daba sentido a ésta, Videl.

Y por fin su búsqueda había terminado. La había encontrado después de seguir innumerables pistas. Algunas falsas, otras erróneas hasta que por fin ayer dio con ella. Había rezado a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el no tener que encontrarla bajo esas circunstancias. Pero la realidad era que por su culpa, Videl se hallaba en una situación muy difícil. Cansado de no poder conciliar el sueño decidió vestirse he ir al local que la noche anterior había visitado, con la esperanza de poder encontrarla.

El sol despuntaba radiante, el viento frío de la noche anterior fue desterrado por un sol abrasador. La gente caminaba feliz alrededor de Gohan, inmersos en sus vidas. Alguien estaría pasando por lo mismo que él? Esperaba que no, pues ni a su peor enemigo le deseba esa mala conciencia que lo oprimía y perseguía por todos esos años.

Un paso, dos, tres, un nuevo camino se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Un camino del cual se había preparado para poder seguir y del cual ahora no estaba convencido que pudiese terminar. Todo dependía de este día. La suerte estaba echada y solo esperaba que estuviese de su lado. De nuevo alcanzó la puerta del local que horas antes le había brindado una luz de esperanza a su corazón, pero ésta se hallaba cerrada. Sus tripas sonaron fuertemente, ironías del destino, ni en los momentos más cruciales de la vida de uno el hambre se olvida. Se fijó que enfrente había una pequeñaa cafetería, desde la cual se podía ver a la perfección el local. Decidió quedarse allí hasta que la viese llegar.

Cuando entro en ésta, vio que era muy humilde pero acogedora. Era poca gente la que había, pero cuando fijó su vista hacia la última mesa comprendió que ese día la suerte si le sonreía. En ella estaba sentada Videl. Con el cabello recogido despreocupadamente y una simple camiseta blanca y unos tejanos, tomándose un café acompañada de un periódico y un cigarro. Con paso firme y decidido se dirigió hacia su mesa sin saber que sería lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento.

- Buenos días, esta libre este asiento?- Dice Gohan a la vez que se sienta.

- Para que preguntas si haces lo que te da la gana- Dice videl sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Señorita!- Llama Gohan a la camarera- me podría traer un café bien cargado con unos bollos?

- Claro, enseguida- Dice la camarera.

- Gracias.

- Que pretendes?- pregunta Videl

- Te lo dije anoche, quiero que te vengas con migo.

- Que me vaya con tigo?- Dice incrédula mirándolo a los ojos - Gohan, si lo que pretendes es convertirte en mi príncipe azul y salvarme de toda esta mierda, será mejor que lo olvides. Me gusta mi vida. Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero y con quien quiero. Y no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

- Que te gusta esto? Dime, te gusta tener que acostarte cada noche con un tipo diferente para poder comer? Y que encima parte de ese dinero se lo queden los dueños del local? Crees que me voy a creer eso.

- Pues es mejor estar en ese local que no hacer la calle, créeme. He estado en peores circunstancias y no te he necesitado para nada.

- Maldita sea mujer!

- Disculpe- dice la camarera interrumpiendo a Gohan- su pedido, desean algo más?

- No gracias, es suficiente.

- Escúchame Gohan, si crees que tienes algún derecho sobre mi estas completamente equivocado.- dice tranquilamente mientras se fuma su cigarro- Y si crees que sigo enamorada de ti o que albergo algún sentimiento hacia ti, te informo que también estas completamente equivocado. Solo me das asco.

- Bueno, por algo se empieza.

- Es suficiente!- dice alterada golpeando fuertemente la mesa- Por que no me dejas de una vez en paz.

- Porque no creo que te guste esta vida. Porque no creo que realmente seas feliz. Y porque no creo que me hayas olvidado. Puede que me odies, o incluso que te de asco. Pero si algo se, es que todavía sigues pensando en mi. No se hasta que punto, pero lo suficiente para que me aferre a ello como a un clavo ardiendo para que me de fuerzas para sacarte de aquí.

- Y como estas tan seguro de eso?

- Te conozco, y todavía recuerdo como gritabas mi nombre cuando hacíamos el amor, igual que anoche. Anoche sentiste igual que yo.

- Ja ja aj- Se reía a carcajada limpia Videl- por el amor de dios! Sois todos iguales. Soy una profesional. Hasta el amante más malo puedo hacerle creer que se ha convertido en todo héroe para mi! De verdad Gohan, te creía más inteligente.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que a Gohan no le gustaba. Estaba perdiendo la partida y eso que apenas había jugado todas sus cartas, de modo que decidió jugárselo todo a una baza, antes que llegar a la desesperada opción de sacarla de allí a la fuerza.

- Como quieras, pero quien a sacado el tema de quien quiere a quien as sido tu y no yo- Le recalca Gohan dejándola sin palabras- de modo que te propongo una cosa. Vente con migo durante un mes. Si realmente después de eso decides que quieres continuar con esta vida lo aceptare y te dejaré en paz.

- De veras crees que voy ha aceptar?- le dice Videl

- Tómatelo como unas vacaciones.- Dice Gohan tranquilamente.

- Preferiría pasarlas con el mismísimo diablo antes que con tigo.- le gruñe.

- Vaya, veo que as cambiado. La Videl que conozco jamás huiría ante un reto.

-Me estas retando? Has olvidado que tu eres el causante de que yo este en esta situación y que por eso te detesto?

- Precisamente por ello. Videl, no te pido que me perdones, tan solo quiero que vengas con migo por un mes.

- Ni loca!- Sentencia cruzándose de brazos.

- Hay que ver lo cabezota que eres! En eso no as cambiado ni lo más mínimo- Dice gohan exasperado de la testarudez de quien un día fuera su novia. De modo que optó por la segunda opción. Hacerlo a la desesperada. Ante la atónita mirada de los poco clientes que había en la cafetería, Gohan cogió a Videl por la cintura y se la cargó al hombro ignorando sus pataletas, insultos y gritos. Pagó la cuenta y emprendió el vuelo dirección las montañas.

Continuará ...

Notas Autor: lamento si hay alguna falta o me como alguna letra. Pero cuando subo el archivo me cambia todo el texo ya corregido y no me hacepta ni los acentos ni las "ñ". De todas maneras pondré más atención! solo paciencia que no domino muy bien como subir los caps en fanfiction.

De todas formas gracias a Sakuramsm y Shadir ( gracias por el toque de atención con lo de las letras comidas o cambiadas, pero deduzco que será por lo que he comentado antes XD) por sus comentarios! Se agradecen


	5. Chapter 5

CAP 5 

CONFESIONES DE CAMA

Tiempo atrás, debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que le había invadido a Bulma, por la poca cabeza que tubo su marido en su momento, facilitó a Son Gohan una casita en medio de la montaña, para que en aquellos momentos en los cuales necesitase evadirse del mundo y poder reflexionar, tuviese un lugar en donde nadie lo molestase. De modo que fue allí donde Gohan decidió llevarse a Videl. Su primera opción fue la ciudad, pero en el miso momento en que cargó con ella, se dio cuenta que sus gritos no pasarían desapercibidos por los vecinos. Así que la mejor manera de evitar que fuese arrestado por la policía acusado de secuestro, era llevara a un lugar alejado de todo.

Gohan sonreía para sí mismo mientras cortaba leña. Desde la parte de atrás de la casa podía oír a Videl como gritaba y maldecía su nombre una y otra vez. Ya casi había olvidado los pulmones que tenía aquella mujer y eso lo reconfortaba. Le hubiese gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias, pero por fin la tenía a su lado. Ahora tenía un mes por delante para convencerla de que se quedase con él. Era el amor de su vida, la perdió una vez por su inmadurez y el precio que ambos tuvieron que pagar fue muy alto. De manera que estaba dispuesta a utilizar todas las artimañas posibles para no volverla a perder. De nuevo un grito salió de la casa y son Gohan sonrió de nuevo. Tenía que dar las gracias a Bulma por haber construido una casa a prueba de guerreros torpes. Miró hacia el cielo, por la posición del sol debía ser ya medio día, era hora de preparar la comida.

Videl cayó exhausta al suelo. Por mas patadas y puñetazos que daba a esa maldita puerta, no se movía ni lo más mínimo. "Obra de la gran Bulma" . Pensó irónicamente Videl. Mirando a su alrededor fue consciente de que Gohan realmente te la había llevado por la fuerza. Jamás imaginó algo semejante. Gohan no era la clase de chicos que hiciesen esas cosas. Lo que recordaba de él, era a un chico tímido y discreto. Incapaz de decir que no a alguien. Con un corazón de oro y sumamente influenciable por su buena fe en las personas. Pero a fin de cuentas eso fue los que los marcó a ambos. Y ahora se había encontrado con un chico totalmente diferente al que recordaba. Para empezar ya no era un chico, era todo un hombre. Además de tenaz, había sido capaz de contestarla, cuando antes hubiese sido impensable . Y lo que más la sorprendió fue que se la llevase de allí a rastras. En parte estaba contenta del cambio que había visto en el, pero eso no era suficiente para perdonarle. Su herida era profunda y todavía estaba abierta. Un arranque de hombría y las más buenas intenciones no harían que ésta sanase. Cuanto rato debía llevar encerrada en aquel cuarto? Las paredes se le echaban encima, poco a poco notaba como el aire le faltaba y el pecho se le oprimía. Detestaba estar encerrada, no lo soportaba. La mera idea de pensar que no tenía salida le causaba un pánico atroz. La sala comenzó a darle vueltas, el estomago se le encogió de repente. Las náuseas cada vez eran mayores. Un sudor frío invadía todo su cuerpo. Aquella pesadilla reaparecía de nuevo. Igual que entonces, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acurrucarse en un rincón de la habitación, esperando que el desgraciado de Gohan la sacase de allí.

Minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación se abría. Gohan entraba con una bandeja de comida para Videl. El estado en que encontró la estancia no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Todo estaba patas arriba. Los objetos se hallaban destrozados en el suelo, la cama desecha y el colchón en medio de la habitación. Pero lo que más le extrañó fue no ver a Videl. Entro por completo al interior y se la encontró detrás de la puerta acurrucada en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando y murmurando palabras incomprensibles rodeada por su propio vómito. El miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo y dejando caer la bandeja al suelo corrió a cogerla y llevársela a su cuarto.

Videl permanecía semiinconsciente desde hacМa un rato. Gohan había terminado de lavarle la cara y le iba cambiando unos paños húmedos en su frente cuando comenzó a despertar.

- Hola princesa - le susurra dulcemente - como te encuentras?

- Donde estoy?- pregunta aturdida intentando incorporarse.

- En mi cuarto, pero no te levantes. Descansa, te he traído algo de comida - le dice indicando una nueva bandeja.

- No gracias, no tengo apetito.

- Pero as de comer Videl.

- He dicho que no!- grita.

- Lo siento. Videl, que ha ocurrido?- le pregunta preocupado .- Mientras dormías hablabas entre sueños. Parecía una pesadilla.

- No es nada, se me pasará.

- Por que tienes que ser tan cabezota!- exclama exasperado pasándose las manos por la cabeza nerviosamente- esta bien. Si no me lo quieres decir lo respetaré. Pero necesito saber si esto puede volver a ocurrir.

- No me encierres de nuevo y no pasará.

-Tienes claustrofobia?

- Si.- dice Videl secamente.

- Desde cuando?

- ...

- Lo siento, no era mi intención meter las narices en tus asuntos. No te preocupes, dejaré la puerta abierta. Ahora descansa y come cuando te apetezca, yo estaré abajo, en el salón.- Dice Gohan dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Desde que me encerraron.

- Perdón, como dices- dice Gohan girándose de repente.

- Mi miedo a los espacios cerrados. - aclara- Lo sufro desde que se me llevaron y encerraron.

- Quienes?- pregunta preocupado sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- ...

- Videl, se que la confianza que puedas tener en mi en estos momentos sea nula, pero tu sabes, mejor que nadie, que puedes confiar en mi.

- Sucedió a los pocos meses de irme - dice torpemente fruto del dolor que siente- Yo estaba perdida, no sabía donde ir, ni a quien acudir.- Era un echo, nuevamente lloraba ente son Gohan.- era de noche, estaba en un parque y un chico me ofreció su ayuda.- No puede continuar pues las lagrimas se lo impiden.

- Tranquila- le dice Gohan abrazándola e intentando darle algo de confort- tenemos tiempo, no hay prisa.

- Era de noche Gohan. Y yo tenía frío y hambre - intenta continuar explicando- y tonta de mi acepté.

- Es normal- le dice Gohan metiéndose con ella en la cama sin dejar de abrazarla- yo en tu situación hubiese echo lo mismo.

- Hacia días que no comía y estaba muy debilitada- prosigue- En cuanto llegamos a su casa me encerró en el sótano.

- Por cuanto tiempo?

- No lo se, pero fue mucho. Creo que pasaron dos o tres días cuando bajó la primera vez- de nuevo le es imposible continuar.

- Ya esta, ya pasó todo amor. - Intentaba calmarla de nuevo dándole tiernos besos y caricias en su cabeza- ahora estas a salvo.

- Me hizo daño, me pegó y violó. El y su amigo. Hasta que un día reuní las fuerzas suficientes para salir de allí. Desde entonces no soporto estar encerrada en ningún sitio.

- Lo lamento mucho. Perdóname, no tenia ni idea- La abraza fuertemente- Dios mío. Que te han hecho!- exclama horrorizado ante tal relato.

Videl no pudo contener más el llanto y rompió a llorar amargamente entre unos brazos que le entregaban una seguridad ya olvidada. Por una vez iba a dejarse querer. Pues era lo que mas necesitaba en ese momento. Pero a Gohan miles de preguntas se le aparecían en la mente. Como fue, que pasó, como la pegaron, cuantas veces lo hicieron, pero sabía que éstas serían preguntas que lo más probable que no obtuviesen respuesta. No era momento para realizarlas y ella no estaba en condiciones de contestarlas. Lo único que podía hacer era acompañarla en su dolor.

Poco a poco el llanto cesó, hasta que quedó profundamente dormida. Gohan permaneció todo el rato despierto admirándola. Parecía un ángel. Nadie hubiese dicho que esa hermosa mujer hubiese pasado por todo aquello. De nuevo la culpabilidad lo inundó. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta, que jamás dejaría de culpabilizarse por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado la mujer de su vida, su único y gran amor, Videl.

El atardecer ya había llegado y en breve aparecería la noche. Ambos permanecían todavía tumbados en la cama. Poco a poco Videl fue despertando.

- Buenos días- le dice Gohan sonriendo.

- Que hora es?- pregunta medio aturdida.

- Las siete y media de la tarde. Pero no te preocupes, as descansado bien?

- Tan tarde es?- Dice mientras se frotaba los ojos enérgicamente como una niña pequeña.

- Pues si, la verdad es que he dormido de lo lindo- le dice entre bostezo y bostezo ante la atenta mirada divertida de Gohan.- Que ocurre?

- Pareces una niña.

- Pues de niña no tengo nada-Sentencia cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros.

-Ja ja- se ríe- claro, nada de nada.- Le guiña un ojo.-Y bien, te encuentras mejor?

- La verdad es que si, creo que contárselo a alguien me ha ido bien.

-Me alegro.

-Pero no te creas que a partir de ahora voy a contarte todas mis penas.

- Bueno, eso el tiempo lo dirá- Dice Gohan mientras la abraza nuevamente.

- No crees que te tomas demasiadas confianzas metiéndote en la cama con migo y abrazándome- Pregunta Videl divertida.

- No mas que tu, que me has babeado todo el hombro.

-Serás ..! Eso no es cierto!- Exclama Videl intentando deshacer el abrazo, cosa que Gohan no permite muy divertido.

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir.

- Dormir?- pregunta incrédula Videl.- Si yo ya he dormido.

- Bueno, yo no. No creo que dormir un poco mas te venga mal. Necesitas descansar.

- Gohan, yo no tengo sueño- le dice susurrando.

- Pues eres libre de levantarte de la cama y hacer lo que te apetezca. Yo estoy cansado y me apetece dormir.- dice acomodándose bien en la cama- pero me encantaría dormir a tu lado.

- Que demonios!- Exclama Videl metiéndose de nuevo en la cama y acomodándose en el pecho de Gohan.

Por esta vez Videl lo dejaría pasar, pero mañana le tendría que dar explicaciones sobre la cuestión de llevársela por la fuerza.

Continuara ...


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6 

VER PARA CREER

El olor a tostadas y café recién echo interrumpieron el placido sueño de Videl. Son Gohan tenía razón, necesitaba descansar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien. Aquella noche las pesadillas desaparecieron. Lo único que apareció en sus sueños fue la imagen de Gohan velando por su descanso. Sonrió al recordarlo, de manera que decidió levantarse y bajar a desayunar. Mas tarde se ducharía, pues al no haber comido ni cenado el día anterior, el hambre la podía.

- Mmm, que bien huele.- dice Videl asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

- Buenos días- la saluda Gohan.- supongo que tendrás hambre.

- Ni te lo imaginas!- dice sentándose en la mesa.

- Me hago una idea- contesta Gohan feliz al verla tan animada esa mañana.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar. Videl se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que Gohan había aprendido a cocinar. Todavía se acordaba de los escasos intentos que hizo en el pasado con la intención de prepararle una cena romántica. Al final, siempre acababan por ir al restaurante o pidiendo comida para llevar. Eso la hizo acordarse de algo.

- Y esta casa? Es de Bulma?- Pegunta Videl.

- Si, bueno. Hace algún tiempo la construyó para mi.- explica Gohan

- Comprendo.

Y de nuevo ambos se centraron en el plato de comida que tenían en frente.

- El desayuno esta delicioso. Cuando has aprendido a cocinar? - Pregunta Videl.

-Bueno, supongo que el estar solo hace que te espabiles.- Dice mientras se levanta para coger la leche de la nevera.- Al no estar tu, no tenía a nadie que me hiciese la comida, y como por casa apenas paso...

- Y eso?- Pregunta toda extrñada.

-Mi madre no me ha perdonado lo que hice.

- No te hablas con Chichi?

-Mas bien es ella la que no me habla.- dice apenado Gohan- pero eso no importa, es lo mínimo que merezco.

-Gohan...

- Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte. Toma, quieres café!- Dice con una sonrisa para cambiar de tema.

- Por que me has traído aquí?

- Vaya, que directa estamos por la mañana.- Dice Gohan con sarcasmo.

- No comprendes que esto no va a funcionar?

- Y por que no, ayer estábamos muy bien. Por que no lo podemos estar siempre?

- Por que yo he cambiado, tu as cambiado. No somos las personas de antes, somos unos desconocidos. No estoy preparada para vivir una ilusión.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Yo si te conozco y tu a mi. Puede que hayamos cambiado, que hayamos madurado. Pero somos las mismas personas.

- Te equivocas, gohan. A mi la vida me ha hecho una persona desconfiada y solitaria. No soy ni la sombra de lo que fui. He pasado por demasiado. Puede que tenga 25 años, pero me siento como si tuviese 40. Y estoy cansada de toda esta mierda, cansada de que me traten como a un trapo sucio y cansada de huir de ti.- explica Videl.

- Pues no huyas más y quédate con migo. Te lo ruego.

- Por que habría de hacerlo? Por que me tendría que quedar con la persona que más daño me ha causado?

- Por que te amo.

- Lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente- dice Videl levantándose de la mesa- creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

- Por favor, quédate. Un mes. Solo te pido eso. Un mes para desconectar de todo. Un mes para evadirte de la ciudad y los problemas. Concédeme un mes para demostrarte todo lo que vales y lo importante que eres para mi.- le ruega Gohan.

- Esto no va ha servir para nada. Solo nos haremos más daño. Es que no lo ves?

- Un mes, por favor.

- La idea de tomarme unas vacaciones no suena nada mal- responde Videl después de pensárselo un poco.

- Lo dices en serio?!- Dice Gohan esperanzado.

- Esta bien, pero un mes, ni un día más.

- Ja jaja!- Se ríe Gohan feliz mientras la coge en brazos y gira con ella- ni un día menos!

Gohan se sentía feliz. No solo la había encontrado, sino que se la había llevado sacándola de aquel roñoso club de alterne. Y ahora estaba junto a él. Sabía que sería difícil convencerla de que se quedase para siempre, pero tenía un mes por delante. Y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Por el momento se les presentaba un día radiante por delante a los dos. De manera que se fue a duchar para luego llevársela a dar una buelta por el campo. A Videl siempre le había gustado el campo y por eso se alegraba de haberla traído allí. Sacarla de la ciudad sería bueno para ambos, y eso les daría mayor intimidad.

Videl comprendía perfectamente las intenciones de Gohan. Comprendía tambien lo culpable que se sentía por lo sucedido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los primeros años canalizaba toda su rabia y dolor hacia Gohan. De esa manera conseguía sacar fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por que necesitaba culpar a alguien de su desgracia. Per con el tiempo dejó de culpabilizarlo por lo sucedido. Y se limitó a asumir que ella era asi y que esa vida era la que se merecía. Simplemente perdió la esperanza. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo con él, pero sabía por experiencia, que las cosas buenas no duran mucho. De modo que prefirió aceptar ese mes, para poder tener un último recuerdo bonito de él y luego regresar a su asquerosa realidad.

El vapor de la ducha invadía todo el cuarto de baño. A través de la mampara, Videl podía ver la figura desnuda de Gohan. Siempre fue un chico muy atractivo, pero tenía que reconocer que se había convertido en todo un hombre. En esos momentos Gohan le ofrecМía la posibilidad de vivir, durante un mes, un sueño muy bonito. Pero si algo había aprendido, es que en esta vida, nadie da nada por nada, de modo que ella sabía muy bien que era lo que le tenía que ofrecer a cambio. Y la verdad era, que estaba encantada de dárselo.

Sigilosamente se introdujo dentro de la ducha. Gohan permanecía a espaldas de ella. Sus manos estaban apoyadas contra la pared y su cabeza estaba medio reclinada hacia abajo dejando que el chorro del agua de la ducha le cayese en la nuca. Sonrió para si misma, pues tenía que reconocer, que no había visto nunca un cuerpo mejor dotado que ese. Y eso que havía visto muchos, quizás demasiados. Cuidadosamente cogió la esponja llena de jabón y comenzó a lavar la espalda de Gohan. Éste, al sentirla detrás suyo, se asustó y se giró de golpe quedando ambos cara a cara. Por unos instantes no se dijeron nada. Gohan pudo admirar su desnudez por completo. Aquello era una tortura para él. ¿Como una mujer podía causar semejante efecto en él?. La deseaba demasiado, y el tenerla en la ducha, desnuda, junto a él, hacía que se obligase a pensar fríamente para no dejarse llevar por los instintos que ella causaba en él.

- No te asustes- sonríe Videl- no tienes nada que no haya visto ya.

- Videl- dice Gohan serio.- No tienes por que hacer esto. Estas no són mis intenciones.

-¿ Me estas rechazando?¿ Acaso no te gusto?- digo ella pasando su dedo índice de forma juguetona por el pectoral de Gohan.

- No es eso. Pero Videl, yo quiero que cuando estemos juntos, sea porque ambos lo deseemos, no porque te sientas obligada.- dice Gohan mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues entonces relájate- dice Videl rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Gohan- por que yo lo deseo- le susurra- ¿y tu? - pregunta coquetamente a la vez que baja su mano, suavemente a trabes de la piel de Gohan hasta llegar a su miembro- veo que tu tambien.

No existieron más palabras. Gohan no contestó, simplemente la alzó del suelo para besarla intensamente. Videl rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, para hallar mejor confort. Un sonido hueco retumbó en el baño, cuando la espalda de ella chocó contra la pared. Gohan la sujetaba fuertemente por su trasero, besándola por el cuello y hombro. Videl se aferraba fuertemente a su cabello. Adoraba la forma en que él la besaba, como hacía que se sintiese protegida entre sus brazos y amada. Por primara vez en 4 años, Videl estaba haciendo el amor, porque ella lo deseaba y eso la hacía sentirse feliz. Apenas sin darse cuenta, se encontró de nuevo en la cama de Gohan.

- El baño no es lugar para una dama hacer el amor- le dijo dulcemente mientras recorría con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo.

Ahora si era un echo para Videl. Ese hombre que se hallaba encima de ella era y sería el único capaz de hacerla sentir especial, querida, deseada y decente. El sentir el calor abrasador de sus manos por todo su cuerpo, hacía que Videl ardiese por dentro. Ella deseaba tocarlo, besarlo. Hacerle sentir ni que fuese lo más mínimo el placer que ella sentía. Pero él no la dejaba.

- Ahora te toca sentir a ti- fue lo único que dijo Gohan cuando sacó la mano de Videl de su sexo.

Ella no sabía que hacer, lo único que Gohan la dejaba hacer era sentir. La temperatura de su cuerpo ascendía rápidamente y su corazón palpitaba fuertemente mientras su amante devoraba con gran maestría sus pechos. Por un momento detestó que la conociese tan bien. Pero el sentir su húmeda lengua jugando con su pezón la volvía loca. Mientras Gohan se deleitaba con sus pechos y los gemidos de Videl, fue descendido su mano hasta llegar al lugar más intimo de esa mujer. Con orgullo pudo sentir el grado de excitación en el que se hallaba por lo húmeda que estaba. Con facilidad introdujo sus dedos provocando que ella se encorvase de la impresión. Igual que si de una tortura se tratase para Videl, fue jugando con sus dedos en el interior de ella con suma lentitud y calma. Videl ya no podía más, le pedía que lo hiciese de una vez, pero Gohan tenía otros planes. Con una sonrisa maliciosa fue bajando haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar al mas preciado tesoro de aquella mujer. Con suavidad al principio, introdujo su lengua. Provocando que Videl gritase su nombre más fuerte. A medida que ella mas gemía, él aumentaba su ritmo. Adoraba oírla de esa manera, adoraba el olor que desprendía y su sabor lo enloquecía. Poco a poco los gemidos fueron en aumento, hasta que minutos después estalló en el clímax, temblando por las descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, Gohan se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó dulcemente dándole un tierno beso en la sien.

- Como te sientes?

- Pero, y tu?- Pregunta Videl, todavia aturdida.

- Yo estoy más que satisfecho con esto. No necesito más.- dice Gohan tranquilamente mientras refuerza el abrazo.- Ahora descansa y cuando estemos más tranquilos, iremos de picnic. Que te parece?

Videl no comprendía lo que había ocurrido. Fue ella quien lo provocó y lo buscó para hacer el amor, y al final fue él quien cambió las tornas del juego haciendo que fuese ella quien sintiese. Y con lo excitado que estaba, porque ella todavía podía sentirlo¿estaba dispuesto a dejarlo asi? Nunca creyó que un hombre fuese capaz de algo semejante. Pero debía reconocer, que era lo más bonito que habían echo por ella en tiempo.

- Me parece una idea estupenda- Contestó Videl acurrucándose entre los brazos de su no amante.

Continuará ...


	7. Chapter 7

**CAP 7**

**MALOS VICIOS**

Son Gohan se sentía feliz. El simple echo de estar con Videl, ambos recostados en el sofá, con sus pijamas puestos viendo una película de acción y comiendo palomitas , hacía que retrocediese 4 años atrás. Una situación tan simple y a la vez tan íntima lo embriagaba de una completa alegría. Una semana era la que llevaban juntos en la montaña. Y las cosas marchaban viento en popa. Se la pasaban el día hablando de cosas superficiales como cuantas novias había tenido Goten en el instituto que recién había ingresado. O como Trunks se la pasaba el día eludiendo a su padre para que no lo encerrase en la cámara gravitatoria para entrenar horas y horas. Cosas por el estilo. Pero Videl hablaba poco de su vida. Exceptuando la primera noche, no le contó nada más de lo que había pasado. Pero en ocasiones, cuando Gohan se le acercaba de imprevisto, Videl se ponía enseguida a la defensiva. Suponía que la habían pegado en más de una ocasión y eso lo mataba por dentro. Mas aún teniendo es cuenta lo fuerte que era ella, eso significaba que habían mellado su autoestima y amor propio de tal manera que ella debió ser incapaz de defenderse. Todo eso se lo imaginaba pero nunca preguntó. Esperaba que ella terminase contándoselo todo por voluntad propia.

Desde la primera noche durmieron todas las que le siguieron a ésta juntos. Pero en ninguna hicieron el amor. Gohan deseaba hacerle entender hasta que punto la amaba y que estaba dispuesto a anteponer la felicidad y el deseo de ella al suyo propio.  
La película hacía unos minutos que había terminado. Gohan permanecía recostado con Videl encima suyo, abrazándola y aspirando el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos. Ambos cubiertos con una manta, simplemente se dejaban llevar por el otro. Hasta que Videl se levantó y se sentó en la mesilla que había justo delante del sofá.

- Que ocurre?- preguntó Gohan extrañado.

- Muchas gracias- contesta Videl- Pero esta noche déjame a mi.

Ante la atenta mirada de Gohan, Videl comenzó a desnudarlo. Con suma delicadeza comenzó por sacarle la parte de arriba del pijama. Gohan intentaba hablar o decir algo, pero Videl lo callaba con un beso. Se arrodilló delante de él y prosiguió a sacarle las zapatillas y el pantalón. Ya solo era una prenda la que le quedaba y con una sonrisa maliciosa deslizó suavemente sus dedos a través del interior de los muslos de Gohan hasta alcanzar su zona más íntima dándole un leve rodeo. Finalmente alcanzó los boxsers y se los sacó poco a poco. Cuando lo tubo desnudo, fue el turno de ella. Con suma elegancia, fue quitándose cada una de las prendas que llevaba sin perder el contacto visual con Gohan.

Del interior de unos de los bolsillos de su pijama sacó dos pañuelos.

- Póntelo- le dijo dándole uno.- y tápate los ojos.

- Para que?- preguntó intrigado.

- Quiero que ambos nos tapemos los ojos para poder sentir mejor al otro.- dice mientras se sienta enfrente de él- quiero que me toques, y yo tocarte a ti, pero sin ver nada, solo sentir. Es algo que quiero hacer con tigo, tu serás el primero- aclara por si acaso.

Gohan entendió perfectamente que era lo que le quería decir y sin poner más resistencia se cubrió los ojos con el pañuelo al igual que Videl.

Videl fue quien empezó primero. Alzó su mano para alcanzar el rostro de Gohan. Poco a poco fue descendiendo delicadamente por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro. Igual que si se tratase de una pluma, comenzó a acariciar los pectorales de Gohan, delineando cada curva con sus dedos, haciendo que su piel se erizase ente tal acto. Sonrió para si misma al ver como sus pezones se habían endurecido y decidió juguetear con ellos y lamerlos un poco, provocando un respigo por parte de Gohan, que se hallaba maravillado de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. De manera que decidió actuar. Posó sus manos sobre los muslos de Videl y fue ascendiendo hasta alcanzar su trasero. Se deleitó masajeándolo, acariciándolo, memorizando cada porción de este. Suavemente fue ascendiendo por su espalda, recordando nuevamente el tacto de aquella piel que lo incitaba a por mas, hasta llegar a la nuca. Acarició sus hombros y fue bajando esperando hallar aquellos dos montículos, que tan bien conocía y recordaba. Podía sentirlos a través de sus manos. Los recordaba perfectamente, redondos, respigones y con esos adorables botoncitos en el centro rosados que tanto le encantaban. Pero el hecho de sentirlos y tener que imaginárselos hacía que los desease con más fervor. Sin poder evitar la tentación, se reclinó levemente para poder sentirlos mejor. Comenzó a besar el cuello se Videl, lamiendo aquella piel que sabía a rosas. Dejando un rastro de saliva en su piel, se fue dirigiendo hacia su objetivo, los senos. Cuando hubo alcanzado uno con su boca, comenzó a jugar con su pezón, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo, provocando que la respiración de Videl fuese en aumento. Videl llevó la mano de Gohan a su otro pecho, invitándolo ha que la acariciase más. Gohan se estaba dejando llevar por sus instintos, el hecho de llevar ambos los ojos vendados, hacían aquella situación demasiado erótica para poder controlarse y sin poder pensar en nada más la sujetó por el trasero y la tumbó de bocabajo en el sofá. No la veía, pero si la sentía debajo de su piel. Podía acariciar toda su espalda, su trasero, sus piernas. Estaba completamente a su merced. Se tumbo sobre ella y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja y cuello. Pasó su mano por debajo del abdomen de ella, hasta hallar esa cueva oculta tras un leve manto de bello. Posó su mano sobre este y con satisfacción sintió su humedad. En ese momento dejó de pensar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer que tanto lo enloquecía. Con delicadeza acarició ese botoncito, que lograba hacerla gritar de placer y con su otra mano, separó levemente sus piernas, haciendo que las doblase para introducirse dentro de ella. En tan solo un movimiento se fundieron en un solo ser. Videl mordía la funda del sofá para poder contener sus gemidos. Gohan le embestía por detrás con tal fervor que ella tenía que agarrarse al asiento para poder sujetarse. Pero aquel juego había llegado demasiado lejos, necesitaba ver su cara, su rostro contrayéndose de placer fruto de sus actos, así que se quitó la venda de los ojos y la giró de cara a él. Ella se incorporó y con la ayuda de Gohan se sacó la venda de los ojos. Para ella también el juego ya había terminado, ella también necesitaba poder verlo. Hizo que Gohan se sentase y ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de él. Con su miembro en su interior continuó aquella mágica danza dando como fruto final, una explosión en el interior de ambos.

Gohan esperó a que Videl se tranquilizase un poco, pero sin salir de su interior y con ella todavía cargada, se reclinó levemente, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban, para coger la manta que se encontraba en el suelo y taparlos a los dos.

- Deseaba poder sentirte- Dice Videl hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan.

- Dime, eres feliz?- Le pregunta Gohan acariciando su espalda.

- La felicidad es algo efímero. No dura eternamente.

-Pero aquí lo eres, verdad?

- Esto es algo temporal. En tres semanas yo regresaré al club y tu a tu vida.

- Eso no podrá ser, porque mi vida, durante los últimos 4 años a sido única y exclusivamente para ti.

- Pues tendrás que buscar algo con lo que distraerte los próximos 4 años que vienen. - Sentencia Videl.

- Como puedes ser tan cabezota. Acaso no ves que aquí tienes un futuro?

- Mira, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso- Dice levantándose y poniéndose el pijama de nuevo.

- Por favor, entiende que podemos empezar de nuevo.- le dice Gohan imitándola.

- Esta bien. Me quedo aquí con tigo, y luego que?- Le dice Videl.

- Luego?

- Si luego. Cunado todos lo sepan. Cuando tu madre quiera verme, o cuando venga a vernos Bulma o Krilin? O cuando mi padre sea el que quiera verme y me pregunte donde he estado todo este tiempo y que es lo que he hecho. Dime que les digo?- Le dice Videl alterada- Dime con que cara le miro. Como le digo a mi padre que soy una puta, a tu madre que me he prostituido, a tus amigos que tu novia se ha acostado con media ciudad!- Grita llorando.- A los hijos que podamos tener!

- Videl, tranquilízate! No te preocupes por eso- Dice Gohan en un vano intento de tranquilizarla.

-Déjame!.- Grita mientras sale corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño y se encierra llevándose con ella su bolso.

- Videl, por favor. Abre la puerta.- Grita desesperado al otro lado del baño Gohan.

Ella no le contestaba, en esos momentos era incapaz de poder escucharlo. Sentía como se ahogaba, el solo echo de imaginarse que tener que enfrentarse a todos ellos la ahogaba en un pánico atroz. Necesitaba desconectar de la realidad.

- Vamos Videl. Abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar- Decía Gohan en un tono mas calmado.

Videl simplemente no lo escuchaba. Vació todo el contenido de su bolso en la pica, debía encontrarla, tenía que estar ahí.

- Por favor- Seguía insistiendo Gohan.- No debes preocuparte por nada.

Mientras Gohan trataba de convencer a Videl para que abriese esa puerta, ella había encontrado lo que con tanto fervor había buscado. Sacó una tarjeta y deshizo la papelina.

- Videl!- La llamaba Gohan- estas bien? Abre por favor- seguía tratando que le escuchase.

Videl vació parte de la cocaína. Se la quedó mirando. Una sola ralla no lograría que se olvidase de todo. De manera que se preparó dos.

- Escúchame Videl. Si temes por mi familia, ellos no te juzgaran. Te quieren, para mi madre eres una hija y para Goten eres como una hermana.- Decía Gohan tras la puerta ignorando lo que Videl estaba haciendo.

Necesitaba despejarse, llenó la pica del baño con agua y sumergió la cabeza dentro de ella. Los segundos parecían minutos, y el pánico no se iba. Necesitaba más. Una tercera ralla se hizo. Y por fin lo logró. Todo el miedo desapareció. Los problemas, las preocupaciones, todo. Hasta que no sintió más.

Un golpe seco alertó a Gohan. La llamó una vez más.

- Videl!- Gritaba desesperado. - como no abras la tiro abajo!

Al no obtener respuesta forzó la puerta hasta que esta cedió. La imagen que vio fue aterradora. Videl se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo en un charco de sangre y la bañera estaba manchada de esta. Seguramente que al caer se daría con la cabeza en ella. Su cuerpo sufría fuertes espasmos y de la nariz le salía sangre.

Aterrorizado cargó con ella para llevársela al hospital, viendo antes un polvo blanco que dedujo que sería cocaína.

Continuará ...


	8. Chapter 8

**EMPEZANDO DE CERO**

Los pasillos del hospital estaban vacíos. Ya era mas de media noche y Gohan estaba solo en compañía de Vegeta y Goku. Era curioso, a pesar de la enorme rivalidad que había entre ellos, en los últimos años, Vegeta se convirtió en un buen amigo. Cuando por fin había llegado al hospital, al primero que llamó fue a Vegeta seguido de su padre. No sabía que hacer, aquella situación lo sobrepasaba. Pero no quería que nadie mas se enterase, ni Bulma, ni su madre. Y su madre menos que nadie, pues desde lo sucedido en aquella fiesta hace tanto tiempo lo culpó de todo. Chichi quería a su hijo, pero sus actos fueron los de un cobarde, las consecuencias desastrosas y eso no era digno de la sangre que llevaba en sus venas. A pesar de que Goku se la pasaba interfiriendo por él, y pidiéndola que lo perdonase, Chichi no podía ceder por mas que quisiese. Por que antes de ser madre y esposa era mujer, y con solo imaginarse lo que había tenido que pasar aquella chiquilla se le partía el alma. La única condición que le puso a Gohan para perdonarlo, sería que la trajese de vuelta sana y salva.

Sana y salva era justamente lo que no había echo. Gohan se maldecía a si mismo. No tendría que haberla presionado, no tendría que haber abierto boca y ahora por su culpa Videl se debatía entre la vida y la muerte por una sobredosis de droga tomada en el cuarto de baño de su propia casa.

Al poco rato aparecieron Vegeta y Goku con una taza de café caliente. Son gohan insistió en que no fuesen, pero ellos no le hicieron caso.

- Sabes algo ?- pregunta Goku entregándole el café humeante.

- Lo único que me han dicho es que ha sufrido un paro cardíaco y que su corazón ha estado varios minutos sin latir y no ha llegado sangre al cerebro. Pero que ya esta fuera de peligro. Ahora hemos de esperar a que despierte y veamos si hay algún tipo de secuela.- Explica Gohan destrozado

- Y cuantos días ha de permanecer en la UVI?- pregunta Vegeta.

- No lo saben, creen que como mucho, si la cosa no se complica en 48 horas la bajarán a planta.

- Ya verás como sale de esta- dice vegeta- es una chica fuerte.

- Y si no lo logra? Y si esta vez pierde la batalla?- dice Gohan desesperanzado.

- No digas eso, Videl es fuerte y valiente. Una luchadora nata. No se dejará vencer por esto.- Intenta animarlo su padre.

- Pero luego que sucederá?- pregunta Gohan.

- A que te refieres?

- Ella no quiere volver, dice que no sabría como miraros a todos vosotros a la cara.- Explica Gohan

- Si hay alguien que deba sentirse avergonzado, ese soy yo.

- Vegeta ...

- Es la verdad- interrumpe a Gohan- te recuerdo que yo te ayudé con todo aquello. Yo también soy participe de todo esto. De manera que soy yo quien es incapaz de mirarla a la cara. Ella solo ha sido una victima de las circunstancias.

- Cuando hables con ella dile que todos la queremos. Que ni yo ni Chichi nos imaginamos a otra nuera que no sea ella- decía Goku.- y que estaremos muy orgullosos de que sea ella la madre de nuestros nietos.

- Gracias Papa.

- Será mejor que te vayas a casa a descansar.- le aconseja su padre.

-No puedo, como quieres que me valla y la deje aquí sola.

- De todas formas, hasta mañana por la mañana no se la podrá ver, el horario esta restringido- le dice Vegeta.- asi que no seas cabezota y escucha a tu padre. Vete a casa, date una ducha, descansa y nos vemos mañana aquí a las ocho.

- As oído- le dice Goku.- Anda, vete a casa, que si tu madre se llegara a enterar que te dejo pasar la noche aquí en balde se enfadará con migo.

Gohan no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejándolos atrás.

Que se fuese a casa a descansar le decían. Como iba ha hacer eso? No sabia que es lo que iba a ocurrir, y si no despertaba?. Y si despertaba pero tenía algún tipo de lesiones internas? Como podría vivir tambien con eso. Todo le desbordaba, cada vez que daba un paso adelante con ella, acababa retrocediendo tres. La culpa, la vergüenza, el miedo, la desesperación y la angustia lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Pero ahora no podía hacer nada más que esperar. Acaso se pensaban los dioses que su paciencia no tenía limites? Pues se equivocaban, porque acaso no había pagado su error con cuatro años de búsqueda sin tregua que ahora tenía que pasar también por aquello? Si eso era la vida de un adulto, pues menuda mierda.

Las 48 horas pasaron y Videl fue bajada a planta. A petición de Gohan, nadie excepto Vejeta y su padre sabían de lo ocurrido. Si Videl despertaba y descubría que todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo sucedido la perdería para siempre. El problema era que no despertaba, pasaron tres días más, y Gohan empezaba a desesperarse. Pasaba todos los días y noches junto a ella. Las enfermeras tuvieron lástima de él y le permitieron ocupar la cama de al lado.

Era la quinta noche y Gohan estaba sentado al lado de ella, sosteniendo su mano. No dejaba de rezar por que deportase. En una semana le daba la sensación de haber envejecido de repente. La angustia de no saber si iba a despertar era demasiado para cualquiera, incluso para alguien como él.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaban a ceder, fruto del cansancio, notó como la mano de Videl se aferraba a él.

- Videl?- pregunto mirándola.

Ella no se movía, no respondía, pero parecía como si quisiera despertar.

- Dios mío, Videl!- gritaba Gohan- Enfermera! Enfermera! Esta despertando.

Por fin, a la quinta noche se estar en planta Videl despertaba.

Las enfermeras acudieron de inmediato, sacaron a Gohan de la habitación para poder desentubarla. El tiempo pasó volando gracias a la emoción que sentía y una enfermera salió.

- Sr. Gohan, Videl ya ha despertado, en un principio esta bien, mañana pasará el médico para ver si esta todo correcto. De todas formas, se ha dormido de nuevo, pero le aseguro que mañana despertará.

Aquellas fueron las mejores noticias que había tenido Gohan en días. Por fin había despertado. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que el doctor la visitase.

No durmió en toda la noche, el sueño desapareció como por arte de magia. Se quedó todo el tiempo observándola esperando poder verla justo en el momento de que despertase y poder decirle ...

- Buenos días bella durmiente- Le dice gohan cuando por fin Videl abre los ojos.

- Buenos días, donde estoy?- Pregunta algo aturdida.

- Estas en el hospital, pero no te preocupes, ahora estas bien.

- Cuantos días llevo aquí?

- Llevas 7 días ingresada-le dice Gohan.

-7 Días. Que ha sucedido? Por que estoy aquí?- decía Videl

- No te preocupes por eso. Ahora voy a avisar al doctor para que te revise.- le dice dándole un beso en la frente- No te preocupes por nada, yo cuidare de ti- Dice Gohan apunto de irse.

- Gohan, mi padre...

- Tranquila, no sabe que estas aquí.

- Gracias.

Gohan asiente con la cabeza y se va a llamar al medico. Poco rato después este sale de la habitación y le dice que esta en perfectas condiciones, si todo sale bien, en dos días le daráan el alta.

- Has visto que bien!- decía Gohan alegre entrando en la habitación. -Estas perfectamente, en dos días te dan el alta.

- El médico me ha dicho que me trajiste aquí, por que tuve una sobredosis.

- Si.

- Y no me vas a preguntar nada, no me vas a preguntar porque lo hice? O no me vas a regañar.

- No, por que se que la culpa fue mía. No debí haberte dicho lo que te dije.

-como puedes ser asi? Como te culpas por algo que hice yo y soy la única responsable.

- Por que fue mi culpa. Te presioné y no debí hacerlo

- Gohan.

-Videl, déjalo ya. Lo que importa es que estas bien. No es necesario que hablemos ahora. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.- dice Gohan besándole tiernamente en los labios.

A lo largo de todo el día, Gohan estuvo encantador con ella. Estaba pendiente de ella en todo momento, la ayudó a comer, le leyó algún cotilleo de las revistas. Se relajaron viendo programas de la televisión. Y todo aquello lo hacía con una sonrisa en la boca. Videl se sentía fatal por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir y encima él no se quejaba ni le reprochaba nada. Solo cuidaba de ella.  
Eso no se lo merecía, ella no merecía a alguien como Gohan, y él merecía estar al lado de alguien mejor. Llegada la noche tomo una decisión. Cogió la ropa que le había llevado, escribió una nota y besó sus labios por última vez.

El sol despuntaba radiante través de la ventana pero cuando Gohan despertó, cual fue su sorpresa ,que alló la cama de Videl vacía con una nota que decía:

_" Lamento haberte preocupado tanto. Te as portado muy bien con migo. Pero reconozcámoslo, te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. Soy una puta, que bebe y fuma, y además tomo cocaína. Que futuro te espera al lado de alguien como yo. No sufras por mi, yo estaré bien, se cuidar de mi misma, aunque no lo parezca. Si de verdad me quieres, hazme un favor, enamórate de alguien que pueda hacerte lo feliz que yo he sido incapaz de hacer. Gracias por todo y no me busques.  
Videl"_

La felicidad y alegría que sintió horas atrás se derrumbaron por completo. Videl había desaparecido, otra vez. Todo volvía a empezar de nuevo. Pero si ella se pensaba que se iba a dar por vencido, estaba completamente equivocada. El la buscaría aunque tuviese que ir al mismísimo infierno. Porque ella era la única que había amado, amaba y amaría en su vida.  
Con una gran fuerza surgiendo de su interior, que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, tenía que empezar de cero, pero jamás se rendiría.

Continuara ...


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap 9**

**AVISO**: Escenas algo fuertes y algo de lenguaje mal sonante. Si no os gustan, pos no lo leáis ! Y espero que el genero masculino no se ofenda por algún comentario referido a éste, pues no comparto la opinión, ya que esto es solo una historia.

**¿ MARC ? **

Por fin regresó a su vida. La noche anterior huyó nuevamente de Gohan. Pero en esta ocasión las circunstancias eran diferentes. Si la primera vez huyó dolida y asustada porque Gohan la había herido en su interior, en esta ocasión era porque no podía asimilar todo el amor que él le procesaba. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a que velasen por ella, ni a que la cuidasen o incluso respetasen. Ella no valía la pena el sacrificio de Gohan, y por más que le doliese separarse de él, era consciente que solo le traería problemas y disgustos.

Pero como continuar con su vida, después de haber hallado un pedacito de cielo?. Esa misma noche tenía un cliente. Todavía se sentía débil por lo sucedido, pero tenía que trabajar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, todo lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar y fingir hasta que el hombre de turno quedase satisfecho. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo. Cada vez que aquel hombre le ponía una mano encima, cada vez que ella cerraba los ojos, era la imagen de Gohan que se le aparecía una y otra vez. El sentimiento de estar engañándolo le invadía por dentro. Era gracioso, porque entre ellos no había nada pues era ella la que lo había abandonado y tampoco le debía lealtad o fidelidad. Pero todo y con eso, después de haber sido de él, después de haber estado entre sus brazos de nuevo, no concebía la posibilidad de ser de otro.

- Tonta!- se dijo a si misma después de que saliera corriendo del local, dejando al cliente solo en la habitación.- Porque as de pasar por esto, sabes que no eres para él.- se decía a si misma llegando a su casa.

Pero por más reproches que se diese a si misma, en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que apareciese Gohan y la salvase de nuevo. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Gohan debía estar cansado de estar tras ella durante tanto tiempo. Ahora ya sabía que estaba bien y no tenía ningún motivo para ir a buscarla. De manera que decidió darse un buen baño, para limpiarse bien todas las zonas de su cuerpo que habían sido tocadas por aquel individuo. Una vez en el baño, decidió relajarse, prometiéndose a si misma, que con los días lograría olvidar a Gohan y podría continuar con su vida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo. Con esa esperanza se durmió en la bañera fruto del cansancio.

A las pocas horas un fuerte ruido hico que Videl despertase de su baño de agua ya helada.

- Videl!- Gritaba un hombre desde el interior de la casa- donde diablos te has metido!.

A videl se le heló la sangre. En seguida reconoció aquella voz. Se trataba de Ino, su "novio". Él fue quien hacia años la encontró haciendo las calles y la ayudó a conseguir una casa y una habitación en el club. Todo a cambio de disponer de ella cuando quisiera y de un tanto por ciento al mes de sus ganancias. Fue Ino, quien la introdujo en el mundo de la droga y la bebida.

- Ya salgo!- exclamó Videl aterrada. Se había olvidado por completo de él. Seguro que estaba furioso con ella por haber desaparecido sin decir nada, y si le sumábamos que había regresado y a su primer cliente lo deja a medias, Ino debía echar humo por las orejas. De manera que se puso el albornoz y salió disparada al salón.- Hola Ino! Estoy aquí.- decía como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

Ino como respuesta a su saludo le propinó una bofetada haciéndola caer al suelo.

- Se puede saber donde mierdas te has metido?- decía furioso

- Yo, lo siento Ino.- Decía Videl desde el suelo.

- Que lo sientes? Dime querida, que sientes. El haberte largado sin decir nada, o el haber dejado a ese hombre echo una furia porque te as negado a acostarte con él, cuado había pagado una fortuna por ti?!-Le grita furioso agarrándola del cabello y tirándola al sofá- Dime donde as estado, YA!

- El otro día me encontré con una amiga y me invitó a pasar unos días con ella- mintió Videl- no pensé en decirte nada. ya sabes como somos las mujeres- decía Videl asustada de tenerlo encima suyo tan enfadado.

- Es cierto, las mujeres nunca pensáis las cosas! Pero que excusa tienes acerca del cliente?

- Lo lamento, es solo que no me encontraba bien. Pero le he dicho que había otras chicas que podrían satisfacerlo incluso mejor que yo.

- Pero él te quería a ti.- Dice Ino.

- lo siento.

- Me estas diciendo la verdad?- Pregunta Ino cogiéndola del cuello.

- Te lo juro.- dice Videl aterrada.

- Es que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo. Te dicho miles de veces que si te encuentras mal te aguantas. Lo primero es lo primero- decía algo mas calmado.

- Lo siento- era lo único que podía decir.

- Y a mi también vas a rechazarme por encontrarte mal?

- Ino, hoy no estoy de humor.

- Ni siquiera para mi- dice reforzando el agarre.

- Claro, para ti siempre estoy lista.- dice Videl con resignación.

El resto de la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla para Videl. El haber estado con Gohan la había afectado mas de lo que se imaginaba. Cientos eran las veces que Ino se había aprovechado de ella, pero esa noche era como si fuese de nuevo la primera vez. Antes ya estaba acostumbrada, era mas de lo mismo. Pero ahora sentía que traicionaba a Gohan, y eso la hacía sufrir mas si era posible. Simplemente, por unas horas deseó morirse, pues en ese periodo de tiempo pasó de ser una mujer a no ser nada.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la esperanza de lo sucedido la noche anterior fuese una pesadilla. Pero el brazo que la sostenía por la cintura era una prueba de que no era así. Con cuidado de no despertarlo fue a ducharse para sacarse aquel asqueroso olor de su piel. Cuando ya estaba cambiada y vestida preparando el desayuno, Ino apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- Buenos días!- le dice dándole un beso en la mejilla- Uf! Estoy reventado, para encontrarte mal anoche, me has dejado echo polvo. Je je ! Si es que eres toda una fierecilla- decía mofándose de ella.

- Lo que ocurre es que eres muy buen amante- dice Videl fingiendo entusiasmo.

Ahora si que había regresado a la monotonía de su asquerosa vida. Por la noche Ino se había saciado de ella como en tantas otras ocasiones, y por la mañana ella lo adulaba y le preparaba el desayuno mientras el ego de éste se iba creciendo. Eso era lo mejor, una vez, un chica que conoció cuando hacía la calle, le dijo que para no tener problemas con un hombre había que darle de comer, ser obediente en la cama y resaltarle lo buen dotado y amante que era. Parecía absurdo, pero era cierto. Al menos eso le funcionó con Ino salvándola de alguna que otra paliza.

- Mira, como hoy estoy de humor, te invito a desayunar a la cafetería de siempre. De manera que ya te estas poniendo guapa- Dice Ino.

- Esta bien, enseguida estoy.- dice Videl marchando hacia su habitación.

Lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta Gohan del paradero de Videl era su trabajo y la cafetería que frecuentaba. Había decidido dejarle un día para que pensase bien las cosas. Si hubiese ido a buscarla esa misma mañana, el encuentro hubiese sido demasiado fuerte. Aún más habiéndole dejado claro que no la buscara. Pero no podía esperar mas. De modo que al día siguiente fue a la cafetería con la esperanza de que le dijesen donde vivía. Pero nadie le dijo nada. Nadie sabía donde vivía, aunque muchos si sabían a lo que se dedicaba.

Gohan no se podía permitir el lujo de pasar otra noche sin controlarla, temía porque fuese a trabajar de nuevo. No podía permitir que fuese de otro hombre nuca mas. Pero ahora no sabía como abordar la situación. El dialogo con ella no serviría de nada, y llevándosela por la fuerza solo lograría que huyese de nuevo. De manera, que solo le quedaba quedarse en esa cafetería con la esperanza que apareciese por ahí, o esperar a que llegase la noche y evitase que fuese a trabajar y a ver que sucedía. . Pero si se negaba a irse sería él el cliente de esa noche y de las que hicieran falta, hasta que accediese a que se fuese con él. Pero en el fondo, tenía la pequeña esperanza a que accediese por voluntad propia. El tiempo que habían estado juntos había sido precioso. Ambos rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro. Incluso pudo ver como Videl, al paso de los días se iba relajando. Si no hubiese sido por aquella discusión y él hubiese tenido algo mas de paciencia todo esto no habría pasado.

La campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería sonó, indicando que nuevos clientes entraban. Como acto reflejo, Gohan alzó la mirada para observar quienes eran los que entraban. Su sorpresa fue que era Videl quien hacia acto de presencia, pero los celos llegaron al verla acompañada de un hombre que la cogía de la cintura y le besaba el cuello. Los siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentaron en la otra punta. No tenía opción, se levantó y fue directo hacia ellos.

- Videl?!- dice Gohan en un tono fingido de sorpresa- Dios mío! Cuanto tiempo!- exclama ante la atónita mirada de Videl y la sorpresa de Ino.- es que no me reconoces? Soy Marc ( NA: Marc es un nombre típico catalán de mi tierra ), íbamos juntos al instituto.- Decidió decir un nombre falso, pues no sabía quien era ese hombre y no sabía si sabía de él.

- Marc?- Dice Videl siguiéndole la corriente- Vaya! Es cierto. Cuanto tiempo.

- Veo que os conocéis.- Dice Ino algo molesto por que no lo presentaban.

- Hay perdona, mira me presento.- decía Gohan de manera casual- Soy Marc, excompañero de clase de Videl.

- Vaya, por fin conozco a alguien de su pasado. Yo soy Ino, el novio de Videl. Siéntate con nosotros!.- Decía mas confiado Ino.

- Claro, gracias- Gohan se sentó fingiendo alegría por ese falso reencuentro, pero en el fondo la rabia lo consumía. Como que novio? Que diablos era eso. Él era su novio y permitía que ella ejerciese la prostitución? O bien no lo sabía o bien él la incitaba a ello. Y por las pintas que traía estaba convencido de que era lo segundo.

- Pues me alegra conocerte. Videl habla poco de su pasado. Es más, apenas lo conozco.

- Ja ja- se reía Gohan- Videl es asi, muy reservada con lo suyo. Y veo que no ha cambiado.

-En lo mas mínimo-le confirma Ino- Pero dime, a que te dedicas?

- Bueno, soy un hombre de negocios- miente- ahora estoy aquí haciendo tiempo, un cliente no se me ha presentado a un desayuno que teníamos concertado y me he dicho. Ahora me tengo que ir a la oficina?, pues me quedo a desconectar un rato- explica ante la atenta mirada de Ino- y tu? A que te dedicas.- Pregunta con toda la intención del mundo.

- Pues soy el representante de Videl.

- Representante? Vaya no sabía que fueras artista Videl.

- Pues ya ves, cosas de la vida- Dice Videl sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los hombre comenzaron una charla de lo más animada. Gohan dejo entrever que era un hombre con muchísimo dinero, cosa que le gusto mucho mas a Ino

- Dios mío!- Exclama Ino- que hora es! Lo lamento pero he de dejaros. Tengo una cita con otra de las chicas que represento. Bueno Gohan, ah sido un placer conocerte, pásate por el club cuando quieras, estas invitado. Videl ya te comentará!- le dice Ino- Cariño, yo he de irme, nos vemos en la noche. No me falles.- le dice dándole un beso.

Es silencio adueñó la mesa por unos minutos, hasta que videl rompió el silencio.

- Que mierdas estas haciendo!

Continuara ……………………..

Notas Autor:

Que tal! Os ha gustado? Que pasara ahora entre estos dos, y con Marc? Ya veremos … jejeje

Nos vemos y Disfrutar de la lectura!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

PUERTA 306

Videl estaba furiosa, como se había atrevido a presentarse de aquella manera. Después de la movida que había tenido con Ino la noche anterior, lo último que le faltaba es que sospechase de Gohan. Si se llegaba a enterar que con quien había estado las últimas semanas era Gohan y no la amiga que se había inventado, estaba lista. Ino se pondría echo una furia y la castigaría severamente.

- Acaso no piensas contestar- decía Vide furiosa- te dejé bien claro que me dejases en paz. Que se supone que estas haciendo?.

- Venir a buscarte- contesta tranquilamente.

- Estas loco.

- No me dijiste que tuvieses un chulo.

Videl no contestó. Se levantó echa una furia, y se marchó de aquel restaurante seguida de Gohan.

- Lárgate, no quiero que me sigas.

-No te sigo, simplemente voy en la misma dirección.

La paciencia de Videl se estaba agotando. Todo aquello era demasiado peligroso. Si Ino descubría el engaño estaba muerta. Y para colmo, Gohan parecía de lo mas tranquilo, no expresaba ningún tipo de vacilación o duda y eso la perturbaba. Se le veía mas seguro que nunca, como si su ida no fuese un impedimento para volver a llevársela. Pero que lo intentase si era hombre, pues cada vez que él se la llevase, ella se escaparía de nuevo. No se podía permitir el lujo de pasar por el mismo infierno cada vez que Gohan entrase en su vida. Demasiadas lágrimas le habían costado el poder olvidarlo y aceptar aquella realidad que le había tocado vivir, que no estaba dispuesta a echarlo todo por la borda solo por que él tuviese mala conciencia. Se había confiado una ve, pero no cometería semejante error dos veces. Ella era una puta, esa era la realidad. Era una drogadicta, esa era la realidad. Ella pertenecía a Ino, esa era la asquerosa realidad. Y Gohan no podría salvarla de sus pecados.

Videl apresuró el paso con la absurda esperanza de despistarlo, pero en el momento que cruzó una esquina chocó con alguien.

- Hay lo siento!- decía una mujer algo alterada porque toda su compra estaba en el suelo.

- Tranquila mama, deja que yo te ayude- dijo Gohan agachándose tranquilamente para recoger los paquetes que habían en el suelo.

Videl, que todavía estaba en el suelo se quedó helada. Alzó su mirada y pudo ver que la mujer con la que había chocado era Chichi.

- Videl?- preguntó la madre de Gohan- pequeña, eres tu?

Aquello fue demasiado para Videl. Se levantó corriendo sin decir nada y se fue a su casa, que se hallaba dos portales mas debajo de aquella calle. No se podía creer que se hubiese encontrado cara a cara con la madre de Gohan. No estaba preparada para semejante encuentro. Subió corriendo las escaleras que la conducían al segundo piso del edificio, y se encerró con llave en su casa. El corazón le latía fuertemente. Aquella mujer, que en un tiempo amó como a una madre, no la podía mirar a los ojos. No era digna del amor que ella le procesaba. Su vida era una mierda, todo lo que tocaba lo destruía, lo mejor era que todo el mundo se olvidase de una vez por todas de su miserable existencia y continuasen con sus vidas, de igual forma ella intentaba sobrellevar la suya.

Gohan , que siguió con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía Videl, sonrió satisfecho. Por fin sabía donde vivía ella.

- Videl!- gritó Chichi al ver que salía huyendo.

-Déjala mama- dice Gohan- Han sido demasiadas las emociones que ha sufrido estos días.

- Estos días?- pregunta Chichi- has estado con ella?

- Si.- dice algo nervioso por estar hablando de nuevo con su madre después de tanto tiempo.

- Ven, vamos allí- le dice señalándole un bar cercano- tomemos un café, y explícame todo lo sucedido.

Gohan no se negó. Era su madre. De manera que fueron a aquel bar y Gohan le explicó lo sucedido desde que la encontrase hasta ese preciso instante. Claro está que omitió algunos hechos sucedidos entre ellos demasiado íntimos.

Chichi no podía creerse que aquella chiquilla estuviese tan mal. No solo estaba ejerciendo la prostitución, como se imaginaba, sino que se había lanzado a la droga. Debía estar pasándolo fatal para no haber salido de ese mundo cuando tubo la oportunidad que Gohan le brindaba. Además, todo parecía indicar que tenía un chulo que la vigilaba de cerca y seguramente la tenía amenazada. ¿ Como una mujer tan valiente, decidida y fuerte podía someterse a la voluntad de un hombre tan asqueroso? Se preguntaba Chichi. La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que ella estuviese atemorizada y con su autoestima por los suelos. Dicen que si a una persona, por valiente y segura de si misma, le vas diciendo que no es nada, que no vale nada, llega un momento que acaba por creérselo. Estaba convencida que a esa niña, que la consideraba la hija que nunca tubo, le había ocurrido lo mismo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chichi se sintió orgullosa de su hijo. Durante todos esos años no había dejado ni un solo segundo de buscarla, y por fin logró encontrarla. Incluso se la llevó por la fuerza he izo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para sacarla de aquello.

- Gohan, perdóname hijo- dijo ella muy tranquila.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte. Simplemente actuaste como tenías que hacerlo mama. El que te enfadases con migo por lo sucedido era lo mínimo que me merecía.

- Eso es cierto- decía Chichi.- Pero tan solo eras un crío. Debí apoyarte en su momento, para que tu búsqueda durante estos años te hubiese sido más fácil.

- Eso no importa ya. Lo importante es que la he encontrado.

- Si, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti- decía su madre- pero ahora que vas ha hacer?

- No lo se, al menos he ya se donde vive y trabaja. Pero dudo que tal y como han ido hoy las cosas quiera escucharme.- explica Gohan.

- Y ese tal Ino, sabe quien eres en realidad?

- No, le dije que me llamaba Marc, y que era un hombre de negocios con mucho dinero. Creo que eso le gustó.

- Contéstame a una cosa, y se sincero, por favor.

- Dime mama.

- En el tiempo que habéis estado juntos, os habéis acostado?

- Si- dice Gohan después de dudar si contestar o no- pero fue porque ambos lo deseamos, y fue hermoso.

- Me alegra escuchar eso. Hijo, tu padre lo sabe, verdad?

- Si mama, y lamento que te lo haya ocultado, pero le pedí que no te dijese nada. cuando estaba Videl en el hospital no sabía que hacer y lo llamé.

- No te preocupes, es típico de tu padre el llevarse los secretos a la tumba. Me alegro que en esos momentos no estuvieses solo. Lo único que lamento, es haber sido tan cabezota y no haber podido ser yo la que estuviese con tigo- decía Chichi apenada.

- No sufras por eso, mama. Ya as visto que se encuentra perfectamente.

- Si, pero no puedes permitir que esta noche regrese de nuevo a ese club.

- Lo se, de momento esta noche voy ha aceptar la invitación de Ino y voy a pasar toda la noche con ella.

- y mañana?- decía Chichi

- Tambien, iré cada noche si es necesario, no permitiré que otro hombre la toque.

- Eres un buen hombre.- afirmaba Chichi orgullosa de su hijo.- solo espero que ella lo sepa ver. Toma.- le dice sacando algo de dinero de su cartera- se que no es mucho, pero si quieres pasar todas las noches necearías con ella, desgraciadamente vas a necesitar dinero. Si necesitas más solo has de decírmelo.

- Pero mama no puedo …

-Cógelo- le interrumpe- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti. Pero te pido una cosa a cambio.

- El que.

- Que cuando se vaya con tigo la traigas a casa. Dile que la queremos a pesar de todo. Que todos somos humanos, y en ocasiones la vida nos lleva por caminos que no podemos comprender. Pero cunando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana- hace una pausa- y estoy convencida que esa ventana eres tu, hijo mío.

Aquella conversación que tubo con su madre le ayudó a renovar fuerzas. Por fin había echo las paces con una de las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida. Sabía que el dinero en su casa no era algo que sobrase, y que lo que le había dado apenas cubría lo que costaba una noche con Videl, pero aquel gesto por parte de su madre era algo que no olvidaría mientras viviese.

Ya eran més de la una de la madrugada, Gohan entró en el club, con la esperanza de que Videl no estuviese con ningún cliente.

- Vaya! Menuda supresa!- Exclama un hombre desde el interior de la barra del local- Pero si es Marc. Seas bienvenido a mi casa.

- Muchas gracias- dice fingiendo amabilidad.

- Veo que Videl te ha contado.

- Si, me contó a que se dedicaba cuando te fuiste.- explica Gohan

- Y por lo que veo a ti no te ha escandalizado.

- Que va!- se ríe Gohan.- Como te dije, soy un hombre de negocios y apenas tengo tiempo para las relaciones sentimentales.

- Un lobo solitario- afirma Ino

- Exacto, y me pareció genial que Videl se dedicase a esto. Cuando éramos jóvenes siempre la consideré una chica muy hermosa. Y claro, ahora es toda una mujer y con experiencia.

- Y que más puede desear un hombre- decía alegremente Ino ofreciéndole una copa.- de manera que si estas aquí, es porque vas ha aceptar la invitación que te ofrecí.

- Por supuesto. No se le presenta a un hombre la oportunidad de estar con una bella dama todos los días.

- Bella dama!- se mofaba Ino- Me caes bien. Aquí eres bien recibido. Pero esta noche invita la casa. Videl se encuentra arriba, tercer piso puerta 306. Y disfruta de la velada.

- Muchas gracias- se despide Gohan con una sonrisa.

Aquella breve conversación que mantuvo con aquel individuo le produjo nauseas. ¿Por que tenía que pasar por todo aquello?. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mover un dedo y destruirlo de la faz de la tierra. Pero no podía iniciar una nueva vida con Videl, con una muerte a sus espaldas. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por mas bilis que tuviese que tragar. De todos modos ahora no quería pensar en eso. Pues por segunda vez ascendía aquellas escaleras que le conducían a hacia la única mujer de su vida. Las pruebas que ambos estaban pasando eran demasiado duras para dos jóvenes con toda la vida por delante. Pero Gohan estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier prueba o barrera que se le presentase. Pues Videl valía la pena de aquello y más.

De nuevo todo se repetía. El mismo pasillo y la misma puerta por cruzar. La puerta 306. La única diferencia era que ahora sabía con certeza quien era la mujer que había tras ésta. Sily para los clientes, Videl para él.

Abrió la puerta con un enorme deseo de poder verla. Y éste fue recompensado. Ella estaba sentada en la cama de espaldas a él. En esta ocasión llevaba un conjunto blanco como el marfil, que se confundía con su piel blanca. Ella se giró lentamente y se lo quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. Gohan quedó maravillado de lo hermosa que estaba. Su atuendo resaltaba con aquellos labios pintados de color rojo pasión y llevaba una hermosa garantilla de puntilla a juego con su vestimenta que adornaba aquel cuello de cisne.

- Porque será que no me sorprende en absoluto que estés aquí?

- Ino me invitó, recuerdas.

- Cierto.- dijo levantándose- Y supongo que no as desaprovechado la ocasión.

- Solo un necio dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar en tu presencia.

- Dime, llegara el día en que dejes de seguirme?- pregunta Videl acercándose lentamente hacia él.

- Jamás. Allá donde tu estés, yo iré- dice hipnotizado ante aquel movimiento de caderas que Videl le brindaba.

- Pues tendré que esconderme de nuevo.- sonríe mientras le rodea el cuello con sus brazos.

- Pues yo tendré que encontrarte de nuevo.- Dice Gohan agarrándola de la cintura.

No existieron más palabras. Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se buscaron con desesperación. Por más que Videl se negase ha aceptar aquel hombre, su cuerpo reclamaba cada parte de él. Necesitaba estar una vez más entre sus brazos. Necesitaba hallar la paz que él le brindaba. Si no podía hacerlo como mujer, al menos deseaba hacerlo como una prostituta.

El amor, la pasión y el deseo fue desatado en ambos. Gohan la llevó a la cama sin pensarlo demasiado, y la depositó en esta como si se tratase de la cosa más importante y frágil que existiese en el mundo. A Videl le encantaban aquellos pequeños detalles que tenía con ella, porque por más que lo cegase la pasión siempre pensaba en ella. Se desnudaron mutuamente, con risitas de por medio. Igual que dos chiquillos que hacen el amor por primera vez. Gohan la admiraba desde arriba completamente desnuda, exceptuando aquella gargantilla. No se cansaría jamás de contemplarla.

- Eres hermosa.

Le dijo besando su hombro mientras su mano alzaba aquellos perfectos y firmes muslos hasta encontrar aquel trasero que tanto lo enloquecía.

- Te amo. -Susurraba Gohan mientras ascendía con sus besos hasta llegar al cuello.

Videl no podía pensar. Él estaba sobre ella, dominando en todo momento la situación. Haciéndola sentir una mujer. Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percató que Gohan se había detenido.

- Videl, que es esto?

Videl abrió los ojos y vio como Gohan sostenía en su mano la gargantilla que cubría su cuello. Como no se había dado cuenta que Gohan se lo había quitado. En el cuello de Videl estaba la marca que Ino le había dejado la noche anterior cuando la agarró fuertemente del cuello.

- No es nada, - Dijo rápidamente tapándose con ambas manos el cuello- es una alergia que me ha salido por llevar un jersey de lana. Ya sabes que les tengo alergia- mintió Videl.

- Esto no es fruto de ninguna alergia.- Dice Gohan retirándole las manos- Se perfectamente que esa marca es de alguien que ha tratado de ahogarte. Quien a sido. Ino?

Videl no sabía que decir, solo se maldecía a si misma por haber sido tan descuidada.

- A sido él, verdad!- gritaba Gohan furioso.- ese mal nacido!- Dijo saliendo de la cama dispuesto a ir al encuentro de ese tío y destrozarlo con sus propias manos.

- no por favor!- se abalanzó Videl hacia Gohan abrazándolo por la espalda.- No vayas- dice sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones. - Fue culpa mía.

- Por que lo defiendes?

Ella no contestó. Durante unos minutos se quedaron ambos de pie en medio de la habitación, con sus cuerpos desnudos completamente pegados. Videl lo abrazaba con fuerza desde atrás, pero Gohan estaba completamente estático esperando una respuesta que sabía de antemano no obtendría.

Un poco más tranquilo, posó sus manos encima de las de ella, que se cruzaban en la mitad de su estomago.

- ¿Que pasó?- quería saber Gohan

- Cuando llegue, fui a trabajar.- dijo haciendo una pausa al notar como todo el cuerpo de Gohan se tensaba- Pero no pude- se adelantó ante la posible reacción que este pudiese tener- de manera que me fui a casa dejando a aquel cliente solo.

- Y Ino se enteró y se enfadó- dice Gohan imaginándose la situación.

- Si. Yo estaba en casa, y él apareció. Estaba furioso, no solo porque me había marchado en medio de un servicio, si no por haber desaparecido sin decir nada cunado ..

-Cuando te fuiste con migo- termina Gohan por ella.

- Si.

Gohan se sintió culpable por ello. Videl había tenido problemas con aquel impresentable por que él se la avía llevado sin preguntarse siquiera si aquello le traería consecuencias. Se giró y abrazó a Videl.

- Y que mas pasó.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero se alarmó al notar su torso húmedo, fruto de las lágrimas que Videl derramaba en el.

- Tranquila- le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su espalda.- cuéntamelo cuando estés preparada.

- Ino estaba realmente furioso.- decía entre lagrimas- lo siento! Gohan, lo siento muchísimo!- decía una y otra vez- yo no quise, de verdad no quería.

- que es lo que no querías?- pregunta aterrorizado de escuchar la respuesta.

- Fui suya. Gohan, anoche fui suya- se lamentaba Videl

- Te obligó?

- No, estaba furioso y enfadado. No tenía otra opción y le dejé hacer.

- Entones estabas coaccionada, es lo mimos que si te hubiese obligado.- decía furioso.- maldito, ahora verá.

- Te lo pido por favor, no vayas. Quédate con migo.- le suplicaba Videl reforzando el abrazo- quédate esta noche y hazme olvidar. Por favor.

Gohan no pudo negarse. No podía irse y dejarla en ese estado. El momento de saldar cuentas con Ino llegaría. Pero por aquella noche trataría de olvidarlo y se centraría en Videl. Aquella mujer que necesitaba que él la cuidase. De manera que le hizo el amor toda la noche. Intentando borrar de su cuerpo, mente y corazón con cara caricia y con cada beso el daño que le habían hecho. Intentando demostrarle que podía hallar en las caricias de un hombre dulzura, delicadeza y seguridad.

Continuara ………

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

UNA DECISIÓN PRECIPITADA

Videl tarareaba una canción alegremente mientras se preparaba para la noche. Se sentía feliz después de tanto tiempo. Hacía una semana Gohan le prometió que ningún otro hombre la tocaría y asi lo cumplió. Cada noche Gohan contrataba sus servicios a lo que ella respondía muy gratamente. Y durante el día Gohan pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en el piso de ella, cuidándola y amándola. Pero unas horas antes de que anocheciera, él se iba para evitar ser visto por Ino y que no llegase a sospechar de su relación. Era poco lo que habían hablado. Ella no quería hablar nada acerca del futuro, pues dudaba de que existiese alguno para ellos. Pero el echo de que Gohan se hubiese convertido en su amante de aquella manera la tranquilizaba gratamente. A eso le tenía que sumar el echo de que Ino estuviese entretenido con la nueva chica que había llegado al club, de esta manera la dejaba tranquila. Pero lo que más la asustaba era pensar que esa situación no podría durar eternamente. Era consciente de que Gohan no podría seguir pagando el dinero que requería sus servicios. Y cuando eso sucediese que ocurriría? Ya no se podía imaginar el estar en brazos de ningún otro hombre. La mera idea le causaba repugnancia. Como Iba a ser de Gohan durante el día y de otros durante la noche? Eso era impensable. Entonces, llegados a este punto, que debía hacer? Lo dejaba todo para irse con Gohan?. Eso no era posible. Lo amaba, se había enamorado por segunda vez de la misma persona, pero era un amor imposible. No podía hacer que llevase sobre sus hombros la carga de su vergüenza. Por que allá donde estuviesen siempre habría algún hombre que la reconocería. Algún hombre que le pediría de sus servicios sin saber que estaba retirada. Y cuando eso sucediese, como reaccionaría Gohan. Ningún hombre quiere ver como saludan y hacen proposiciones indecentes a su pareja. A ella misma no le gustaría si sucediese al revés.

Con todos esos pensamientos en la cabeza, Videl seguía vistiéndose en la habitación del club, hasta que el sonido de unos nudillos que llamaban a través de ella la sacaron de estos. Extrañada miró el reloj y vio que todavía era temprano. Pero imaginó que Gohan se sentía tan impaciente como ella por verse de nuevo. Con una inmensa alegría terminó de darse el último retoque y se fue a abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa radiante fue sustituida por un inmenso horror al ver a Ino acompañado de un hombre.

- Preciosa verdad- decía Ino a su amigo

- Veo que incluso te as quedado corto al describírmela- decía el hombre mirándola de arriba a bajo.

- Querida, te presento a Malcom. Es un viejo amigo que ha llegado hoy a la ciudad después de un largo viaje- Le explicaba Ino a Videl- Y ya que ha sido tan amable de venir a verme, le he propuesto que podríamos pasar una noche de lo mas agradable los tres juntos- decía con una sonrisa viciosa.

Videl no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.

- Pero Ino, creía que te gustaba más la chica nueva- Decía Videl con la esperanza de sacarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza.

-No seas tonta- se reía- Malcom es mi amigo, y como tal solo le puedo ofrecer lo mejor.

- No seas tímida- decía Malcom mientras la cogía por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.- Prometo que te lo pasarás en grande.

El cuerpo de Videl se paralizó en cuando sintió esas sucias manos encima de ella. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrorizada. Toda la felicidad y la calma que la embriagaban minutos antes desaparecieron de igual forma que si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua fría encima. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. No podía esperar a que Gohan llegase a salvarla, pues todavía era muy pronto para que llegase. La única solución que tenia era huir. Y así lo hizo. De una patada en los mismísimos, se soltó del agarre que Malcom la tenía presa y salió corriendo ignorando los gritos por parte de Ino. Fue como un rayo en dirección a su casa. Una vez llegó, se percató que había salido a la calle con lo puesto, su conjunto de ropa interior. Pero no era momento de alarmarse por semejante tontería. Tenía que pensar algo y rápido. Con la puerta cerrada con seguro y atrancada por un sillón comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón intentando hallar una solución. No podía llamar a Gohan. Dadas las circunstancias se cegaría por la rabia y sería capaz de cometer alguna imprudencia. Entonces a quien acudía. No podía llamar a ninguna de las chicas, pues ellas se meterían en problemas con Ino. Entonces a quien? El nombre de Chichi cruzó su mente, pero enseguida desechó aquella idea. Ella correría a llamar a Gohan, y eso debía evitarlo a toda costa. De repente otro nombre se cruzó en su mente y decidió llamar.

- Bulma Brief al habla, dígame?- contestaron al otro lado del teléfono

- Bulma?

- Sí, dígame. Quien es?

- Bulma soy Videl- decía con voz temblorosa.

- Videl- susurro Bulma aquel nombre como si de un fantasma estuviese tratando.- Dios mío! Estas bien?- exclamó sorprendida ante la atenta mirada de su marido que se puso alerta en cuanto oyó nombrarla.

- Por favor, necesito que Vegeta me saque de aquí.- suplicaba Videl muy alterada- estan a punto de llegar.

- Quienes estan por venir?- Decía Bulma- por favor diem que ocurre.

- Videl! Soy yo, Vegeta- dijo cogiendo el teléfono de las manos de su mujer. - Que ocurre, no esta Gohan con tigo?

- No estoy sola- dijo Videl entendiendo que Vegeta estaba al corriente de todo como ya le había informado Gohan- pero enseguida vendrán a por mi.

- donde estas?

- En mi casa.

- Esta bien, en uno minutos estoy ahí.

- Por favor, no digáis nada a Gohan- Pidió Videl.

- Descuida. Voy para allá.

Vegeta colgó el teléfono y se fue en dirección a casa de Videl. Dejando instrucciones a su esposa de que no dijese nada a nadie por el momento.

Videl colgó algo más tranquila pues sabía que Vegeta llegaría enseguida. No sabía que pasaría después, al haberlo llamado, se estaba metiendo ella sola en una situación que siempre había querido evitar. El tener que ver a todos de nuevo. Pero lo que se le estaba presentando era algo que debía evitar con más ahínco si era posible. No podía permitir que la tocasen, ya no quería más. Estaba harta de esa vida, y aunque no pudiese estar con Gohan, quería poder vivir una vida tranquila. Sin hacer daño a nadie más.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó tras la puerta. Ino ya había llegado a su casa tal y como se imaginaba. Debía estar furioso con ella por lo que hizo. Y se lo haría pagar de la forma mas cruel.

- Maldita zorra!- gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta- abre la puerta inmediatamente!

Videl no sabía que hacer, solo rezaba por que Vegeta llegase lo antes posible.

- Abre de una vez!

Ino no dejaba de gritar y forzar la puerta. El pestillo de ésta comenzó a ceder, fruto de las embestidas que éste y su amigo le propinaban.

- Maldita Puta! Te acordaras de esta! Como te as atrevido- Gritaba fuertemente furioso.

La puerta estaba cediendo. El sillón poco más podría detener aquel arranque de rabia que invadía todo el ser de Ino.

Videl estaba petrificada por el miedo. Sabía lo que iba a pasar si Vegeta no aparecía de inmediato. Ante su atónita mirada la puerta terminó por ceder. Con un gesto de mala leche, Ino terminó de empujar el sofá que se interponía en su camino y lanzó una mirada asesina a Videl. Detrás de él, se encontraba Malcom, también muy enfadado, pero divertido a la vez. Pues le encantaba que una mujer se le resistiese y su imaginación comenzó a dispararse pensando en lo que estaba dispuesto ha hacerle a aquella putilla insolente.

- Tu zorra! Ven aquí inmediatamente!- le gritó Ino

Ante aquellas palabras Videl pudo finalmente reaccionar. Aunque fue demasiado tarde. Intentó salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación, para ganar algo de tiempo, pero fue inútil. Ambos hombres se abalanzaron sobre ella tirándola al suelo. Ella gritaba desesperadamente que parasen, pero ellos la ignoraban. Malcom se lo pasaba en grande, no había nada mejor en este mundo para él, que una mujer suplicando a sus pies. E Ino estaba tan furioso con aquella descarada que estaba dispuesto ha hacérselo pagar de la pero forma posible.

Videl estaba aterrorizada, las lagrimas y las suplicas no servían de nada contra aquellos desalmados. La tenían sujeta de brazos y piernas. La habían desnudado completamente y cuando Malcom estaba a punto de introducirse dentro de ella, un fuerte golpe hico que saliese disparado hacia la pared. Ino se quedó asombrado de ver aquella escena. Un hombre que no conocía en absoluto, con un extraño peinado había echo acto de presencia.

- O la sueltas, o te mato.

Fue lo único que dijo. Ino, ignorando en donde se metía decidió plantarle cara, recibiendo como respuesta ante su atrevimiento un duro puñetazo que hizo que se retorciese de dolor en el suelo.

Videl, estaba todavía tumbada en el suelo, desnuda, observando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo había echo, Vegeta había ido en su busca y la había salvado. Sin pensar en que situación se encontraba ni en nada, se levantó corriendo a sus brazos.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez. Eso era todo lo que podía decirle. No encontraba otras palabras que pudiesen expresar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Vegeta se quedó sorprendido de la reacción que había tenido esa chiquilla. No sabía muy bien como actuar, la parte de los puñetazos se le daba bien, pero como consolar a una mujer con el corazón destrozado? No lo sabía, de manera que se limitó a abrazarla hasta que se hubo calmado.

- Estas mejor?- Preguntó Vegeta obteniendo una simple afirmación con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de Videl- Pues vete a ponerte algo de ropa mientras yo saco la basura a la calle.

Videl se sorprendió ante tal comentario. La virgen, estaba desnuda, en brazos de Vegeta. Aquella situación era la última que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que tendría que afrontar. Intentando ocultar lo mejor que pudo su vergüenza, se encerró en su cuarto mientras Vegeta hacía exactamente lo que había dicho. Sacar la basura. Cogió a los dos hombres, semi inconscientes del suelo por el pescuezo y los arrastró por las escaleras, hasta tirarlos dentro del container de basura que había en la calle. Tan solo se podían ver sus pies asomando por éste, y la imagen causó gracia en Vegeta. Si tuviera una cámara de hacer fotos, plasmaría en ella esa imagen para que Videl pudiese recordar que aquellos dos no eran mas que dos mierdas. Pero ese no era el momento de regocijarse en esos miserables, todavía le quedaba lo más difícil, enfrentarse a Videl.

Al poco rato Videl salió ya vestida y se encontró a Vegeta sentado en la mesa de comedor con dos tazas de café recién hecho.

- He preparado algo de café. Espero que no te importe.- dice Vegeta.

- Claro que no, me apetece mucho poder tomarme tranquilamente un poco de café- dijo dulcemente regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando. Sabía por todo lo que había pasado. Gohan se lo había explicado todo, incluso la última semana en la que se veían a diario. Admiraba la fortaleza que tenía esa mujer. Había pasado por muchas cosas y aún así, la tenía en frente suyo, tomándose una taza de café lo más tranquilamente posible. Pero Vegeta se sentía en deuda con ella, de modo que decidió abordar el tema.

- Perdóname, Videl.

- Como dices?

- Todo fue mi culpa. Hace 4 años no debí permitir que Gohan hiciese esa estúpida despedida en la casa, y mucho menos haber permitido que te quedases a dormir sin decirte la verdad- explicaba Vegeta

- Sabes una cosa- decía mientras dejaba la taza de café en la mesa y se la quedaba mirando- Al principio os odie a todos y os hacía responsables de lo sucedido. - decía ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta - Pero con el tiempo comprendí que en ocasiones la vida te pone pruebas y es uno mismo el que debe superarlas. Creo que Gohan y yo no supimos superar esas pruebas.- lo mira a los ojos- Vegeta, el pasado, pasado esta. No te guardo rencor ni mucho menos te culpo por lo sucedido. Hoy has venido a ayudarme sin pensarlo dos veces. De manera que te digo, que si todavía te sientes responsable por algo que ni siquiera yo lo hago, con lo que has hecho hoy as de sentir tu deuda saldada con migo.

- Gracias- se limita a decir Vegeta.

- Y no vas a preguntar que ha ocurrido?

- Creo que me hago una idea. Pero dime si estoy equivocado, pero me da la sensación que esto ha ocurrido porque has decidido dejar esta vida.

- Has dado en el clavo- dice alegremente Videl intentando sacar algo de hierro al asunto.

- Me alegro. Estoy convencido de que Gohan y tu seréis felices.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no voy a ir con Gohan- dice Videl.

- Pero yo imaginaba … - decía Vegeta asombrado

- Lo se. Pero reconozcámoslo Vegeta. Independientemente de lo mucho que nos podamos querer, mi vida esta llena de pecados. Me he acostado con cientos de hombres- explica Videl- Imagínate por un segundo que yo soy Bulma, dime como te sentirías tu. Imagínate por un segundo, que por mas que me quisieras, un domingo por la tarde salimos del cine como cualquier pareja y me encuentro con un antiguo cliente. Y éste me hace algún tipo de proposición. Como te sentirías. O si tuviésemos hijos y vamos a buscarlos al colegio y resulta que alguno de los padres que allí se encuentran es un excliente. Si los demás niños se enterasen de que la madre de tu hijo fue una prostituta, como crees que se lo harían pasar.- dice Videl- Vegeta, se sincero. Crees que después de todo lo que Gohan a pasado, tiene que aguantar todo lo que se puede pasar en el futuro?

Vegeta escuchó atentamente las palabras de Videl. Comprendía perfectamente lo que ella le quería decir. Si estuviese en el lugar de Gohan, encontrarse en esas situaciones le sobrepasarían y dudaba de cual pudiese ser su reacción. Pero le costaba asimilar que después de todo lo sucedido, esos dos jóvenes no pudiesen terminar juntos.

- Comprendo. Pero y si esas situaciones no se dan nunca- decía Vegeta en un último intento de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Y si se dan?- le contesta ella.

- Entonces dime. Que quieres que haga por ti..

Continuará …………………….

Notas autora:

Espero que os haya gustado y halla podido plasmar bien lo que quería. Pues han pasado muchas cosas y quería que se entendiese todo perfectamente.

Menudo giro ha dado esto, no os parece? Que pasará ahora? Y con gohan, como reaccionara? Pos ya veremos … jejejej XD

En fin … nos vemos!

Y disfrutar de la lectura!!!!!!!!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

ACEPTANDO LA REALIDAD

Horas mas tarde, Gohan entraba de nuevo al club de alterne. No se imaginaba lo que había sucedido rato antes, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda avisándole de que algo no andaba bien. Miró a su alrededor y pudo vislumbrar a Ino claramente enfadado mientras hablaba con la camarera y lo señalaba con el dedo.

Eso no le gustó nada en absoluto. Algo había pasado y temía que su coartada hubiese sido descubierta.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí. Si es nuestro gran hombre de negocios Marc!- decía irónicamente Ino.- imagino que habrás venido por nuestra pequeña, verdad.

- Si- decía Gohan intentando guardar la calma- hay algún problema?

- Problema? Ninguno, pero es curioso lo que me comentaban, que desde hace una semana has pedido sus servicios por todas las noches.

- Servicios por los cuales he pagado religiosamente- se defendía Son Gohan.

- Cierto- confirma Ino- pero también as pagado las horas extras que hacías durante el día?- Pregunta enfadado.

- Como dices?- es lo único que se le ocurre decir al verse acorralado.

- No te hagas el inocente con migo. Se que has estado esta semana visitando a Videl asiduamente a su casa. Una de mis chicas te ha visto entrar y salir en más de una ocasión.- le dice- Si hay algo que no soporto es que me tomen por gilipollas y abusen de mi confianza. Entre vosotros hay algo más que una simple amistad de la infancia, verdad?

- Lo que haya entre nosotros no es asunto tuyo- dice seriamente Gohan.- de manera que aquí tienes el dinero de esta noche. Si quieres más, solo lo has de decir. Pero yo me voy a verla.

- Dudo mucho que la encuentres- le dice Ino

Que era lo que había escuchado. Que no la encontraría? Acaso aquel sinvergüenza le había hecho algo.

- Que quieres decir?- Dijo girándose de repente y agarrándole por la solapa de la camisa.

- Que esa zorra no está.

- No vuelvas a llamarla de esa manera- le sisea como lo hace una serpiente antes de morder a su presa- donde está, que has hecho con ella.

- Tanto te importa esa mujer?.- dice Ino sorprendido de su reacción.- ahora comprendo, tu debes de ser aquel chico que hizo que se largase, abandonándola a su suerte. Aquel que tan tontamente amó y confió ciegamente.

Aquellas palabras le hirieron en su ego. Ese hombre sabía algo de lo que Videl había pasado. Pero no podía permitir que se saliese con la suya. Debía averiguar donde estaba.

- Te lo repetiré una vez más. Donde esta.

- No lo se, hace un rato llegó un hombre y me atacó a mi y a un amigo. Cuando regresé a buscarla ya no estaba.

Que había aparecido un hombre y se le había llevado? Eso era ridículo. Quien podría haber hecho semejante cosa.

- Quien era ese hombre.

- Y yo que sé!- dice soltándose del agarre que Gohan le tenía- era un tipo no muy alto, con el pelo de punta. Muy extravagante si he de decir.

Aquella descripción solo podía ser de una persona, Vegeta. Pero que le había movido para que hiciese aquello. Y lo que mas le extrañaba era que no le había llamado para decirle que Videl estaba con él. Aquello le parecía demasiado extraño. De todas formas subió a la habitación en la cual solía estar Videl, para asegurarse que no fuese mentira. Pero una vez estuvo en ella se la encontró vacía, lo único que había era su ropa sin guardar en la pequeña cómoda que acompañaba a la cama.

- Te dije que no estaba aquí- dijo Ino detrás de Gohan- y si no me crees, ve a su casa, que tan bien conoces y verás que no miento.

- Lo aré, puedes estar seguro de ello.- dice Gohan marchándose hacia casa de Videl.

- Una cosa más- lo interrumpe Ino en su camino- cuando veas a esa puta dile que no se aparezca por aquí, porque ni que me venga suplicando volveré a ayudarla.

Gohan estalló su rabia contenida en él dándole un puñetazo.

- Que no volverás a ayudarla, desgraciado?!- le grita- dime en que mierdas las as ayudado. Lo único que has hecho a sido humillarla, maltratarla y aprovecharte de ella- lo agarra nuevamente del cuello de la camisa- ahora escúchame bien. Como te vuelva a ver rondado alrededor de ella eres hombre muerto.

Dicho esto, y dejando a Ino aturdido en el suelo por el segundo golpe recibido en el día, fue corriendo al piso de Videl para encontrarse lo mismo, nada. La puerta estaba rota, el sillón tirado en medio del salón y la casa vacía. Allí había pasado algo. Y lo único que tenía era una descripción que concordaba con la de Vegeta. De manera que se dirigió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia la Corp. Cápsula.

Vegeta estaba intranquilo. Sabía que en cualquier momento son Gohan aparecería buscándola. No sería muy difícil comprender que había sido él quien se la había llevado si preguntaba un poco. Pero no tenía ni la menor idea de que decirle. Le había prometido a Videl que no dirían nada a Gohan.

----------------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------------

Bulma por fin respiró aliviada en cuanto los vio aparecer por la puerta. En un principio le costó reconocerla con el pelo largo y suelto. Además si a eso le añadíamos que su rostro y ojo derecho se estaban empezando a hinchar, por algún golpe que había recibido, si la ve por la calle no la reconoce. Cuando de fijó más en ella la pudo ver mucho mas delgada de lo que recordaba. Cierto era que ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una mujer. Pero lo que más le impactó fue su mirada, aquella mirada delataba que había vivido una vida dura, que hacía verla mayor de lo que era. Lo único que izo fue correr ha abrazarla. Poco sabía de lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese ejerciendo la prostitución, pero nadie se lo había confirmado. Ni siquiera Vegeta, pues se negaba ha hablar del tema. Pero en el modo en que habían transcurrido las cosas en la última hora y de la manera en que la llamó pidiendo ayuda, la duda ya no cabía en aquella asquerosa y maldita realidad. Pero todo aquello carecía de importancia. La realidad era que aquella chiquilla estaba sola y los necesitaba. Y Bulma estaba dispuesta a apoyarla en todo lo que fuese necesario.

Aquel abrazo reconfortó a Videl en lo mas profundo de su ser. Siempre había temido el día en que tuviese que verlos cara a cara. Imaginó que la repudiarían por ser un desecho de la sociedad. Pero Bulma lo primero que había echo era abrazarla. No le reprochó nada, ni tampoco insultó como ella hubiese esperado. Simplemente te limitó ha abrazarla para transmitirle una seguridad y un cariño que necesitaba desesperadamente.

- Como te encuentras, estas bien?- preguntaba Bulma revisándola de arriba a bajo como haría una madre con su hija- quieres que llame a un medico?

- Estoy bien, no será necesario- decía ella con una sonrisa- gracias a Vegeta estoy bien.

-Menos mal que as llamado. Querida, que te ha pasado?- pregunta Bulma, pero pudo ver como Videl se tensaba ante la pregunta- Si no quieres hablar de ello, no te obligaré. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa. Todos te queremos y te hemos echado de menos- le dice besando su frente- y as de saber, que sea lo que sea por lo que hayas tenido que pasar, o hacer, nadie te recriminará jamás nada. Porque todos te apoyamos. Ten eso muy presente pequeña.

- Sobre todo Gohan- puntualiza Vegeta.

- Lo se, y gracias Bulma- le dice- necesitaba oír eso. Pero preferiría que fuese Vegeta quien te explicase lo que sabe después, yo no me siento con fuerzas de hacerlo.

- No te preocupes por eso- la tranquiliza Bulma.- ahora lo mejor será que te des una buena ducha , comas algo y descanses. Mañana será otro día.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar con Gohan- dice Vegeta- Videl, él esta noche irá a verte y en cuanto se entre de lo que ha sucedido vendrá aquí.

- Lo se, por eso no puedo perder tiempo.- dice Videl- Bulma, quizás es abusar de vuestra confianza, pero necesitaría que me hicieses un favor. Porque sola no puedo hacerlo.

-Claro, lo que sea.- Dice Bulma no muy segura de lo que le vaya a pedir.- que quieres.

- No voy a entrar en detalles, eso lo dejo para Vegeta más tarde. Pero te diré que he estado ejerciendo la prostitución todo este tiempo, por una serie de circunstancias.- dice haciendo una leve pausa, pues tener que explicar todo aquello se le hacía demasiado doloroso- y ya no quiero seguir con eso. Bulma, quiero una nueva vida, en una nueva ciudad. Donde nadie me conozca. Por favor, podrías ayudarme a encontrar un lugar y un trabajo. Aré lo que sea, incluso fregar casas si es necesario, pero por favor. Ayúdame a empezar de nuevo.

-Claro que te ayudaré Videl,- le dice Bulma sorprendida de aquella petición.- pero por que no esperas a Gohan. Él te quiere y con él podrás ser feliz empezando juntos una nueva vida.

- Por favor, entiéndeme, no quiero que el tenga que cargar con migo. No soy diga de él.

- No digas tonterías- interrumpe Vegeta- la única mujer que podría ser digna a casarse con un descendiente de nuestra raza eres tu.

- Vegeta por favor- lo calla Bulma- estas segura?

- Si-afirma Videl.

- Esta bien. Tengo un amigo que vive a las afueras de la ciudad. Se que esta buscando una ayudante para su clínica veterinaria. Puedo llamarlo y explicarle que eres de confianza. Trabajarías para él, y vivirías en el rancho que tiene. Que te parece, te gustaría trabajar con animales?

Videl no sabía que decir, aquello sería el cielo para ella. No sabía si estaba soñando o era real lo que sucedía. Pero por fin tendría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo. Y por fin Gohan podría continuar con su vida.

- Si, me encantaría. Pero por favor, por lo que mas queráis. No le digáis a Gohan donde estoy. Decirle que estaré bien y que rehaga su vida por mi.

Bulma y Vegeta se miraron. Sabían que sería inútil tratar de convencerla de lo contrario. Tan inútil como convencer a Gohan para que desechase la idea de ir a buscarla. Pero todo y con eso, le prometieron no decir nada.

Bulma llamó a su amigo y lo dejó todo arreglado. Mandó llamar a un Taxi a por ella para que la llevase ha su nuevo destino y vida.

--------------- Fin del Flash Back -----------------------

Tal y como esperaba, Gohan apareció por el jardín de la casa muy nervioso.

- Vegeta!- dijo nada más verle- Donde esta Videl! Esta aquí verdad! Dímelo!- decía desesperado.

- Tranquilízate muchacho. Ella esta bien.

- Gracias a dios- aquella noticia fue como tocar el cielo para él- Videl! - la llamaba dirigiéndose al interior de la casa.

- Pero ella no está aquí.- Dijo Vegeta seriamente.

- Que estas diciendo? En donde esta- se puso nuevamente nervioso.

Vegeta le pidió que lo acompañase al interior de la casa para poder explicarle como estaban las cosas. Le contó como ella lo había llamado pidiéndole ayuda. Como la salvó de aquellos desgraciados y de que se la llevó a su casa.

- Y por que no me llamó a mi.- decía poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

- Tenía miedo de tu reacción. Sabía que podrías haber perdido los papeles.

- Pero creo que hubiese sido lo mas normal dada la situación!- grita exasperado.- Y si no esta aquí, donde diablos esta?

- Eso no puedo decírtelo.

- Como dices Vegeta?- pregunta incrédulo.

- Nos pidió que la ayudásemos a salir de todo aquello. Bulma le ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida con una migo suyo de confianza.

- Os pidió ayuda a vosotros?- decía Gohan si podérselo creer- Y yo que? Acaso no confiaba lo suficiente en mí. No le dije que la ayudaría. Era tan poca la confianza que me tenía que tubo que pedir vuestra ayuda.- decía desesperado y dolido por todo aquello.

- Gohan, ella te quiere. Y a su manera quiere protegerte.

- Pues para que me quiera de esta manera mejor no lo haga.- decía furioso Gohan.

- No seas tan duro con ella. Esta haciendo lo que cree que es mejor para ambos.

- Lo que es mejor? Dime vegeta, es mejor estar separado de la persona que amas en lugar de estar juntos. Es mejor dar la espalda a quien ha tratado de estar a su lado y le ha brindado su ayuda y la oportunidad de una nueva vida basada en el amor que le procesa, solo por protegerme ? Eso es mejor?- decía Gohan cansado de todo aquello- Ya no se que pensar. Estoy cansado de ir tras ella. Primero era por que la cagué, y cuando la encuentro coge y desaparece, pero cuando la encuentro de nuevo y parece que las cosas van mejorando vuelve a desaparecer pidiendo ayuda a los demás antes que a mi.- hace un largo suspiro- estoy cansado de toda esta mierda.

- Lo lamento mucho. Pero es su decisión y debes respetarla.- le dice Vegeta- me pidió que te dijese que rehicieses tu vida y fuese feliz por los dos. Y que por nada en el mundo la buscases de nuevo.

- Con que su decisión y que la respete- se reía histéricamente- y que sea feliz!- gritaba- pues perfecto! Reharé mi vida y no la iré a buscar más. Pero lo que no puedo hacer es ser feliz, cuando la persona que amo no quiere estar con migo!- gritó fruto de la desesperación y la angustia que todo aquello le producía.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a observar como se marchaba aquel muchacho con el corazón roto. En el fondo tenía toda la razón del mundo para encontrarse en ese estado. Gohan amaba a Videl, y ella con su cabezonería no era capaz de comprender que él la amaría por encima de cualquier adversidad que tuviesen que pasar. Solo esperaba que con el tiempo el destino cruzase de nuevo sus vidas y les diese una nueva oportunidad.

Continuara ………….

Notas Autora:

Videl se ha marchado y Gohan a tirado la toalla totalmente desesperado, pero que ocurrirá con sus vidas a partir de ahora? Sus caminos se cruzarán de nuevo? Jeje en lo sucesivo lo averiguaremos JUAS JUAS JUAS!!!!!!!!!!!1 XD

Nos vemos!!!!!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

NUEVA VIDA ( primera parte)

Estaba cansada, tenía que haber sido una mañana tranquila, pero el ternero de Mily, una de las vacas del rancho, se había propuesto salir a conocer el mundo esa mima mañana. Ralf no se encontraba en el rancho, puesto que ha primera hora se había ido al pueblo debido a que le había surgido una urgencia. El perro de uno de los vecinos del pueblo no dejaba de vomitar y lo habían llamado para que acudiese como veterinario que era. Por ello, Videl se había tenido que enfrentar sola al parto de la vaca. Lo había visto mas veces y había ayudado a Ralf en muchas otras más. Pero tener que asistirlo sola era la primera vez. Gracias a dios todo salió perfectamente, tanto Mily, la vaca, como su ternero estaban en perfectas condiciones de salud. Videl se sentía orgullosa por lo que había logrado. Una nueva vida habitaba en la tierra gracias a ella. Aquello era reconfortante para cualquiera pues desde que llegó al rancho, comprendió que ella realmente podía ser útil, y su vida valía más del lo que mucha gente se había empeñado ha hacerle creer lo contrario. Pero todo se lo debía agradecer a Ralf. Cunado Bulma le habló de él, se lo imaginó mayor, por el echo de ser veterinario y el dueño del rancho. Pero no fue así, Ralf tenía un año más que ella, 27 años. Hacia unos diez, más o menos, que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de coche, dejándolo a él y a su hermana recién nacida solos. De manera que tomó las riendas del rancho y se convirtió en el nuevo veterinario. Era un gran chico. La primeras semanas que Videl llegara, él dejó que se aclimatase por su propia cuenta. Poco sabía de la chica, pero comprendía que debía haber sufrido mucho, pues siempre estaba con la mirada triste, como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante para ella y apenas hablaba. Videl se paseaba por el rancho inspeccionándolo y siempre se detenía a observar como Ralf cuidaba de sus animales. Aquello le impactó mucho, el ver a ese hombre tratar con tanta dulzura a todos esos animales hizo ganarse su confianza. Pero no había que olvidar como Mona, la hermana pequeña de Ralf, la había ayudado mucho en su recuperación. Siempre estaba alrededor de Videl, como una mariposa revolotea alrededor de una bella flor esperando a que se abra por el calor del sol. Desde entonces, se habían echo inseparables, Videl se había convertido en la madre que Mona jamás tubo. Videl era feliz, no podía negarlo. En el último año había ganado nuevos amigos, un nuevo trabajo y una nueva vida, lo que siempre soñó. Pero ni en los momentos de más felicidad podía evitar pensar en aquel hombre que todavía era dueño y señor de su corazón. Tan solo deseaba, en lo más profundo de su ser, que realmente hubiese desechado la idea de buscarla y pudiese ser todo lo feliz que se merecía y dudaba que ella hubiese podido hacer.

- Videl! Videl!- gritaba la pequeña Mona- Has visto al nuevo ternero?

- Si pequeña, lo he visto- le decía Videl con una dulce sonrisa posando su mano en su cabecita.- Ya le has puesto nombre?

- Sip! Se llamará Toro.

Videl adoraba la pequeña, ya rea un ritual, todo nuevo animal que nacía o llegaba al rancho, Mona lo bautizaba con un nombre. Decía que era una gran responsabilidad y en ocasiones se había pasado días pensando en cual sería el mejor nombre para el animal en cuestión.

- Mira! Ralf ya ha llegado!- decía contenta al ver como el todo terreno de su hermano llegaba.- Hermano!- salió la niña corriendo a su encuentro.

- Hola pequeña granuja!- la recibía- has sido buena niña?

- Si! Me he portado muy bien- decía contenta- a que no sabes una cosa?

- El que?

- El ternero de Mily ha nacido, Videl la ha ayudado.

- En serio!- dijo sorprendido mientras caminaba hacia ella- De manera que has llevado tu sola el parto.

- Si, la verdad no creí que fuera capaz, pero no podíamos esperar a que llegases. Los demás hombres me ayudaron mucho, sin ellos no lo habría logrado.- Decía Videl

- No es necesario que te quietes merito- la adula- Sabía que este día llegaría, ya eres toda una profesional.

- No digas tonterías- decía Videl avergonzada- me he limitado ha hacer lo que te he visto hacer otras muchas veces.

- De la misma manera que yo hice después de ver ha mi padre hacerlo otras tantas más.

Era imposible, Ralf siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, y siempre era para dejarla a ella en el mejor lugar posible.

- A propósito, Mona dile a Mia que prepare un gran banquete para la noche, todo el mundo esta invitado, hoy estamos de celebración!- decía Ralf con gran entusiasmo.

- Y que se celebra?- pregunta Videl

- Hoy hace un año que llegaste a nuestras vidas, y eso es digno de celebración.

Al oír la noticia Mona salió disparada en dirección a la cocina para decir las instrucciones que su hermano le había dado. Una vez solos Ralf le entregó un ramo de rosas blancas, sus preferidas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a ver que tal estaba la vaca. Para ellos aquello era motivo de celebración, pero para Videl esa fecha representaba demasiadas cosas. El inicio de una nueva vida, una decisión muy importante tomada y el adiós no dicho al amor de su vida. Cuando podría olvidar a Gohan y por cuanto más lo recordaría? La respuesta era simple, nunca y toda la vida. Era consciente de que Ralf estaba enamorado de ella, se lo había dejado claro en una ocasión hacía un par de meses, en las fiestas del pueblo, y como el caballero que era, le dejó que tomase su tiempo para pensar en su respuesta. Pero aquello no podía esperar más, tarde o temprano le tendría que dar una contestación, y no sabía que hacer. Muchas eran las noches que se pasaba rezando por que se llegase a enamorar de él. Pero aquello era imposible. Todo su corazón estaba ocupado por una persona y no había sitio para nadie más. Pero aunque no lo amase, sí le tenía una gran estima, además de un gran respeto y una bonita amistad. Podía basar una relación con él en esos sentimientos. Ralf era un buen hombre y siempre cuidaría de ella.

La noche llegó, todos los empleados del rancho estaban invitados a la celebración, Mina, la cocinera, con la ayuda de Videl, habían preparado todo un festín al aire libre en el porche. Luego, unos cuantos montaron un escenario improvisado y comenzaron a cantar y bailar. Era una gran fiesta, todo el mundo adoraba a Videl. Desde que había llegado la alegría rebosaba por todo el lugar. Era amable con todos y siempre les ayudaba en lo que podía. Se preocupaba de su salud y de que siempre tuviesen la comida bien calentita. De modo, que todo el mundo estuvo encantado de celebrar el primer año que Videl estaba entre ellos.

Después de bailar con muchos de ellos, Videl prefirió alegarse un poco para poder pensar mientras admiraba aquel manto de estrellas que cubría el cielo como cada noche y le recordaba que algunos sueños pueden cumplirse, aunque no todos. Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó a Ralf llegar.

- Pensando un poco?- le pregunta.

- Si, estaba pensando, que donde yo vivía antes era imposible ver este cielo estrellado.- contesta videl sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

- Esa es una de las cosas que se pierde uno al vivir en la ciudad- contesta él sentándose a su lado.

- Cierto.

- Videl, se que algo te debió ocurrir en tu pasado- dice observando cada movimiento por parte de ella- y no te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes si no lo deseas. Cunado me llamó Bulma diciéndome si te podía acoger me bastó para saber que eras de confianza. Y convivir con tigo me ha bastado para saber que eres una buena persona.

- No soy tan buena, en mi vida he hecho cosas horribles- le dice tristemente interrumpiéndolo.

- Una vez mi padre me dijo que ha las personas no hay que juzgarlas por sus actos del pasado, sino por los del presente. No se que sucedió para que pienses así, pero por lo que he visto en ti, puedo decir que eres una gran mujer. Buena, dulce y bondadosa. Y eso lo llevas en tu interior, esas cosas no se pueden fingir, simplemente se poseen.

- No se como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, has tenido mucha paciencia con migo y as sabido respetar mi silencio.

-Todo el mundo tenemos secretos que no deseamos que sean rebelados- le dice Ralf-. No por ello somos peores personas. Videl- le dice mientras la coge de la mano- puede que no sepa nada de ti más allá de este último año, pero si algo se ver es que amas a otro hombre.

- Ralf yo ..- decía Videl aturdida ante tal descubrimiento.

-No te voy a pedir que me ames de igual manera, solo te pido que me dejes estar a tu lado. Estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario para que puedas llegar a verme como un hombre, pero me conformo si me puedes ver como a un compañero que quiere caminar junto a ti en el sendero que la vida nos presenta a nuestros pies.

Como desearía poder amarlo. Sería todo tan sencillo. Pero eso era imposible, y él lo sabía, y todo y con eso, estaba dispuesto a estar con ella aún sabiendo que su corazón era de otro. No pensó más y lo besó dulcemente. No sabía que era lo que el futuro le tenía preparado, lo único que sabía es que en el presente la vida le había presentado un buen hombre que estaba dispuesto a amarla y cuidar de ella. Quien sabe si llegaría el día en que podría responderle como se merecía.

Nota Autora:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14

NUEVA VIDA (segunda parte)

Una vez más, se habían hecho las tantas de la noche. Otra ronda en urgencias había provocado que Gohan se tuviese que quedar a ayudar a sus compañeros. Poco después de que Videl desapareciese de nuevo decidió tomar su consejo, rehacer su vida. De modo que con su historial académico entró con facilidad en el hospital de la ciudad. Estaba destinado en la sección de urgencias y aquello le gustaba. Pasaba muchas horas allí y de esta manera no tenía que aguantar las impertinencias de su novia, Ireza. Un mes después de la desaparición de Videl se encontró en unos grandes almacenes a su antigua compañera de instituto. Tal y como ocurría en el pasado, Ireza no dejaba de coquetear con él. No era un secreto para nadie, que ella estaba coladita por él, de manera que Gohan vio en ella la posibilidad de olvidarse de Videl. Comenzaron a quedar, primero como amigos, y la cosa iba genial. Ireza parecía haber madurado en esos años. Todavía soltera, era una mujer de un alto nivel de vida. Acostumbrada a grandes lujos y al éxito fruto de su profesión, abogada. El hecho de que Gohan fuese médico, añadía un punto más a su atractivo, sin olvidar su cartera. Gohan era consciente de que era una mujer de armas tomar, pero eso le causaba gracia, incluso potenciaba su atractivo, de manera que terminaron viviendo juntos. Los primeros meses de su relación, las cosas iban perfectamente, pero poco a poco, Gohan comenzó a ver que clase de mujer era. Nada más irse a vivir juntos, ella dejó de trabajar, la excusa que puso era que la novia de un médico tenía que estar dedicada por completo a él y sus necesidades, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Cuando Gohan llegaba a casa no encontraba la comida hecha, la casa estaba por recoger y ella llegaba en muchas ocasiones más tarde que él. Ireza insistía en que tenían que contratar a una mujer de la limpieza para que se encargase de todas aquellas tareas, cosa que Gohan se negaba. Jamás pagaría a una mujer por que hiciese ese tipo de trabajos cuando ella misma podía hacerlo, pues disponía de todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero en que invertía su tiempo Ireza? Pues en ir de compras y pasar el rato con sus amigas alardeando de la perfecta vida que vivía con el doctor, por muy falso que fuese. No tardó mucho en comprender que aquello no funcionaba, pero ya le importaba bien poco. Era consciente de que si la dejaba, cuando estuviese con otra mujer, serían otra clase de problemas los que tendría, pues sin amor no se podía pretender ser feliz. Y eso es lo que le sucedía, el no amaba a Ireza y en el fondo ella lo sabía. Fue ese el motivo por el cual ella aceptó vivir con él y continuar con su amante, Sharpper. También antiguo amigo del instituto. Ireza estaba enamorada de él, pero las cosas no le fueron bien en la vida y terminó siendo un humilde mecánico de motos. Como éste no podía darle la vida a la que Ireza estaba acostumbrada se contentó en ser su amante. Gohan lo sabía, Ireza sabía que Gohan lo sabía, pero nadie decía nada. Ese era el precio que él había de pagar por no amarla y era el precio que ella había de pagar por su codicia.

Todo y con eso, la convivencia era cada vez más insostenible. Gohan llegaba a casa cansado del trabajo y lo único que recibía eran malas caras y desplantes. Ya estaba cansado, de manera que decidió pedir el traslado a una clínica privada que había en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, con la esperanza que un cambio de aires fuese bueno para ambos.

- ¿Que has hecho que?- Preguntaba Ireza escandalizada desde el tocador de su habitación.

- Hace unas semanas pedí una plaza para esa clínica y me la han concedido. Nos facilitarán una casita de campo en el rancho del veterinario del pueblo.

- Me estas diciendo que pretendes que nos vayamos a vivir a una casucha perdida en no se donde de un pueblucho?

- Creo que el cambio de aires nos irá bien a ambos.

- ! Eso dilo por ti! Tú tendrás tu trabajo¡pero dime que es lo que yo pinto allí!

- Pensaba que el estar a mi lado era suficiente- dice serio Gohan

- Pero amor- decía Ireza como si fuese un corderito degollado al ver que Gohan se estaba enfadando por su reacción- aquí tenemos nuestra vida, nuestros amigos. No me puedes pedir que lo dejemos todo.

Gohan solo se limitaba a mirarla, sabía lo que pretendía, embaucarlo. Una sesión de sexo y ella se saldría con la suya, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

- Mira Ireza, yo necesito este cambio, en el trabajo estoy agobiado y apenas te veo. Me gustaría al menos intentarlo.- le explica- si después de un tiempo, no te aclimatas al lugar, regresaremos a la ciudad. Tómatelo como un periodo vacacional para ambos. Tú podrás descansar disfrutando de las maravillosas vistas del campo y yo con menos trabajo estaré más pendiente de ti. ¿Que me dices?

- ¿Me prometes que si no me gusta el lugar nos volveremos?

- Lo prometo.- sentencia Gohan.

Ireza aceptó el trato. No quería tentar demasiado a Gohan no fuese que decidiese irse sin ella y terminase dejándola. Un par de meses los podría aguantar, pero tenía claro que después ambos regresarían a sus acomodadas vidas. Por el momento le concedería el capricho, como buena novia que era y futura esposa que deseaba ser pronto.

Ya estaba todo listo, y el viaje emprendía su marcha. Gohan conducía su flamante deportivo e Ireza estaba sentada junto a él absorta en la música que sonaba y el paisaje que miraba. Una semana después de que se anunciase el cambio de destino, Ireza comenzó a comprar todo tipo de vestimentas a lo cowboy. Era necesario que estuviese preparada con lo mejor, pues dudaba que en aquel lugar pudiese haber tiendas a su altura. Gohan la dejó hacer, era lo mejor. Pero apenas se tomó la molestia en pensar en ello demasiado. Aquel cambio lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era incapaz de aceptar aquella realidad, se negaba a tener que dejarlo con ella, pues no quería estar solo, por más egoísta que sonase aquello. Por que mientras tuviese esos dolores de cabeza no pensaba en ella, en Videl. Hacía algo más de un año que se fue. Nunca supo nada de ella, Vegeta no le dijo nada y tampoco quiso ponerlo entre la espada y la pared. Hacía mucho que se había resignado. Lo único que sabía era que estaba a salvo y que había empezado una nueva vida y parecía feliz. Eso por un lado lo reconfortaba, ella lo merecía. Pero por otro, la duda de saber si había rehecho su vida con otro hombre, de la misma manera que él había hecho lo llenaba de celos. No podía imaginársela en brazos de otro, ni tampoco aceptando los besos y caricias que este pudiese procesarle. Ni tampoco podía aceptar que confiase en orto cuando no lo hizo con él. Todo aquello lo consumía por dentro, y a la vez lo hacía sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sumergido en todos sus pensamientos el tiempo voló y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían llegado al rancho y el dueño de este los estaba esperando.

- ¡Hola! Bien venidos- decía alegremente recibiéndolos en su casa.

-¡Hola!- saluda Gohan saliendo del coche- Muchas gracias, soy Gohan el nuevo medico del pueblo.

- Es un placer, mi nombre es Ralf, y soy el veterinario- dice estrechándole la mano- y esta preciosa dama debe ser su señora- dice haciendo una reverencia.

- Es muy amable- dice muy digna- mi nombre es Ireza, y eso de señora todavía no, solo soy su novia.

- ¡Vaya!- dice sorprendido- pues déjame que te de un consejo, amigo. Cásate con ella antes de que te la quiten- comentaba alegremente.

- As oído querido- decía Ireza- haber si de todo esto sacamos algo bueno y sigues sus consejos.

- ¡Ja ja! Menuda mujer- reía Ralf.

- Dímelo a mí que vivo con ella- contestaba Gohan.

- Bueno, dejarme que os acompañe a vuestra casa, esta cerca de aquí, iremos con los caballos.- les explica Ralf- por la noche os presentare al resto de la familia, mi hermana y mi prometida.

- ¿Prometida?- pregunta Gohan curioso.

- Si, es una mujer encantadora, estoy convencido que ella y tu novia harán buenas migas. Pero hoy no ha podido estar para daros la bienvenida, pues ha tenido que acompañar a Mia, la cocinera, ha comprar al pueblo. Pero esta noche en la cena os la presentaré y mañana os llevaré a que conozcáis el pueblo y la clínica. Por el momento descansar y deshacer vuestros equipajes, mas tarde os avisaré para la cena.

- Muchas Gracias- dijo Gohan.

La cosa había empezado mejor de lo que Gohan esperaba. Aquel hombre, Ralf, se le veía buena persona. Le había caído muy bien, incluso a Ireza. La casa que les habías proporcionado era pequeña pero muy bonita, incluso su novia tenía que admitir que aquella imagen de la casa de madera, rodeada por aquellos inmensos prados verdes, era como sacada de un cuento de hadas. Simplemente preciosa. No tardaron mucho en desempaquetar el equipaje y después de pasear por los alrededores como una pareja de recién enamorados, un hombre del servicio fue en su busca, para llevarlos a la casa grande a cenar.

Cuando llegaron algunos hombres de confianza de Ralf estaban esperando en la mesa. Una pequeña niña estaba sentada a la derecha de éste, la cual imaginó que sería su hermana, y el asiento de su izquierda estaba vacío. Dedujo que estaría reservado para su prometida. Amablemente los invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la mesa.

- Bueno, he pedido a estos hombres que se sentasen esta noche con nosotros, para que los conozcáis. El barbudo con cara de amargado es Tomy- se reía ante la mala cara de este- no te asustes Ireza- le decía-pues es un trozo de pan. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sea algún arreglo de la casa o que te lleve a algún sitio él lo hará con mucho gusto.

- Un placer señorita, señor.- Termina diciendo a Gohan.

- Un placer, mi nombre es Gohan.

- Y el que esta a su lado, es Maiquel, es quien se encarga de los caballos. Lo mismo, lo que necesitéis ellos estarna dispuestos a ayudaros- termina de presentar Ralf.

- Encantado- Saluda Gohan.

- Ejem- de repente te oye.

- Y por supuesto, por último y no menos importante aquí tenemos a la princesita del castillo- se reía Ralf.-mi hermana Mona.

- Es un placer- decía la pequeña en pose de señorita adulta ante las risas de los demás.

-Es un pacer conocer a semejante damita- decía Gohan con una tierna sonrisa- Espero que me hagas de guía por el rancho y me enseñes los lugares mas divertidos que hay en éste- le decía en tono de confidencia.

-¡Pues claro que lo haré!- Exclama toda emocionada la niña.

De nuevo todos rieron ante la inocencia de la niña, todos excepto Ireza, a la cual no le gustaban demasiado los niños.

Un portazo hizo alarmar a los recién llegados, y unos pasos que se oían indicaban que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa. La puerta del salón se abrió y una joven hermosa con un sombrero baquero hizo acto de presencia.

- Lo lamento mucho Ralf- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla- Hemos tenido un problema de última hora con la tarta que estábamos preparando.

- Tranquila- el decía Ralf divertido- deja que te presente a mis invitados- le dice poniéndose de pié. - Os presento a mi prometida, Videl. Cariño él es el nuevo médico del pueblo, el Señor Son Gohan con su adorable novia Ireza.

Continuara…………….

Jajaja¡Si es que soy mala! Menudo encuentro han tenido estos dos¿o más bien tendría que decir estos tres¿Como van a reaccionar, que es lo que pasará? Ya se verá XD

¡Nos vemos!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15

EL PASADO SIEMPRE ESTA AL ACECHO

El tiempo se detuvo para Gohan y Videl. Ninguno de los dos esperaba aquella mala jugada del destino. Después de todo lo ocurrido, idas y venidas, el reencontrarse bajo aquellas circunstancias, ambos con sus respectivas parejas, era algo nada esperado.

Gohan no daba crédito a lo que veía. Enfrente se él estaba la mujer por la que había luchado tanto tiempo y por la que se había enamorado. Pero ahora era la prometida del veterinario del pueblo. No pudo evitar el ponerse furioso, en poco más de un año se había prometido, con un hombre que poco conocía. Los celos se apoderaron de él.

Videl se encontraba mas o menos en la misma situación que Gohan. Pero la sorpresa para ella fue que éste estaba saliendo con Ireza, su antigua amiga. Jamás imaginó por parte de ella tal traición hacia su amistad. ¿Pero quien era ella para reprocharle nada? De modo que intentó por todos los medios alegrarse por ellos. Al menos uno de los dos estaba con la persona amada.

-¡Dios mío! Videl- exclamó llena de alegría Ireza sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¡eres tu!- Y salió corriendo ha abrazarla.- Gohan¿Has visto? Es Videl.- decía mientras la abrazaba.

- Ireza! Cuanto tiempo amiga.- Dijo lo más sinceramente que pudo Videl.

- Veo que os conocéis.- comenta Ralf.

- Si, Ireza, Videl y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos críos en el instituto.- explica Gohan.- Cuanto tiempo, Videl. Se te ve muy bien.

- Gracias, lo mismo puedo decir de ti.

Las palabras hubiesen sobrado, de no ser que había más testigos en ese salón, los cuales no debían sospechar nada. Pero Videl y Gohan sabían la verdad. Sabían lo que habían sufrido por el otro. Y aquel desafortunado encuentro podría llegar ha hacer sufrir a más gente de lo que se pudiesen esperar.

- ¡Pues esto si que es una sorpresa!- exclamaba Ralf contento- No sabéis como me alegro. No conozco a nadie de la vida de Videl. Me alegra conocer a antiguos amigos suyos.

- Si te soy sincera- comenta Ireza a Videl- yo me siento más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí, al menos ahora no me sentiré tan sola.

- No te preocupes por eso. La gente aquí es muy agradable. Verás que en poco tiempo te adaptas.- le dice Videl

- Dudo que sea antes de dos meses- comenta Ireza dejando extrañada a Videl.

- Bueno, puesto que todos nos conocemos ya, porque no empezamos a cenar- Decía Ralf contento de aquel encuentro, pero ignorante de la gravedad del mismo.

La cena transcurrió cordialmente. Ralf puso al corriente a Gohan acerca de la gente del pueblo, el alcalde y sus manías. Gohan tenía que reconocer que era un tipo amable e incluso agradable. Pero cada vez que veía como tenía un gesto íntimo con Videl, la sangre le hervía. Videl, en cambio, centró su atención en Ireza, comentándole algún que otro cotilleo. Mas tarde decidieron hacer una copa en la sala de estar, quedándose solos los hombres mientras ellas se iban a preparar un poco de café.

-Déjalo- le dice Videl- ya lo hago yo. Tú eres la invitada.

- Gracias- dice Ireza mientras se sienta en una sillada la cocina.- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien¿Qué?

- ¡Cuéntame! Que ha sido de ti todos estos años- le dice su amiga toda emocionada.

-No se que quieres que te cuente, pues no hay gran cosa.

- Vamos mujer, ponme al corriente. Lo único que se es que hace más de 5 años lo dejaste con Gohan. Pero él nunca me ha querido hablar de aquello.

- Si bueno. Es que no terminamos muy bien- explica superficialmente- pero por lo que veo, a vosotros si que os ha ido vento en popa. Si te digo la verdad, jamás me hubiese pensado que acabarías con Gohan. Yo te veía con Sharper.

- ya, todo el mundo decía lo mismo. Pero al final no pudo ser.

- ¿Que pasó?- Pregunta Videl

- Pues su familia quedó en la ruina total, poco después que te fueras. Y Sharper para poder sacar a su familia adelante entró a trabajar como mecánico.- explica Ireza- pero yo creo que en el fondo es algo que siempre le gustó hacer.

- Vale¿pero que pasó para que lo dejaseis?

- Ya te lo he dicho, se arruinó.

- Ireza, me estas diciendo que no estas con él¿por que no tiene dinero?

- Lo se¡lo se! Pero ya me conoces. - dice tranquilamente

- Pero el te quería.- le dice Videl

- Pero eso no es suficiente. Mira Videl, se que estas acostumbrada a que las cosas te vayan bien. Pero mi vida no ha sido perfecta¿sabes? Desde que terminé la carrera he tenido que trabajar duro para hacerme un hueco en un mundo de hombres. Y Sharper no estaba a la altura.

- ¿Y gohan si?

- Pues si, como ves es médico y con el tengo el nombre y prestigio que merezco.

- Pero para tener un nombre, primero tendrías que ser su esposa.

- Ay Videl! Tan inocente como siempre, eso solo es cuestión de tiempo. Mientras lo tenga con el estomago lleno y satisfecho en la noche, te aseguro que en poco me pedirá que me case con el. Hay te imaginas- exclama Ireza de repente- ¡que nos casemos las dos el mismo año! Sería como siempre quisimos cuando éramos niñas. ¿No sería maravilloso?

- Si maravilloso- se limita ha contestar- vamos, el café ya esta.

Ambas se dirigieron hacia el salón donde sus respectivas parejas se encontraban hablando muy animadamente sobre los temas relacionados con el rancho. Ireza corrió a sentarse al lado de Gohan y Videl se dispuso a servir el café. Pero aunque estaba de cuerpo presente, su mente te hallaba todavía sumergida en la conversación que acababa de tener con su antigua compañera de instituto.

Con los años, Ireza, no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Continuaba siendo la niña caprichosa y codiciosa que recordaba. Pero el dejar al chico que siempre quiso por dinero, era rastrero incluso para ella. Entonces eso le daba que pensar. Realmente estaba con Gohan porque lo amaba ¿o por su estatus social? Si era por lo segundo la rabia la comía por dentro. Ella deseaba que Gohan amase a una mujer y que esta le correspondiese, tal y como se merecía, pero dudaba que Ireza fuera capaz de hacerlo. Eso no era justo, no era lo que ella quería para él. Tan solo esperaba que aquel noviazgo terminara bien. Pero lo que mas le molestó de todo es que la acusara de no saber nada de la vida y de inocente. ¿Que sabia ella por lo que había tenido que pasar y dejar de pasar? Lo único que sabía en esta vida, era que no le deseaba, ni ha su peor enemigo, que pasara por lo mismo que ella.

Ya eran las doce de la noche. Durante todo ese rato Videl y Gohan evitaron el mirarse el uno al otro, aunque algún cruce de palabras fue inevitable, provocando que viejas heridas comenzasen ha abrirse.

- Bueno.- dice Videl- la velada ha sido fantástica, pero es tarde. Todavía he de dar un último vistazo a los caballos. Y si no me apresuro mañana no habrá quien me levante.

- ¡Vaya! Es cierto, se ha hecho muy tarde.- dice Ralf- será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir todos. Mañana hay mucho que hacer.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo- dice Gohan

- Tomy os acercará a la casa- dice Videl- que descanséis, nos vemos mañana.- y con un saludo cordial se va a los establos.

- De acuerdo, pues mañana después de desayunar os llevaré al pueblo.- comenta Ralf- porque más tarde me será imposible. Me he de acercar a la ciudad a comprar algo de material, que aquí no hay.

- ¿Y no podríamos ir primero a la ciudad?- dice Ireza.

- ¿Y por que? Sabes que tengo que estar primera hora en la clínica.

-Es que olvidé traerme algunas cosas, y las necesitaría para mañana.

- Pero Ireza¿no pueden esperar?- comenta Gohan cansado de aquella actitud caprichosa

- ¿que mas da? No creo que a la gente del pueblo le venga de unas horas.

- Hagamos una cosa- dice Ralf intentando evitar una discusión- yo me acerco con Ireza a la ciudad y que Videl te lleve al pueblo.

-No es necesario, Ireza puede esperar.- sentencia Gohan

- ¡Ay amigo! Una mujer nuca se la puede hacer esperar- le dice guiñando un ojo- ¡decidido pues! Te parece bien Ireza?

- Eso sería fantástico. Muchas gracias y buenas noches.

Gohan e Ireza se van acompañados de Tomy para guiarles hacia su casa. Pero Gohan estaba tan enfadado con Ireza por ese comportamiento que decide irse ha dar una buelta.

- Pero señor- dice Tomy- ¿ya sabrá regresar después?

- No te preocupes, tengo buena orientación y el caminar un poco me vendrá bien.

- Como siempre solos piensas en ti- dice Ireza enfadada.

- Lo que ti digas, no me esperes levantada.- y se va si decir nada mas ante los morros de ella.

En esos momentos Gohan no se podría ir a dormir aunque quisiera. Demasiadas emociones por un día, y de remate la vena caprichosa de su novia que tanto detestaba. De manera que se puso a caminar con la esperanza de poder encontrar un pequeño estanque que había visto al llegar al rancho aquella tarde. Deseaba poder tumbarse sobre la hierba fresca y húmeda y dejarse llevar por la brisa nocturna bajo el manto de estrellas y no pensar en nada más. Poco después de unos minutos paseando lo encontró. Pero su momento de paz no lo podría ver realizado aquella noche, pues en la orilla del estanque había la sombra de alguien. Por curiosidad se acercó y antes que sus ojos vislumbrasen bien aquella imagen su corazón se aceleró y su estomago se encogió, diciéndole claramente quien era aquella persona, Videl. Después de todo lo sucedido ahora la tenía allí, en frente de él. Eran tantas las cosas que le quería preguntar, tantos porqués, tantas dudas. Pero ya no más, estaba cansado de ir tras ella. Él la amó, pero aquello no era correspondido. Ella simplemente lo utilizó como medio para huir de aquel infierno en el que estaba y no la culpaba por ello. Pero ahora estaba bien, tenía la vida que siempre quiso y por lo visto el prometido que siempre soñó. Pues él no iba a caer de nuevo a sus pies.

Con mucha cautela se acercó hasta quedarse a escasos milímetros de su espalda.

- Preciosa vista.

Videl se asustó y se giró de inmediato, pero del mismo impulso resbaló y estuvo a punto de caerse al agua, de no ser porque Gohan tuvo mayores reflejos y la sujetó a tiempo atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Como te des un baño a estas horas pillaras un resfriado. ¿Y quien me llevará mañana al pueblo?- dice susurrándole en el oído

- Ralf te llevará- dice Videl separándose de él rápidamente, cosa que ofendió a Gohan

- Vaya, antes no te soltabas de mi agarre con tanta rapidez.

- Mira Gohan, no estoy para tonterías.

-Es curios.- dice mientras se la acerca peligrosamente- antes eras tu la que se lanzaba a mis brazos.

- ¿Que estas insinuando?

- Nada que tú y yo no sepamos querida- dice Gohan con rabia

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado?

- A mi ninguna. Es solo que me alegro mucho que por fin tu vida sea el cuento de hadas que tanto deseaste- dice irónicamente- y claro, yo debo ser el ogro, en tu cuento.

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto.-dice Videl asombrada emprendiendo la vuelta ha su casa.

- ¿A donde vas?- la agarra del brazo.

-Suéltame Gohan. He de ir adentro.

- Claro, tu querido prometido te espera.

- ¡Pues claro que me espera!- le grita liberándose del agarre-Igual que ha ti Ireza. ¿Pero a ti que te pasa?

- ¿Como puedes estar con él¡Que te ha dado él que yo no pudiese darte!- Dice furioso acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Como tienes la poca vergüenza de preguntarme eso, cuando tu estas viviendo con Ireza?- le contesta más furiosa acercando aún más su rostro en tono amenazante.

- Esta bien, pero ni sueñes que caeré rendido a tus pies.

- Por mi perfecto.- dice Videl.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros. Los dos pudieron ver en los ojos del otro una rabia contenida mezclada con un deseo que debía estar apagado. En esos momentos no había nadie, nada les impedía dar rienda suelta a lo que sus corazones deseaban realmente, pero acababan de discutir. El porque, ninguno lo sabía, pero su orgullo pudo mas y el canto de un búho los salvó de cometer nuevamente un error ya cometido. Videl salió corriendo en dirección ha la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Gohan. ¿Que era lo que había ocurrido? No lo tenía nada claro. Pero sabía que no podía caer nuevamente bajo el embrujo de aquella mujer, porque sabía de antemano que ella se iría y él se quedaría nuevamente solo. Con el corazón roto.

Continará………………..

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	16. Chapter 16

Cap 16

UN NUEVO DIA

-Estas bromeando, verdad?

- Pero que ocurre? No pensé que te molestase el ir a llevar a Gohan al pueblo esta mañana- Decía Ralf mientras hacía la cama.- Acaso no erais amigos?

- Esa es la cuestión Ralf, que éramos amigos. Y de eso hace mucho- Decía Videl intentado hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- No seas tonta- se ríe Ralf abrazándola por la cintura- Ya verás como te lo pasas bien. Pásame la almohada.

-Toma. - se la da -Pero que quieres que haga yo con él?

- Pues preséntale al alcalde, a la señora Dory, al barrendero Tobias.. No se, muéstrale la iglesia o la plaza del pueblo. Y claro, no te dejes la clínica- dice besándole el cuello.- anda amor, ya le he dicho a Ireza que iríamos a la ciudad, y me da que si le digo de no ir no se lo tomará muy bien.

- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas amor. E Ireza es una caprichosa- dice Videl

- Es tu amiga- le recuerda Ralf- y hemos de hacer todo lo posible para que se sienta a gusto. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder otro medico.

- Esta bien, pero solo esta vez. Y que conste que lo hago por ti. No quiero que con la excusa de que somos ex compañeros tenga que llevarle a todos lados.

- Esa en mi niña. Venga, bajemos a desayunar.

Como iba a desayunar Videl sabiendo que tenía que pasar el día con Gohan enseñándole el pueblo y presentándole a los vecinos, cuando no había dormido apenas debido a la conversación que había tenido con Gohan por la noche. Apenas reconocía a aquel Gohan, jamás la había hablado de esa manera. Se le veía furioso y celoso, pero eso era absurdo. El vivía con Ireza y no tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera. Solo esperaba que su actitud fuese fruto del reencuentro tan inesperado que habían tenido y hoy estuviese de mejor humor.

- Buenos días pareja!- Saludó Ireza entrando en la cocina junto con Gohan.- Ya no veo el momento de ir a la ciudad Ralf.

- Ja ja! Lo dices como si hiciese tiempo que no vas, y justo ayer saliste de ahí.- Decía Ralf sirviéndoles el desayuno.

- Gracias- Agradece Gohan- Es que Ireza es adicta a la contaminación de ésta.

- Vamos querido, no seas así- le dice Ireza dándole un codazo.- Y más vale que no le causes problemas a Videl- le advierte- si este gruñón te molesta no dudes en decírmelo, que ya me encargaré yo de darle su merecido castigo.- Le dice guiñándole un ojo.

- No te preocupes, se como domar a la bestia- Dice Videl

- Vaya! Nos hemos levantado peleones por la mañana.- dice Gohan.

- Es que hay que estar precavido, nunca se sabe.

- No te preocupes, seré bueno, aunque depende del castigo que Ireza me tenga preparado- dice Gohan con segundas.

- Esto.. Será mejor que nosotros vayamos tirando- Dice Ralf metiéndose en aquel cruce de navajas- Llegaremos por la tarde, espero que os encontremos de una sola pieza.- dice algo intranquilo.

- No te preocupes cariño- dice Videl besándolo- Solo bromeábamos, verdad Gohan?

- Claro! Si es que en el fondo nos tenemos mucha estima.- dice molesto al presenciar esa escena.

- No te preocupes Ralf!- dice Ireza tranquilamente.- estos dos puede parecer que se lleven mal, pero en el fondo son buenos amigos. Gohan cariño, se bueno y pásatelo bien, esta noche me cuantas como te ha ido- dice Ireza cogiendo su abrigo- nos vamos?

- Si- confirma Ralf- hasta luego.

Ralf e Ireza se fueron dirección a la ciudad, ignorantes de la batalla que estaba comenzando a librarse.

- Se te ve muy bien con Ralf.

- Verdad que si? Es un buen hombre, y me quiere mucho.

- Y tu a él?- pregunta Gohan

- Creo que esa pregunta sobra contestarla.

- Eso es un si o un no?- insiste Gohan

- Y tu cuando piensas casarte con Ireza? Si vivís juntos lo correcto sería como mínimo que se lo pidieses.

- No sufras por mi, acaso no conoces el dicho que lo bueno de hace esperar?

- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha tambien nosotros- dice Videl ignorando su comentario anterior.

- Como la guía diga.

Gohan y Videl se pusieron de camino al pueblo. El trayecto fue silencioso y el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos podía entender por que estaba a la defensiva con el otro. Después de todo, si ambos eran felices, por que no se limitaban a alegrarse por ellos en lugar de atacarse mutuamente? El miedo, las dudas y los celos serían grandes respuestas, pero ninguno las admitiría, no por ahora.

- Bueno, ya llegamos.- Dice Videl saliendo del coche.

- Vaya, es un pueblo muy bonito.

- Si, somos pocos los habitantes y casi todos nos conocemos. Si te gusta el trato personalizado con tus pacientes aquí estarás perfectamente.

-Es bueno saberlo.

- Ven, te presentaré a Dory, es la dueña del restaurante. Sus comidas son deliciosas.

Gohan la siguió hasta el interior del restaurante.

- Videl! Que bueno que te pases por aquí- la saluda la señora Dory

- Hola Dory! Como esta su marido?

- Mejor, gracias. Pero la bronquitis lo tiene hoy en cama. Esta noche ha tenido mas ataques de tos- le explica- pero dime, quien es este joven tan apuesto que te acompaña.

- Le presento a Son Gohan, será el nuevo médico del pueblo.

- Es un placer señora- Saluda Gohan

- Dios te bendiga, querido! Desde que el antiguo médico falleció hemos estado como abandonados. Nos hace mucha falta Dr.

- Pues ya no se sentirán más así. En una hora iré a ver la clínica. Si quiere dígale a su marido que se pase y con mucho gusto lo atenderé.

- Muchas gracias!- decía la mujer contenta- venga que van a tomar, la casa invita!

Gohan y videl se sentaron a tomar unos cafés cortesía de la señora Dory.

- A sido muy mable por tu parte- comenta Videl entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo impropio de mi.

- pues que quieres que te diga, desde que has llegado no te reconozco- dice Videl.

- Pues soy el de siempre , amor.

- No, no lo eres. Y no me llames asi, sabes que no lo soporto.

- Y se mas cosas- dice Gohan.

- Que insinúas? Acaso me estas amenazando?

- No, pero no me gusta que me digas que no me reconoces, la que ha cambiado eres tu.

- Pues claro que he cambiado. Ahora llevo una vida tranquila, en un pueblo con una gente maravillosa.- dice- ya no soy la mujer de hace un año Gohan.

- Ya, y por eso te acuestas con el dueño del rancho.- dice irónicamente- menudo cambio.

-Vete a la mierda.

- Detrás de ti, amor- dice Gohan

Tras aquel breve pero intenso e incomodo momento vivido en el restaurante, se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la clínica, que se hallaba en la plaza del pueblo. Aquella situación le resultaba totalmente irreal a Videl. Que le pasaba a Gohan? Como podía tratarla de esa manera cuando siempre había sido todo corazón y bondad. No entendía aquel cambio de actitud del chico. La sarcástica siempre había sido ella. Que Gohan la contestase de esa manera la intimidaba mucho. Era como si Gohan no fuese más que otro tío gilipollas de los tantos que había conocido. Y eso era algo que jamás imaginó que ocurriese. Tal vez su relación con Ireza lo había cambiado. Esa chica no era un buen modelo a seguir, y era capaz de trastornar al más bueno con sus terquedades y caprichos. Su corazón estaba triste. No imagino que su reencuentro con él fuese tan amargo. Eso la tenía totalmente decepcionada. Si tan solo pudiese olvidar todo lo sucedido entre ellos y regresar a ser los amigos que en su momento fueron. Pero eso era un imposible, ambos habían cambiado, y mucho. La vida les había tratado mal, y talvez ellos se limitaban a sobrevivir.

Videl le mostró la plaza, le iba explicando cada rincón de esta. Quien era el panadero, que tuviese cuidado con el perro del carnicero pues tenia muy malas pulgas, o incluso que vigilase con el barrendero Tobias, pues a pesar de ser un buen hombre, era muy solitario y en cuanto te pillaba no te dejaba pues se ponía ha hablar y ha hablar.

Gohan la escuchaba, pero sin darse cuenta en que momento sus palabras, el canto de los pájaros y todo lo que los rodeaba dejaron de existir. En ese instante todo su ser se centro en ella. Pudo observar como por unos segundos se relajó mientras le relataba todas aquellas historias. Incluso en un par de ocasiones la vio sonreír. Lo que daría él por ser el motivo de su sonrisa. Pero eso era imposible, la realidad era que estaba prometida, y eso lo torturaba por dentro. Cierto que él vivía con Ireza, pero aquello era una farsa, no tenía futuro alguno. En cambio Videl había rehecho su vida realmente, y eso le dolía. No podía entender por que se fue, por que desapareció de nuevo de su vida. Él hubiese cuidado de ella, la hubiese amado y la hubiese echo feliz. Pero lo que estaba claro era que su amor no era correspondido, y eso dolía más si era posible. De manera que si ella estaba dispuesta a casarse con Ralf, él haría todo lo posible para que cuando llegase ese momento, ella dudase de su elección. Por más mínima duda que en su corazón naciese, él se daría por satisfecho.

- Gohan! Me estas escuchando- Lo llamó Videl atrayéndolo a la realidad.

- Lo siento, estaba distraído.

- Si lo que te cuento lo encuentras tan aburrido, limítate a decírmelo, para no gastar saliva inútilmente.- dijo dando media vuelta- Se nos ha hecho tarde, será mejor que subamos a la consulta, para que te vayas familiarizando con ella.

Gohan se limitó a seguirla, pero cuando entraron en esta se quedó maravillado. No era tan grande cómo en el hospital que había estado viviendo, pero era acogedora y muy intima. Eso le gustaba, de esta manera podría tener un trato más personalizado con los pacientes y eso le gustaba.

- Y este será tu despacho- le indicó Videl finalizando el Tour.- Mañana buscaremos a una ayudante, hasta que la encontremos tendrás que espabilarte tu solo.

- No hay problema- contesta Gohan.

- Y bien, que te parece?

- Es perfecto. Deseaba poder estar en un lugar asi, lejos del caos que implica el estar en un hospital.

- Si, hay que reconocer que esto será mas tranquilo.- dice Videl algo más relajada- mira desde la ventana se puede ver la plaza mayor y el campanario de la iglesia- decía apoyada en la ventana- es una vista hermosa, no crees?

- Si, realmente preciosa- dijo situándose detrás de ella posando sus manos en sus hombros.

- Que estas haciendo?- dijo Videl alarmada ante su atrevimiento.

- Nada que no haya echo antes.- contesta

-Por favor Gohan, ya vasta de burlarte de mi.

- Burlarme de ti?- dice Gohan sorprendido.- Creo que si alguien se ha burlado de alguien no he sido yo precisamente.

- Que estas tratando de decir- se gira quedando en frente suyo.

- Todavía recuerdo aquellos días que estuviste con migo en la casa de la montaña, acaso tu los has olvidado?- decía Gohan- o la semana que estaba cada noche en tu cama como tu cliente y las mañanas que pasaba como tu amante- Le va explicando mientras se acerca a ella juntando ambos torsos- y un día vas y desapareces, con el mensaje de que sea feliz. Irónico no te parece.

- Gohan…

- No digas nada, amor. Se que todo esto fue por mi culpa, pero por dios que ya he pagado por mi crimen.- decía exasperado- He sido el único hombre que te ha tratado con respeto y he luchado por ti hasta olvidarme de mi mismo y mi vida. Y lo único que recibo es un mensaje en boca de Vegeta, el cual ha jurado no decirme tu paradero. No te ha importado nada mi sufrimiento, eres una egoísta.

- Tu sufrimiento?! Y que me dices del mío! Gohan, si me fui es por que era lo mejor para ti.- decía Videl incomoda de su cercanía.

- Pues déjame darte un consejo. La próxima vez no seas tan considerada con migo.- dice mientras acerca sus labios peligrosamente ha los de ella, provocando un escalofrío en Videl- que sucede? Te pongo nerviosa tan cerca, o es acaso el deseo el que te ciega.

- Suéltame.

- Eso quisiera yo- dice Gohan justo antes de besarla.

Videl pudo haber hecho cientos de cosas, separase, empujarle, pegarle, gritarle, cualquier cosa para evitar sus labios. Pero no hizo nada de todo aquello. Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel hombre que lograba desconcertarla por completo.

Gohan sonrió para si mismo, le estaba devolviendo el beso, eso era un indicio de que aunque no lo amase, al menos lo deseaba. Lo tenía claro. Costase lo que costase lograría que esa mujer fuese suya. Si siendo un buen hombre no lo había logrado, entonces lo lograría actuando como un lobo en busca de su presa.

Aquel beso se estaba convirtiendo en un reclamo para ambos, pero Gohan tenía que jugar bien sus cartas y no podía dejarse llevar. De mala gana se separó de ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente. Tenía que reconocer que el verla tan agitada, con los labios húmedos y levemente hinchados por aquel beso, la hacían más sensual si aquello era posible. Pero tenía que contenerse.

- Vaya, no debes querer mucho a tu prometido si te lanzas a los brazos del primer hombre que se te acerca.- le dice Gohan burlándose de ella.

- Doctor? Esta ahí?- interrumpe la voz de un hombre antes de que Videl le contestase.

- Ese debe de ser el marido de la señora Dory.- le dice sin dejar de mirarla- luego terminaremos esta conversación.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que terminar, pues entre nosotros ya esta todo terminado- le dice Videl ofendida.- Sr. Tom, estamos en el despacho- le llama Videl.

- Ha! Que bueno que estés aquí Videl!- dice el hombre entrando en éste- Usted debe de ser el nuevo Doctor.

- Si, mucho gusto señor Tom. Mi nombre es Gohan.- se presenta.

- Bueno, pues yo me voy. Sabrás como llegar al rancho?- decía Videl intentando ocultar su enfado.

- No te preocupes, soy un hombre de recursos.

- Bien, pues nos vemos luego. Señor, ha sido un placer el verle, dígale a su mujer que muchas gracias de nuevo por invitarnos a desayunar esta mañana. Nos vemos.

Videl desapareció de aquel lugar como un rallo. Que era lo que acababa de suceder. Gohan la había besado y ella como una ingenua había caído en su trampa. Estaba jugando con ella, era un hecho. Quizás todo lo sucedido entre ellos era el causante de toda aquella hostilidad que emanaba Gohan. Pero era injusto que jugase de ella de aquel modo, no creía ser fuerte para poder soportarlo. Ella estaba prometida a un buen hombre, y no debía estropearlo por Gohan. Por mucho que lo amase, él jamás debía saberlo.

Continuará …………..

Notas Autora:

Que tal? Os ha gustado? Estos dos parece que no van a ponerse nunca de acuerdo. Que pasará ahora con ellos? Videl será capaz de aguantar el acoso de Gohan? O sucumbirá a sus encantos?

Nos vemos en el siguiente!!!!!!!!

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17

DEPUÉS DE LA TORMENTA LLEGA LA CALMA

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo para Videl. Una vez llegó al rancho se fue con los animales. Adoraba estar entre ellos pues estos no la juzgaban ni tampoco esperaban nada de ella. Solamente se limitaban a responder del cariño que ella les procesaba. Pero ni aún así, lograba sacarse de la cabeza a Gohan, que tenía que hacer ella para poder vivir tranquila?. Aquello no debió suceder y ahora tenía que sumar otro secreto hacia el que un día sería su marido. Pero ella debía ser fuerte, se había enfrentado a situaciones peores y había salido de ellas. La única diferencia era que su enemigo en esta ocasión era el que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Por que tenía que salir todo de aquella manera, no sería más fácil dejar el pasado como un mero recuerdo y sentarse los cuatro como buenos amigos que se alegran por las buenas nuevas del otro?. Videl se reía de si misma. El mundo no era un lugar para la gente bondadosa, incluso Gohan se había corrompido ante esta. Nuevamente tenía que luchar para poder sobrevivir, y si el muro que se le presentaba entre su felicidad o una nueva huida era Gohan, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

De repente unos brazos la sujetaron por su cintura provocando que ella se separase de inmediato.

- Tranquila, soy yo- dice Ralf sorprendido de su reacción.- estas bien?

- Ay, lo siento- dice aliviada de saber que es él- es solo que me as pillado de sorpresa y me he asustado.

- Pero seguro que estas bien?- insiste algo preocupado.

- Si, no te preocupes, estaba distraída, eso es todo.

- Pues entonces ven aquí- le dice abrazándola muy dulcemente- y dime que tal el día con nuestro doctor?

- Bien, lo he dejado esta mañana con su primer paciente- explica Videl

- Vaya, y quien era?

- El viejo Tom, el marido de la señora Dory.

- Ah! El viejo cascarrabias, es un hueso duro de roer. Habrás avisado a Gohan de lo maniático que es?

- He pensado que sería mejor que lo descubriese por si mismo, como una especie de novatada- se reía Videl traviesamente.

- Serás mala!- Se reía ralf mientras la castigaba por esa travesura haciéndola cosquillas hasta que cayeron al suelo y quedaron los dos recubiertos de paja.

Las risas inundaron el establo, eso era lo que adoraba Videl de ese hombre, siempre lograba hacerla reír. Pero el peso de la culpa y la vergüenza oprimía su corazón, de manera que tenía que compensarlo de algún modo. Con mucho cariño sujetó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a besarle tiernamente.

- Videl, alguien podría vernos.

- No lo creo, estamos solos.- decía mientras lo besaba.

Ralf estaba muy sorprendido de aquella actitud. Normalmente ella no era la que se le lanzaba a los brazos, y mucho menos si alguien podía verlos. Pero desde que el doctor llegase al rancho, lo había besado públicamente en varias ocasiones y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Ralf.

- Seguro que estas bien- dice Ralf separándose un poco de ella, pero todavía encima suyo.

- Claro! Por que lo preguntas?

- No se, te veo rara. Eso es todo. No sueles besarme así como así.

- Vaya, no imaginé que al hacerlo te molestase.- dice Videl ha la defensiva.

- no es eso, no me mal interpretes …

- Esto, lamento interrumpiros pareja- Decía Gohan apareciendo de repente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Ralf, sabes donde esta Ireza? Imagino que habrá llegado con tigo.

- Claro! Esta en la casa, desempaquetando lo que ha comprado- decía poniéndose en pie.

- muchas gracias, y por mi no os cortéis.- decía Gohan sabiendo que videl pillaría las segundas- Que se note que sois una pareja felizmente enamorada. Yo me voy a buscarla.

- Espera, te sigo. Que he de ir ha hablar de una asunto con Tomy- Dice yendo tras él- nos vemos en la casa Videl.

Videl se limitó a ver como los dos hombres se alegaban de ella y un gran sentido del ridículo la invadió. Como podía sentirse avergonzada de que Gohan la pillase tumbada sobre la paja del establo con su prometido. Dios! Aquello la sacaba de sus casillas. Estaba claro que ese hombre no iba a dejarle tregua, pues bien si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en el establo. Gohan y Videl no habían sufrido más encontronazos por el estilo. Ella estaba tranquila, pues eso indicaba que ya no la molestaría mas, pero el hecho de que Gohan se diese, por todos los rincones del rancho, muestras de lo bien que estaba con Ireza la ponía enferma. Si es que aprovechaba cada ocasión para manosearse con su novia, y claro, ella siempre "casualmente" los acababa pillando. Empezaba a pensar que lo hacía a conciencia, como ese mismo mediodía, pues Videl se iba a la cocina para preparar la comida, como cada día …

- Gohan, para, nos van a ver- Decía Ireza subida al mármol de la cocina.

-No te preocupes, acaso no te gusta lo que te hago- Decía Gohan mientras se encontraba entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos agarrando uno de sus pechos por debajo de su camisa.

- Claro que me gusta- se reía mientras inclinaba el cuello para darle mejor acceso a sus besos- pero se me está helando el culo, llevo falda y el mármol está helado.

- Pues deja que yo te lo caliente- decía Gohan excitado.

- Y por que no calientas el agua de paso. Asi me ahorras el trabajo de tener que hervirla.- decía Videl desde la puerta de la cocina.

Otra vez la misma y asquerosa escena, eso estaba acabando con su paciencia.

- Ay! Videl, que vergüenza!- decía Ireza a la vez que se bajaba de donde estaba e intentaba ponerse bien la ropa- no esperábamos que llegases.

- Claro, como imaginar que a las doce del mediodía iría a la cocina a hacer la comida, menuda locura- Comentaba irónicamente Videl cansada de aquello.

- Tan tarde es! Voy cambiarme- le da un beso a Gohan- luego seguimos tigre!- y se va.

Videl notó como Gohan no le había sacado la vista de encima desde que ella entrase. Pero no estaba dispuesta a concederle una escena de celos. De modo que se limitó a ignorarlo y a comenzar a preparar la comida.

- Y la cocinera? No va a ayudarte?- dice Gohan como si no hubiese pasado nada minutos antes.

- Se a ido ha ver a unos familiares, llegará en unas semanas.- se limita a contestar sin mirarlo.

- Vaya, me alegro por ella.

Videl no contestó y Gohan se sentó en la mesa de la cocina a observar cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella podía sentir su penetrante mirada y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- Te vas a quedar ahí? Acaso no tienes pacientes que atender?

- La ayudante que me encontró Ralf es muy eficiente. Le he dicho que si llegaba alguno me llamase.- comenta

- Vaya, asi cualquiera es medico, no debe ser muy estresante.

- Es por eso que decidí venir aquí. Necesitaba la tranquilidad que hay en un pueblo.

- Veo que las cosas no te pueden ir mejor. Estas bien en el trabajo y con tu pareja. Que más se puede pedir- dice Videl

- A mi se me ocurren algunas cosas.

- Lo imagino.

- Quieres que te las diga?- Le dice provocativamente Gohan

- Hazme un favor y guárdatelas para Ireza.

- Que es lo que ven mis ojos. Videl Satan celosa?- se mofa él

- Por favor, celosa de quien, de ti? No me hagas reír. Me alegro que las cosas con ella te vayan tan bien, pero te agradecería que no fueses copulando por todos los rincones del rancho y mucho menos en la cocina. Luego me lleva mucho tiempo el desinfectarla.- le escupe con todo su veneno Videl.

- Es curioso, por que recuerdo que cuando posaba mis manos sobre tu cuerpo te parecían de todo menos sucias.

- Mira Gohan, dime que pretendes de una vez- dice harta de aquello- Si lo que quieres es que me arrepienta de cada uno de los momentos que pasé con tigo, te aseguro que lo estas logrando.

- Vaya, y yo solo pretendía recordar viejos tiempos- le dice acercándose a ella.

- No te me acerques- le avisa

- Y por que si se pude saber- dice ignorando su aviso y continuando su avance- dime a que temes mas. A mi cercanía o a tu reacción a ésta?

- No te tengo ningún miedo y mi reacción solo será la de repugnancia hacia ti.

Aquello molestó soberanamente a Gohan. Él solo trataba de provocarla, pero su comentario fue totalmente desafortunado y fuera de lugar. Sin darle opción a Videl, la agarró del brazo y la besó con pasión. Ella trató de resistirse, intentaba sacárselo de encima, pero evidentemente Gohan era mas fuerte que ella y fue inútil. Pero poco a poco Videl fue sucumbiendo a esos labios que tan bien sabían besarla y terminó cediendo por segunda vez. Cuando Gohan quedó satisfecho de la rendición de ella se separó y se fue hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- A eso no le llamaría yo repugnancia, mas bien deseo- dijo triunfante saliendo de la cocina.

Mil veces se maldijo a si misma por haber caído a su trampa. Se había dejado besar por él, y lo peor de todo es que le había correspondido. Ahora Gohan pensaría que podría disponer de ella cuando quisiera, pero tenía que evitarlo a toda costa y hacerle entender que ella estaba con Ralf.

Después de comer decidieron los cuatro aprovechar aquella preciosa tarde e ir a montar un rato a caballo. Videl y Ralf montaban delante, guiando la excursión. Mas atrás estaban Gohan e Ireza que los observaban como se reían

- Has visto que linda pareja hacen.- Comentaba Ireza- Me alegro mucho por ella. Él es un gran hombre y la ama con locura. No te parece?

- Si- fue la única contestación que se limitó a decir. La rabia le comía por dentro. El verla tan tranquila, paseando con su prometido, como si horas antes no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos lo sublevaba. Acaso no había sentido nada con aquel beso? Claro que si, aunque ella tratase de ignorarlo o ocultarlo, él sabía que a ella le había afectado. Podía saberlo en la manera en como se relajó en sus brazos, en el modo en que le correspondió. Pero sobretodo lo sabía al ver como ella se esforzaba por estar pendiente de su prometido.

- Chicos! Que os parece si hacemos un descanso- comenta Ralf al que todos accedieron.

Se fueron a sentar en una gran explanada, cubierta de un manto verde. Las mujeres aprovecharon para sacar unas cestas en las cuales habían preparado algo de comer. El día era magnífico y decidieron aprovecharlo al máximo. Como si de una tregua se traste, por primera vez, Gohan y videl cruzaron alguna que otra palabra amablemente entre ellos mientras disfrutaban de aquel día. No sabían si era por el embrujo de aquellos paisajes ilíricos o por que estaban cansados del viaje que ni fuerzas tenían para echarse cosas en cara. La cuestión es que aquella merienda trascurrió tranquilamente. Y para sorpresa de todos, en especial de Gohan, Ireza estaba encantada de todo aquello. Acostumbrada a la ciudad, aquel tranquilo paseo había logrado relajarla profundamente. De manera que se estiró posando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Gohan hasta quedarse medio dormida.

- Que os parece si continuamos el paseo?- comenta Videl con el estomago lleno y algo molesta por aquel gesto tan intimo por parte de su amiga.

- Buena idea- apoya Ralf.

- Uf, a mi no me apetece nada.- decía medio dormida Ireza- por que no vais vosotros tres?

- Pero no te puedo dejar aquí- dice Gohan

- Si que puedes, vamos que va a pasar, que me ataque una ardilla- se reía ante la preocupación de su novio.- Anda ve con ellos, que se que te mueres de ganas de seguir montando. Yo os espero aquí disfrutando de esta tranquilidad.

- Estas segura?- le pregunta Videl

- Claro, ir vosotros.

De manera que el paseo para los tres continuó. Gohan permanecía en todo momento mas alejado. Quería concentrarse en aquellas maravillosas vistas que la naturaleza le brindaba. Pero sus ojos se desviraban hacia otro paisaje que tan memorizado tenía. El tenerla tan cerca y lejos a la vez lo volvía loco. Deseaba arrancarla de allí y llevársela con él para no dejarla ir nunca más. Pero aquello lo veía un imposible. Porque eso ya lo había echo y ella siempre había terminado marchando. Por más que le doliese, Videl era de otro hombre.

El viento comenzó a soplar con más fuerza, el cielo se oscureció provocando un fuerte trueno que avisaba de una próxima tormenta.

- Será mejor que regresemos.- Dice Ralf- se acerca una tormenta de verano, no es seguro que continuemos.

Los tres dieron media buelta en dirección donde habían dejado a Ireza, pero un segundo trueno, mas fuerte que el anterior, provocó que el caballo de Videl se desbocase y ésta cállese al suelo.

- Videl- exclamaron los dos hombres corriendo a su auxilio.

- Estas bien?- Pregunta Ralf

- Me molesta el pie.

- Se lo ha torcido- dice Gohan Gritando, pues el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

-En estas condiciones un puede montar- Dice Ralf- Hemos de ir al refugio que esta tras esa colina. Con su pie asi y la tormenta no llegaremos a tiempo al rancho.

- Pues ves a buscar a Ireza, yo me quedo con Videl y la llevaré al refugio.- Dice Gohan

- No, me quedo yo con ella. Ve tu a buscar a tu novia- Dice Ralf algo molesto por aquella sugerencia.

- Yo soy médico. Si el tobillo empeora tu no sabrás que hacer. Y como has dicho no hay tiempo, la tormenta la tenemos encima. Ve a buscar a Ireza y esperarnos en la casa. Cuando mejore el tiempo iremos hacia allá.

- Esta bien- accedió Ralf pensado en aquello durante unos instantes.- Sigue todo recto- le indica- tras esa colina hay el refugio, no tiene perdida- le explica- Cariño, nos vemos en la casa. Si cuando haya amanecido, el tiempo ha mejorado y no estáis de buelta, iré a buscarte.

- De acuerdo!- grita para que lo escuche.

Ralf ayudó amontar a Videl encima del Caballo de Gohan y acto seguido emprendió su marcha . Gohan agarró al otro caballo y se fue en dirección al refugio. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en uno odisea. El viento soplaba con más fuerza y había comenzado a llover. Al caballo le costaba sostener el peso de dos personas sobre la tierra mojada. A rato consiguió ver el refugio. Ató a los caballos dentro de una pequeña cuadra, para que estuviesen a salvo de la tormenta y cargó en brazos a una empapada Videl que no dejaba de tiritar por el frío.

Gohan estaba alarmado. El tobillo se estaba hinchando por momentos y a eso se le había de sumar que ella estaba completamente helada. Sus labios se estaban poniendo de un color azulado producto del frío. La sentó en el sofá y se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño rezando hallar agua caliente. Dende escucho sus plegarias y llenó la bañera con agua bien caliente, par intentar hacer que entrase en calor. Se dirigió de nuevo al salón y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Le quitó la ropa sin resistencia por parte de ella, cosa que lo alarmó mas si era posible. Con la bañera completamente llena la introdujo en esta, esperando a que entrase de nuevo en calor. Poco a poco ella se fue recuperando.

- como estas?- pregunta preocupado.

- Mejor, gracias.

- voy a por algo de ropa- dijo Gohan marchándose y regresando al poco rato- no hay nada de ropa aquí. Será mejor que te tapes con esto- dice dándole una manta mientras su ropa se secaba

- Gracias, esto .. Me puedes ayudar a levantarme? El tobillo me duele.

- Claro

Gohan la ayudó a incorporarse como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo. Videl no se sintió incomoda en ningún momento fruto de su desnudez. Los dos se conocían demasiado para sentir pudor alguno en una situación como esa. Gohan cargó con ella una vez la ayudó a cubrirse con la manta y la posó en la cama. Se fue a buscar un botiquín con la esperanza de hallar algunas vendas. No le fue difícil hallarlo y regresó de nuevo a curarle el tobillo.

- Como lo ves?- pregunta Videl

- Sobrevivirás, te lo as torcido.- le explica- te lo vendaré, pero lo mejor será que en unos días no pongas el pie en el suelo.

- Gracias.

Gohan comenzó a vendárselo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Tenía entre sus manos aquel precioso y delicado tobillo que tan bien lucía cuando usaba aquellos altísimos zapatos de aguja. Aquel pensamiento provocó una sonrisa en él.

- De que te ríes?

- Tan solo pensaba en una cosa.

- Y no me lo puedes decir?- pregunta curiosa Videl.

- Recordaba lo bien que te quedaban los zapatos de aguja. Te acuerdas cuando te pusiste unos la vez que celebramos la derrota de Buu.

- Si, quería parecer más alta para sí sentirme a tu altura.- recordaba ella.

- Fueron tiempos buenos. Entonces éramos felices.- dice Gohan con su tobillo ya vendado- listo, ahora haz caso de tu médico y no pongas el pie en el suelo por lo menos durante tres días.

- Que ha sido lo que nos ha pasado? Desde que nos hemos reencontrado no hemos hecho más que hacernos daño el uno al otro.- dice Videl

- Creo que nos negamos a ver la realidad. Tu estás con Ralf y yo con Ireza.

- Tal vez tengas razón. Pero por ello nos hemos de hacer daño?- Pregunta Videl.

-No se que decirte- dice sentándose a su lado en la cama- tal vez necesitemos tiempo para asimilar todo esto.

- Dime una cosa gohan. Y se sincero. Eres feliz on Ireza? Te ama como mereces?

- Es curioso que tu me preguntes eso, cuando sabes mejor que nadie la respuesta. No soy feliz y si, me ama justo como merezco.

- Que estas diciendo?

- Videl sabes que mi corazón ha sido, es y será tuyo. Te lo he dicho por activa y por pasiva. Como pretendes que sea feliz con otra mujer?- le dice Gohan- Ella lo sabe, en el fondo sabe que no la amo. Por eso me ama justo lo que merezco.

- No puedes estar con alguien a quien no ames, eso te destruirá por dentro.- le dice Videl sintiendo profundamente aquella situación.

- No quiero tu compasión. Se que tu eres feliz y que amas a Ralf. Pero tengo una duda. Por que me as correspondido cuando te he besado?

- Gohan por favor.

- No, quiero que me contestes.- le dice sujetándola de los hombros- Si realmente lo amas, por que te deshaces entre mis brazos? O acaso lo haces con todos los hombres.

Aquello era insultante y Videl le dio una bofetada.

- Como te atreves a decirme eso precisamente tu?- le dice enfadada.

- Entonces por que? Creo que por una vez merezco una contestación.- exige Gohan

- Ves, lo hacemos de nuevo. Otra vez nos hacemos daño. No entiendes que no podemos estar cerca el uno del otro sin sufrir?- dice Videl cansada de aquello.

- Quizás eres tu la que no entiende que si sufrimos es por que estamos separados en lugar de estar juntos.

- Pero ahora hay más gente a la que podemos hacer daño. Ralf ha sido bueno con migo. No quiero que sufra por mi culpa.

- En cambio yo si puedo hacerlo.

- Gohan, sabes a lo que me refiero. Lo nuestro terminó hace mas de 5 años. Lo que ocurrió el año pasado solo fue algo que lo confirma.- dice Videl

- Y si te digo que me niego a eso?- dice acercándose a ella.- Si ahora mismo te beso, me rechazarás.

- ….

- No contestas- la besa.

- Por favor para- dice Videl girando la cara.

- por que?- le sujeta el rostro y vuelve a besarla dulcemente, sin prisas. Saboreando de aquel instante.- Como ves Videl, esta es la realidad. Estamos hechos el uno para el orto y asta que no lo aceptes no me rediré …

Contuiara ……………..


	18. Chapter 18

Cap 18

EL MISMO ERROR DE SIEMPRE

El fuego de la chimenea iluminaba el refugio. Afuera la lluvia caía sin descanso y los truenos retumbaban con furia. El viento soplaba fuerte y la noche era oscura. El mundo exterior parecía acabarse a los ojos de aquella tormenta, pero en el interior de aquel refugio había dos personas que parecía que habían olvidado todo lo que les rodeaba. Una vez más dejaron de pensar y se limitaron a sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Videl yacía debajo de él. Su cuerpo anteriormente frío y mojado, se encontraba ahora caliente y húmedo, sumergido en las caricias que Gohan le procesaba. Su mente estaba lejos de aquel lugar, lejos de todo. En esos momentos no existía Ralf, ni el rancho ni Ireza. Solo estaban ellos dos haciendo el amor otra vez. Cometiendo el mismo error de nuevo. Amos lo sabían, pero no querían reconocerlo. Aquello era un error que ni con todas las caricias, besos y susurros que se diesen, harían que dejase de serlo.

Gohan estaba dentro de ella. Podía sentir como se fundía en su interior, como su calor abrasador lo quemaba, haciendo que le fuese imposible es separase de ella. Era su elixir, su droga, su medicina. La necesitaba desesperadamente, la deseaba fervientemente y no concebía un minuto más alejado de ella. Le dolió verla con otro, le dolió que aceptase la ayuda de otro, le dolió que no confiase en él, pero lo que más le dolió fue verla llorar en ese preciso instante mientras hacían el amor.

- Videl … - susurró con el alma rota.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo.

Videl se separó de él rompiendo su unión. No lo miró a los ojos ni le dijo nada más, se cubrió con un manta y se fue hacia la cocina. Necesitaba estar sola, era necesario que pensara por unos instantes que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gohan se quedó solo en la habitación. De nuevo ella había huido de él. Todo aquello era absurdo a sus ojos. Ella lo seguía amando, lo había notado, pero se empeñaba en ser fiel a alguien que le había proporcionado la vida que le hubiese tocado dar a él. Era preciso hablar y afrontar esa situación.

- Videl ¿estas bien?- Preguntó entrando a la cocina cubierto por otra manta.

- Estoy haciendo algo de café ¿te apetece?- Decía videl eludiendo al pregunta.

- No, no me apetece café. Lo que me apetece es saber que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada.

- ¡Por Dios! No puedes pretender como que no ha pasado nada- Grita Gohan exasperado.

- ¿Y que quieres que te diga¿Que me siento orgullosa de lo que hemos hecho?

- ¿Acaso estas avergonzada?- dice Gohan sorprendido de su actitud

- Si ¿tu no?

- Nunca me sentiré avergonzado de amarte, ten eso presente.- dice Gohan saliendo de la cocina- Ahora será mejor que durmamos algo. Vete a la cama, yo me quedo en el sofá.

No dejó opción a réplica. Pero visto lo visto, lo mejor era dejarlo tal y como estaba. Videl se fue a acostar, el tobillo todavía le dolía y con lo sucedido, dudaba el poder dormir ni siquiera un poco.

Pasaron un par de horas, pero para ellos fue como si hubiese pasado días. El no poder dormir, hace a uno que el tiempo pase demasiado lento, pero la tormenta cesó, y el sol comenzaba a salir. Era hora de afrontar la asquerosa realidad.

Gohan fue a avisar a Videl para que se vistiese y se pusieron en marcha. Los dos deseaban poder llegar lo más pronto posible al rancho y olvidar aquella extraña noche. Pero lo único que tenían claro era que no se había dicho todo. Eran muchas las cosas que se tenían que decir y aclarar, pero para eso llegaría su momento.

- Mira. Ya llegamos.- Dice Gohan encima del caballo.

- Si, el rancho se ve precioso bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana.

- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunta Gohan.

- a que te refieres.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros, con lo nuestro?- apunta Gohan.

- No hay un nosotros, cuando lo vas a asumir.

- Dime la verdad ¿Tú me amas?

- No pienso contestarte a eso- Dice Videl.

- A que tienes miedo. A tu respuesta o a lo que con ello implicas.

- A ambas- Dice Reforzando su agarre el la cintura de Gohan desde atrás del caballo.

-¿Eso es un si?- Dice dulcemente.

- Gohan …

- Contesta … - la interrumpe.

- Sí, te amo- por fin confiesa Videl

- Entonces que diablos estamos haciendo. Vente con migo.

- Gohan eso no es posible, estoy prometida.

- De alguien que no amas- Le recuerda Gohan

- Pero si le tengo aprecio, ha sido bueno con migo y me ha ayudado. Además esta Ireza.

- Pues la dejo y se acabó- Dice Gohan- Ella sabe que lo nuestro no tiene futuro.

- No puedes hacerle eso, no te lo voy a permitir.

- Videl, me estas diciendo que prefieres que permanezcamos con personas que no amamos por no hacerles daño. Aunque eso implique nuestra infelicidad. - Dice Son Gohan- No ves que no tiene pies ni cabeza.

- Me da igual, pero es lo correcto. Y por una vez en mi vida pienso hacerlo.

- Estas en un completo error. Esto no es hacer lo correcto, es cabezonería.- Sentencia Gohan.

Videl estaba apunto de contestarle cuando de repente apareció corriendo Mona a su encuentro.

- ¡Videl, Videl!- Gritaba la niña.

- Hola pequeña- la saluda desde el caballo- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Mi hermano me dijo que vigilase para ver cuando llegabais - explicaba la niña ante la mala cara de Gohan- Sr. Doctor - le dice la niña - Ha de venir rápido.- exclama la pequeña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dice intrigado Gohan

- La Srta. Ireza llegó mala del paseo.

- ¿Que le ha pasado?- Pregunta Videl

- No lo se, pero corran. Grita mucho y dice que le duele la barriga.

Gohan se apresuró con el caballo ha llegar lo más rápido posible al rancho. Cogió a videl en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa. Mia, la cocinera, que había oído el galope de los caballos fue a su encuentro y les indicó que Ireza se encontraba en el segundo piso. Con Videl todavía entre sus brazos, puesto que el correr le era imposible, subió las escaleras a zancadas hasta llegar donde le había dicho. Desde la puerta se podían oír los gritos de Ireza.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?- Dice Gohan irrumpiendo en la habitación.

- Gohan, menos mal que estáis aquí.- Dice Ralf cogiendo a Videl de sus brazos- Ayer, cuando fui a por ella ya se encontraba mal- Explica mientras deposita a Videl en una silla- Y cuando llegamos empezó a sangrar.

- Ireza ¿estas embarazada?- Dice Gohan mientras la explora y comprueba el origen de su sangrado.

- Si- confirma ella intentando no gritar de dolor.

- Dejadme a solas con ella- dice Gohan- Mia haga traerme mi maletín de la casa y tráigame agua caliente y unas compresas.

Ralf sacó a Videl de la habitación, Mia fue ha hacer todo lo que le había ordenado y Videl estaba intentando asimilar aquella palabra y lo que ello implicaba.

"Ireza embarazada de Gohan."

Continuará ………………


	19. Chapter 19

Cap 19

UNA HISTORIA POR CONTAR

El tiempo pasaba y nada sabían de Gohan e Ireza. Estaban todos muy preocupados. Mina había preparado algo de desayuno, pero ninguno se sentía con fuerzas para comer.

Ralf sentía que tendría que haber echo algo más para ayudarla y Videl no terminaba de creerse todo aquello. La mera idea de pensar que Gohan iba a ser padre con otra mujer no lo podía asimilar. Todo aquello solo le confirmaba su situación, era un hecho el que no pudiesen estar juntos. Como iba ella ahora ha aceptar a Gohan y privarle de un padre a un niño que no tenía culpa de sus errores? No, Gohan tenía que casarse con Ireza y ser un padre para esa criatura. Tendría que esconder sus sentimientos, hasta el punto de olvidarse de ellos y centrarse en la familia que iba a crear.

Videl tendría que estar contenta, puesto aquello le facilitaba las cosas. Ahora Gohan no insistiría más en dejar a Ireza y ella terminaría casándose con Ralf. Pero en lugar de sentirse contenta o incluso aliviada se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y empezó a sentir náuseas. ¿Como podía se ella tan estúpida de sentirse así de mal? Porque así era como se sentía, muy triste. En el fondo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en le futuro el destino les tuviese preparado una sorpresa y terminasen juntos. Pero aquel embarazo rompía con toda posibilidad y esperanza.

- Querida, estas pálida. ¿Quieres que te traiga una tila?- Pregunta Mina al verla marearse

- No gracias, estoy bien. Es solo que he cogido un poco de frío esta noche.- contesta Videl

- Pues deberías acostarte un rato y descansar bien- Dice Ralf percatándose de lo blanca que se había puesto.

- No será necesario. Además no puedo acostarme sin saber como se encuentra Ireza.

- ¿Es cierto que el Sr. Gohan será papa?- Pregunta la pequeña mona a Videl- ¿Tu y mi hermano también lo seréis?

Videl no sabía que contarle. Como le afirmaba que estaba embarazada si no quería reconocerlo para si misma.

- No seas tan chismosa.- le Regaña Ralf de manera cariñosa al ver que Videl no contesta- por que no te vas a ayudar a Mina en la cocina.

- Pero… - increpa la niña.

- Mona, se buena y haz lo que te pido.

- Esta bien- Aceptó la niña a regañadientes.

En el salón se hico el silencio pero Ralf no dejaba de observar a Videl. Desde que había llegado la notaba ausente. Reconocía que el encontrar a su mejor amiga sufriendo de aquella manera resultaba alarmante y chocante para cualquiera. Pero Videl apenas le había hablado y si lo hacía no lo miraba a la cara. Eso no era propio de ella y sospechaba que algo hubiese ocurrido entre esos dos durante la noche.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada Gohan apareció por la puerta.

- ¿Como esta?- Preguntó videl nada mas verlo aparecer.

- Se pondrá bien.- dice Gohan serio.

- ¿Pero y el bebe?- Pregunta Ralf.

- Tambien esta bien. Los dos lo estan.- Dice mirando fijamente a Videl.

- ¡Pues me alegro!- Salta Ralf - Esto hay que celebrarlo¡enhorabuena futuro papa!- lo felicitaba alegremente.

- Gracias- dice fingiendo alegría- Pero he de pedirte un favor Ralf.

- Claro, dime lo que sea.

- En unas semanas ha de estar en cama. No sería prudente moverla. ¿Hay algún problema en que se quede aquí?

- Ninguno. Eso dalo por hecho- afirma Ralf- ahora vamos a brindar en a vuestra salud. ¡No todos los días uno se entera que va a ser padre!

Gohan y Videl brindaron junto con Ralf por aquella noticia. En otras circunstancias debería ser motivo de felicidad, pero para Videl y Gohan aquello solo significaba el final de una historia que no había sido vivida.

Pero aquella era la asquerosa realidad y al menos Videl estaba dispuesta a afrontarla. Tenía que ser fuerte, aquello no cambiaba sus planes, simplemente los afianzaba aún más. Era lo mejor para todos.

- Felicidades Gohan- le dice Videl- Me alegro por ti y por Ireza.

- Gracias.

- ¡Voy a decirle a Mina que prepare una buena comida para hoy! Hay que celebrarlo- Se va diciendo Ralf hacia la cocina dejándolos solos.

- Creo que ahora deberías casaros- comenta Videl

- ¿Y por que?- pregunta Gohan.

- ¿Como que por que? Vas a ser padre y ese niño merece una familia como Dios manda.- Dice Videl como si dijese la mayor de las obviedades.

- Acaso piensas que esto va a interferir en mis sentimientos hacia ti.

- No es lo que piense, es que es un hecho- exclama Videl asombrada- Gohan aterriza a la tierra. Esto lo cambia todo.

- No cambia nada.- Sentencia él.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco o que te pasa? Estas esperando un hijo¿acaso lo vas a abandonar?- Videl no podía creer que estuviese teniendo esa conversación en esos momentos- Porque no me digas que vas a responsabilizarte del niño aunque no estés con la madre, porque no pienso permitirlo.

- ¿Y como piensas evitarlo?- Le dice amenazante- Te lo dije y te lo digo, te amo a ti, a ninguna otra. Esto no tiene que ver con tigo .

- Yo alucino. Realmente te has vuelto loco.- Sentencia Videl

- Será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Ireza- dice ignorando su último comentario- pero una cosa te digo - dice Gohan desde el umbral de la puerta- las cosas no són como aparentan ser. Será mejor que te preocupes de tu felicidad antes de sacrificarla por quien no la merece.

Dicho esto desaparece ante la atónita mirada de Videl. Que había querido decir con aquello? No podía entender cuales eran sus reales intenciones pero todo aquello le olía mal.

Tal y como Ralf había anunciado, a la hora de la comida se celebró un gran banquete para celebrar la futura paternidad de Gohan. Todos los empleados fueron invitados a aquella celebración. Todo el mundo se alegró mucho por la buena noticia y por la tarde empezaron a llegar los primeros regalos para los futuros papas.

Gohan estuvo el resto de la tarde con Ireza en es cuarto. Videl no quiso entrar a verla alegando que se encontraba mal por su tobillo y que mañana pasaría a verla, cuando Ireza estuviese más descansada. Pero no era más que una excusa para no tener que felicitar a la que fue su mejor amiga en su juventud. Pasó toda la tarde en los establos y por la noche no fue a cenar. En pocas horas había vivido demasiadas emociones fuertes, y no se encontraba con ánimos de afrontar un posible segundo asalto con Gohan. De manera que alegando que estaba cansada se fue a su cuarto para intentar dormir, con la esperanza de que cuando se despertase todo aquello no hubiese sido más que una terrible pesadilla.

- Videl¿estas despierta?- Dice Ralf entrando en el cuarto.

- Si, lo estoy- Se incorpora Videl en la cama- ¿Como ha ido la cena?

- Muy bien, han aparecido un par de vecinos del pueblo y le han traído un carrito para el niño.- dice Ralf poniéndose el pijama.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para que le hagan ese tipo de regalos?

- Ya sabes como es la gente de aquí. Todos estan tan contentos de cómo les trata Gohan que quieren agradecérselo de esta manera.

- Es un buen medico- dice Videl pensativa.

- Si, loes. Hemos sido afortunados de que decidiese venir aquí.- Contesta Ralf metiéndose en la cama- Dime una cosa. Desde que has llegado esta mañana apenas me has hablado. ¿Ocurrió algo anoche?

- ¿Que quieres decir?- Salta a la defensiva Videl.

-No quiero decir nada, solo lo pregunto. Te noto extraña, algo ha pasado. Aunque me lo niegues.

- Es solo que entre la caída del caballo y lo de Ireza, el echo de encontrármela en aquella situación y sufriendo de aquella manera, ha podido con migo. Estoy cansada y ha sido un día duro.- intenta justificarse Videl.

- Comprendo, si solo es cansancio me quedo mas tranquilo. Pero dime otra cosa. Entre tú y Gohan hubo algo más que amistad en el pasado¿verdad?

- Ralf …

- No me enfadaré, eso es parte del pasado. Pero creo que entre vosotros pasó algo.

- Si es cierto. Durante tiempo fuimos pareja- confiesa Videl.

- ¿Y lo amabas?

- Si- dice con la cabeza bajada.

- Es el hombre del que sigues enamorada¿verdad?- dice Ralf tristemente.

- Lo siento- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de confirmar algo que sabía que sería muy doloroso para él.

- No has de sentir nada. Yo acepté estar contigo a sabiendas que ambas a otro. Lo que esperaba que con el tiempo ya lo hubieses olvidado. Pero jamás pensé que terminaría viviendo en mi propia casa.

- Perdóname Ralf- le pide Videl- con lo bueno que as sido con migo y yo no he hecho otra cosa que causarte problemas y dolor.

- Eso no es cierto. No tengo que culparte de nada.- le dice sujetando su rostro obligándola a alzar su mirada- Pero tampoco tengo derecho a retenerte a mi lado.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- Que no tenemos porque seguir con esto- le calara- yo te quiero y quiero casarme con tigo. Pero no deseo hacerlo si tu no me amas de igual forma. Una cosa es ser pareja, pero casarnos es diferente.

- ¿Quieres decir que lo dejemos?

- Creo que es lo mejor. Si permanecemos juntos no tendrás la opción de ser feliz realmente y de amar a alguien de verdad.- le dice con una sonrisa- no llores mi vida- le susurra limpiando las primeras lagrimas que caen de los ojos de Videl- estaré aquí para todo. Recuerda que te quiero y que soy tu mejor amigo.

- Gracias.- es lo único que le dice abrazándolo fuertemente.- Ralf, se que as echo mucho por mi, que como tu no me ha entendido nadie, y que sin hablar eres capaz de entender como me siento. Pero te pido que lo mantengamos en secreto.- le dice secándose las lagrimas.

- No quieres que Gohan se entere¿verdad?- mas que preguntarlo lo afirma.

- Si, es lo mejor. Por favor¿podemos aparentar que estamos prometidos hasta que la situación de gohan se formalice?

- Esta bien, pero te pido una cosa a cambio.- Le dice Ralf.

- Lo que sea que quieras te lo concederé- dice alegremente mientras se tumba sobre su brazo abrazándolo- por una vez que me pides algo, no me veo con corazón de negártelo.

- quisiera que me explicases todo tu pasado, videl. Necesito saber que pasó en el para poder entenderte mejor.

Quizás no debería haber accedido a concederle lo que pidiese tan fácilmente, pero vistas las circunstancias era lo mínimo que podía hacer por aquel hombre. De manera que en la penumbra de la habitación, los dos exprometidos, ahora amigos, se acomodaron en los brazos de otro para poder narrar y escuchar una historia que se retomaba 5 años atrás.

Continuara

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama


	20. Chapter 20

**Cap 20**

**CAMBIO DE PAPELES**

** -** Comprendo.

- ¿Cómo¿No vas ha decir nada?- pregunta Videl- ¿ni siquiera te vas a escandalizar de haberte enamorado de alguien como yo?

- ¿Porque debería hacerlo? Simplemente has pasado por algo demasiado duro, que ni a mi peor enemigo se lo deseo. Te has limitado a sobrevivir. El único escándalo que veo en todo esto es que ese desgraciado te pusiera la mano encima.- Se explica Ralf.

- Eres increible, eres capaz de ver lo bueno y el lado positivo de las cosas.- dice Videl reforzando su abrazo- pero te das cuenta que soy una porstituta?

- Eras. - le rectifica- ahora eres una de las mejores veterinarias que he conocido.- le dice Ralf besado su sien.- y que piensas hacer con Gohan?

- Que quieres que haga. Pues nada. Va a ser padre, se casará con Ireza y rehará su vida. No hay sitio para mí en ella.

- Pero si te quiere como me has explicado, un hijo no debería separaros. Él puede ejercer como padre y tener una relación con tigo.

- Eso nunca- niega tajantemente Videl- no separaré a un hijo de su padre. Mi madre murió cuando era una cría. No permitiré que un niño crezca sin su padre por mi culpa.

- Hasta en esto tienes que ser testaruda- se ríe Ralf- Esta bien. No insistiré más en ello. Pero pienso que el destino todavía te tiene guardada alguna sorpresa buena para ti.

Videl prefirió no contestar a ese último comentario. Ya era muy tarde y lo que mas necesitaba era descansar. Pero esa noche, por raro que pareciese, tenía la impresión de poder dormir tranquilamente. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, el poder haberse sincerado con Ralf y haberle explicado toda la verdad acerca de su pasado y sus sentimientos, la habían liberado de un gran peso que llevaba a sus espaldas.

Pasaron un par de días desde el incidente del refugio y del anuncio de embarazo de Ireza. La casa estaba de lo más ajetreada que se recordaba. Constantemente recibían visitas de la gente del pueblo para felicitar al futuro padre. Pero en contra de todo lo esperado y ver a un Gohan alegre y radiante, se encontraban con un hombre serio y sin ningún sentimiento reflejado en su rostro. Era como si el mismísimo demonio le hubiese arrebatado su alma.

Videl estaba preocupada. Tenía miedo que todo aquello fuese por la absurda idea que tenía metida en la cabeza, de terminar juntos a pesar del bebe. De manera, que para calmar a los visitantes, les explicaba que lo que le debía de pasar, era simplemente que se encontraba algo preocupado por la salud de su pareja.

- No se preocupen.- Decía Videl a uno de los visitantes del pueblo- Ya saben como médico no puede relajarse. Esta tan pendiente del estado de salud de Ireza y del bebe que creo que se le ha olvidado que va a ser padre.

- Si es que ha de entender que es hombre antes que médico- decía la mujer- dile que se relaje y que disfrute de estos momentos.

- Lo haré, no se preocupen- Los despide Videl en la entrada- y gracias por venir.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Gohan no podía recibir a la gente con cara de pocos amigos. En lugar de sentirse alagado por las muestras de cariño de los vecinos, parecía que estuviese recibiendo un pésame. Sin pensárselo más, se fue hacia la biblioteca, en donde pasaba Gohan la mayor parte del tiempo en los últimos días.

- Se puede saber que pasa con tigo!- Saltó Videl nada más encontrarlo en la biblioteca para variar.

- Acaso no sabes que este no es lugar para gritar.- comenta tranquilamente Gohan sin separar la vista de las páginas de un libro.

- Mira, no entiendo que te pasa. Pero la gente viene por ti, por que se alegran de la noticia, te tienen estima y te lo quieren demostrar. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es recibirlos tú mismo con una sonrisa, en lugar de con esa cara de muerto que arrastras hace días.- Le reprocha Videl.

- No creo que sea asunto tuyo y de nadie la cara que llevo.

- Pero no ves que la gente del pueblo se preocupan por ti.

- En ningún momento he pedido a nadie que lo haga.

- Esta bien.- Dice Videl derrotada sentándose a su lado- ¿Que te pasa?

- Vaya¿ahora te preocupas por mi?- Dice Gohan con sarcasmo.- ¿Desde cuando has podido sacar tiempo para mi de tu vida de ensueño?

- Eso no es justo.- Se defiende Videl.

- Dime ¿para quien no es justo? Para ti¿que estas con una persona a pesar de amar a otra? O parar Ralf¿que te ama a pesar de que tú deseas a otro? No, mejor no es justo para mí. Porque a pesar de amarte con locura, y estar tremendamente arrepentido del error que cometí en el pasado, te empeñas en hacérmelo pagar durante todo este tiempo. ¿Y sabes una cosa? No es justo!- Dice Gohan exasperado- No es justo porque he sido paciente, no es justo porque te he buscado con desesperación, no es justo por que he tenido que respetar todas tus decisiones, por absurdas que me parezcan- Hace una pausa y se levanta dirección a la salida- Pero sabes que? Esto se acabó. No pienso mover un dedo por ti. Te dejo que vivas la vida que tu quieres con quien tu quieras. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí para verlo.

- ¿Que pretendes decirme?- Pregunta Videl alarmada.

- Que este fin de semana me voy. He dejado arreglado el tema del médico para que me sustituya. El lunes llegará el nuevo. - Explica- Ya no tendrás que verme mas, ni a mi ni a Ireza, ni a su embarazo.- Dice cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Videl sola en la biblioteca.

Como había llegado a ese punto. En muchas otras ocasiones, se había prometido a sí mismo el desechar la idea de tener un futuro con Videl. Pero el encontrársela de nuevo le había llenado de falsas esperanzas y ya no podía más. Su corazón no soportaba más, estaba cansado de ir tras ella. De tener que aguantar que durmiera en la misma cama con otro. Y a pesar de todo eso, ella lo amaba pero se empeñaba en que no podían estar juntos. Pues bien, si eso era lo que quería estaba dispuesto a dárselo. El fin se semana se largaba, pero rezaba poder irse esa misma tarde si la conversación telefónica que iba a realizar tenía éxito.

Mientras tanto Gohan realizaba aquella llamada Videl se fue a ver a Ireza. Tenía que saber si era verdad el que se fuesen ese mismo fin de semana.

- ¿Como esta la futura mama?- Pregunta Videl fingiendo alegría.

- Cansada de estar en esta cama.-Dice Ireza resoplando del fastidio de no poder moverse.

- Tranquila, ya te va de poco, en un par de días ya te podrás mover.

- Si, es verdad, podré hacerlo.- dice Ireza tristemente.

- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunta Videl preocupada de su repentino cambio dé estado de ánimo.

- Que estoy embrazada de tres meses.

- ¿Y eso es para ponerse a si de triste?- dice Videl- ¡Alegra esa cara¡Que vas a ser mama!

-¿Como puedes hacerlo?- pregunta Ireza.

- ¿Hacer el que?

- fingir tan bien.- Dice Ireza.- Sabes una cosa, deberías haber sido actriz. Eres de las mejores que he conocido.

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Vamos Videl, que soy yo, tu amiga. Puede que durante mucho tiempo no nos hayamos visto y no sepa gran cosa de ti en esos años. Pero lo único que se, y no puedes engañarme por más que lo pretendas, es que sigues enamorada de Gohan.

- Ireza, yo …

- No digas nada, es un hecho. Siempre os habéis querido, y he de decir que me sorprendió mucho cuando me encontré con Gohan y me dijo que lo habías dejado.- Explica Ireza- pero siempre he sabido que él continuaba amándote, al igual que tu a él.

- No se por que dices eso- dice Videl sentándose a su lado- Pero ahora vais a ser padres y os casareis, vais a ser una gran familia. No te preocupes por tonterías.

- No entiendes nada¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo?

- No nos vamos a casar, no vamos a ser una familia, no vamos a ser padres- explica Ireza- bueno, Gohan al menos no.

- ¿Que quieres decir con que Gohan no va a ser padre¿Acaso no se hace responsable de tu hijo?

- ¿Y por que debería hacerlo? No me ama hasta ese punto.

- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.- Exclama Videl horrorizada - Puedo llegar a entender que no estéis juntos como pareja, pero que no se quiera responsabilizar de su propio hijo … es muy deshonesto por su parte. Y no me lo esperaba de él.

- Aquí la única persona que ha hecho algo deshonesto soy yo.

- ¿Perdona?- Videl no paraba de asombrarse de todo lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

- Videl, estoy embarazada de tres mese. ¿Sabes que significa eso?- le pregunta esperando una respuesta, pero al no llegar prosigue- Gohan no es el padre. Hace tres meses estuvo en una conferencia impartiendo unas charlas durante tres semanas.

- ¿O sea que no es el padre?

- Exacto.

-Pero¿entonces de quien es?- pregunta Videl.

- Es de Sharper.

- Sharper¿Nuestro compañero de clase?

- El mismo. Te expliqué que dejé de ser su novia por que no tenía dinero. Pero no te dije que continuaba siendo su amante.- Explica Ireza.

- ¿Y Gohan lo sabe?

- Si, siempre supo lo mío con Sharper. Pero imagino que al continuar enamorado de ti, prefirió no decir nada al respecto. En cierta manera, él también me era infiel. Pero al estar embarazada de otro hombre no puede hacer como si nada.

- ¿Y que te ha dicho?- pregunta Videl.

- Que me ayudará en lo posible, pero que debo dejar mis prejuicios en base al dinero y que regrese con él.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Videl, deja de empeñarte a seguir con un hombre que no amas. No cometas el mismo error que yo. Y quédate con gohan.

- Ireza, no estoy con Ralf- confiesa Videl.

- ¿Cómo¿Pero no estabais prometidos?

- Lo estábamos, pero hace un par de noches hablamos del tema y decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo.

- ¡Pues a que esperas!- le dice Ireza- Gohan ha ido hace un rato ha hablar con Sharper para saber si podía venir hoy al rancho y hacerse cargo de mi, para él irse.

- ¿Pero que no os quedabais hasta el fin de semana?- se alarma Videl

- si, pero si Sharper puede hacerse cargo de mi antes de éste, Gohan se iba de nuevo a la ciudad.- Le explica Ireza- de manera que sal corriendo a buscarlo o lo perderás para siempre.

Ante aquel descubrimiento Videl abrazó a su amiga, pues no tenía palabras para decirle, y salió disparada a buscarlo.

Al final resultaba que Gohan no era el padre del hijo de Ireza, ahora entendía cuando le dijo que se preocupase por su felicidad antes que en la de los demás. Corría y corría todo lo que podía escaleras abajo, intentado encontrarlo. Lo buscó por toda la casa, pero no encontró ni rastro de él. Entonces decidió irse a la casa donde días atrás vivían él e Ireza, pero una vez llegó no encontró nada. Lo que más la alarmó fue que estaba la casa vacía, no había rastro de su ropa, solo quedaba la de Ireza.

Regresó todo lo rápido que pudo a la casa principal. Se maldecía a sí misma por no haber confiado más en sus propios sentimientos. Si les hubiese hecho caso ahora no estaría desesperada por encontrar a la persona que amaba. Irónicamente esa persona era la que más daño le había hecho, pero ella al final, también terminó por hacerle daño. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la casa, pudo ver a Ralf de pie, mirando una estela de polvo levantada producto, posiblemente, de un coche.

- Ralf!- lo llama Videl apenas si aire- Sabes donde esta Gohan.- Pregunta temiendo la respuesta.

- Se ha ido.

- ¿Y cuando regresa?- pregunta esperanzada.

- Videl, se ha ido. Me ha explicado lo de Ireza y me ha dicho que en una hora llegará el verdadero padre para cuidar de ella hasta que esté bien para irse el fin de semana.- explica Ralf.

- Por favor¿dime donde esta?- dice con angustia.

- Lo siento, pero no me lo ha dicho.- dice Ralf- ¿Veo que por fin te has decidido?

- Si, pero demasiado tarde.- dice Videl derrotada- lo he perdido para siempre.

- Eso no es verdad, por fin te has decidido, eso es lo importante.

- y de que me sirve si él no quiere saber de mi. Me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que estaba cansado de ir tras de mi.

- Tu mismo la has dicho, él esta cansado de ir detrás de ti. Quizás ahora te toca ir a buscarlo a ti.- le dice Ralf

- Pero ¿y si me rechaza?

- Eso es algo a lo que te tendrás que enfrentar, de igual manera que lo ha hecho él.

- Está bien, mañana iré a buscarlo.

Videl entró de nuevo a la casa acompañada de Ralf. Aquello no se lo esperaba, pero mucho menos se imaginaba que Gohan se fuese de aquella manera, sin decir nada ni despedirse. Era curioso, que el chico del cual se enamoró dulce, tierno y sencillo, le hubiese pagado con la misma moneda. Ahora entendía como dolía aquello. Lo único que podía hacer, era rezar por que Gohan la perdonase por su testarudez y le dejase estar con él. Y haría lo que fuese necesario para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, y por ello empezaría por enfrentarse a lo que más temía, el reencuentro con su familia y amigos. Pero por él, lo haría.

Continuara ……..

Bueno familia, esto se acaba …. Que pena me da...

En fin, que os ha parecido! Ahora le Toca a Videl ir tras él. Pero para ello, deberá enfrentarse con aquellos que dejó atrás … que sucederá … ya veremos XDXD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado!!!!!!!!

Nos vemos!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 21

UN NUEVO COMIENZO

El sol estaba radiante iluminado la ciudad desde el claro cielo. No habían nubes, tampoco hacía acto de presencia el viento. Era un magnífico día, tranquilo y soleado. La gente de la ciudad lo sabía, de manera que aprovechaban para salir a pasear por las céntricas calles. Todo el mundo estaba inmerso en sus cosas, en sus pensamientos y en sus vidas. Se veían pasear grupos de amigos que reían felices y aprovechaban la tarde para ir al cine. Otros aprovechaban para ir de compras junto a sus familias Y dulces y hermosas parejas de enamorados que aprovechaban aquel radiante día para demostrar al mundo lo felices que eran. Esos en concreto era los que más envidiaba Videl desde el banco en el cual estaba sentada.

Por fin había llegado a la ciudad, para enfrentar un pasado que siempre quiso dejar atrás. Pero era necesario, si quería recuperar al hombre que amaba.

Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Apenas sabia por donde empezar a buscar. Había ido primero al apartamento que él poseía en la cuidad, pero no halló nadie. Lo mismo sucedió con la casa de la montaña. Llegados a ese punto solo le quedaba la opción de empezar a buscar por las casas de sus amigos y familia. En un lugar u otro tenía que estar. Hubiese preferido encontrarlo a solas, pero si lo tenía que enfrentar con los demás delante, así lo haría.

El problema que se le presentaba era que ya estaba atardeciendo y no se podía permitir el lujo de perder más tiempo allí sentada. La opción fácil, sería la de ir a casa de Bulma, las explicaciones no eran necesarias, puesto que sabían lo que había sucedido, entonces tenía que ir a casa de los Son. Esa era la mejor decisión, tal y como Ireza le había aconsejado …

-----------------------Flash Back -------------------

- De manera que se ha ido?- Dice Ireza

- Si. Ni siquiera se ha despedido de mi. Irónico verdad.

- Que quieres decir?

- Hace un año yo hice lo mismo. Me fui sin darle ninguna explicación.

- Y por eso empezó a salir con migo- Comprende Ireza.

-Eso es lo de menos- interrumpe Sharper en la conversación- Todos habéis cometido errores.

- Habéis?- Dice su por fin novia medio ofendida.

- Sí, empezando por Videl negándose ha estar con él, continuando con Gohan por tratar de olvidarla saliendo con tigo y terminando por ti por haber estado con él solo por el dinero.- Se explica Sharper que ha esas horas ya había llegado al rancho.

En ese momento se encontraban los tres amigos reunidos en la habitación de Ireza.

- Bueno, ahora solo te toca ir a buscarlo- Le dice su amiga a Videl

- No es tan sencillo, he sido muy dura con él.

- Tanto como para que ya sea demasiado tarde para vosotros? - pregunta Sahrper

- Demasiado.- afirma Videl- Veréis, si pretendo recuperar a Gohan, primero debo afrontar los fantasmas del pasado, y la mejor forma es empezando por vosotros.- Videl hace una pausa para coger aire- Os voy a resumir los últimos 5 años de mi vida.

En ese momento, videl comenzó el relato de su historia, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Les explicó lo sucedido en aquella fiesta, la violación y su huída. Su secuestro, y las palizas recibidas. Como conoció a Jack y su introducción al mundo de la prostitución. Las fiestas a las que asistía, las drogas que consumía y las, de nuevo, palizas que recibía como propina cada vez que intentaba defenderse.

Ireza escuchaba horrorizada aquel relato, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos al descubrir la vida que había vivido su amiga. Muchas veces fueron las que sintió envidia de Videl, incluso llegó a estar enfadada con ella cuando se enteró que había abandonado a Gohan. Siempre la envidió por lo guapa que era, el éxito que tenía con la gente y la posición social de la que disponía gracias a su padre. Eso sin contar que tenía a Gohan con ella, hasta que lo abandonó. Tantas veces la envidió y odió a la vez, que ahora que sabía la verdad, se sentía avergonzada de ello. Pero gracias a Dios, la vida siempre te otorga una segunda oportunidad. A ella se la había dado al poder estar con el verdadero padre de su hijo, era hora de que Videl pudiese estar con el hombre que amaba.

- No sabes como siento que hayas pasado por todo esto- Decía Ireza abrazando a su amiga mientras lloraba- Y encima yo no te lo he puesto nada fácil con mi actitud.

- Eso no es verdad- Intenta calmarla- Tu has hecho tu vida, con tus errores, como todos. No soy quien para juzgarte, aún más cuando me estás apoyando en estos momentos.

- Y ya sabes por donde buscar?- Pregunta Sharper.

- Supongo que estará en el apartamento. -Dice Ireza.

- Si, empezaré a buscar por allí, y si no, iré a la casa de campo.

- Conoces la casa?- Dice Ireza extrañada- a mi nunca me quiso llevar …

- Lo siento, yo …

- No te preocupes, es normal que a mi no me llevase, supongo que ese lugar sería de vosotros dos.

- Fue allí donde me llevó la primera vez que me encontró- confiesa Videl.

- Pues ya sabes por donde empezar, pero te aconsejo que vayas a casa de sus padres, creo que lo mejor será que hables con ellos primero. De esta manera le demostrarás a Gohan que quieres empezar una vida con él, y que por ellos eres capaz de enfrentar a todo el mundo- Le aconseja Ireza.

- Tu crees?- Dice Videl no muy segura de verse capaz de hacerlo.

- Yo pienso que es la mejor opción-Dice Ralf metiéndose en la conversación recién llegado a la habitación.

----------------Fin del Flash Back -----------------------------

Videl sonreía para sí misma al recordar los grandes amigos que tenía. Pero en especial Ralf, que la había apoyado sin pedirle nada a cambio. Y fue capaz de comprender que jamás dejaría que querer a Gohan y antepuso su felicidad a la suya propia. Sin duda ese hombre se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

Apenas se dio cuenta ya había oscurecido y se encontraba, por fin, en casa de los padres de Gohan. Ya debían estar cenando, se había echo muy tarde. Era consciente de que había querido evitar aquello, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Que era lo peor que le podía pasar, que la echasen a patadas? Bueno, no sería la primera vez que la tratasen de esa forma. Pero viniendo de Goku y Chichi le dolería más que las anteriores veces.

Unos pasos más y ya se encontraba en frente la puerta. Solo le quedaba llamar y espera a ver que pasaba. Tenía miedo, y estaba avergonzada de lo que tenía que decir, hablar y explicar si le concedían la oportunidad. Pero y si se hallaba Gohan en el interior de la casa? Y si era él mismo el que la echaba? Todas esas dudas y temores fueron interrumpidos por una voz a sus espaldas

- Hola! Desea algo?- Dijo una voz muy alegre.

Videl se quedó petrificada, aquella voz no la reconocía, no tenía ni idea de quien podía ser, de manera que se giró muy lentamente hasta que se quedó en frente de un chaval.

- Puedo ayudarla en algo?- Insistía el chico.

- Esto … Venía a ver a Goku y a Chichi- Contesta Videl.

- A mis padres?

Aquello sorprendió a Videl. Que ellos eran sus padres? Entonces ese chico que tenía en frente no podía ser otro que …

- Goten? Eres tu?- Preguntó incrédula ante aquel joven adolescente.

- Si, me conoce?- Dice Goten mirándola atentamente- No me digas … Videl? Eres tu realmente?

- Si.- Dijo ella dudando ante la posibilidad de decir que se había equivocado y salir corriendo de allí.

- No me lo puedo creer!- Exclamó Goten feliz dándole un fuerte abrazo- Que bueno que hayas venido! Te hemos echado muco de menos!- Decía feliz de verla- Con el pelo tan largo no te había reconocido.

Videl en un principio, se sorprendió de que la abracase tan feliz. Pero tenía que reconocer que ella también había echado de menos a aquel niño que siempre hacía travesuras con Trunks y corría a su regazo para evitar que Vegeta o su madre los castigase.

- Yo tambien te he echado de menos- Le dice respondiendo al abrazo.- Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Déjame que te vea bien.- Dice separándose de él y observando como el tiempo lo había cambiado- eres igual que tu hermano.

- Ven, vayamos dentro- dice feliz- Papa y mama estarán muy contentos de verte.

- Goten- Lo detiene antes de entrar en la casa- Gohan esta con vosotros?

- No- dice poniéndose más serio- Pero eso te lo contarán mis padres, ahora entra.

Goten cogió a Videl de la mano y la condujo al interior de la casa. Goku se atragantó con el arroz que estaba devorando en cuanto la vio entrar por la cocina, y a Chchi se le cayó la fuente de comida que llevaba en las manos. La impresión de verla de nuevo bajo su techo fue grande para todos, pero Chichi salió a su encuentro sin vacilar un segundo, abrazándola y llorando sin parar mientras decía que su hija por fin había regresado a casa.

Continuara……


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 22

¿DONDE ESTÁ?

El fuego de la chimenea calentaba todo el salón, por fin se hallaba entre esas cuatro paredes un miembro de la familia que creían perdido.

Chichi no dejaba de llorar y abrazar a Videl y ésta se sentía feliz de recibir aquellas muestras de cariño por parte de la que una vez fue su suegra y esperaba que en un futuro terminase siéndolo con todas las de la ley.

Goku estaba sentado en su sillón preferido, observando la escena. Estaba contento de que por fin aquella chiquilla hubiese entrado en razón y hubiese decidido regresar, tan solo esperaba que ahora su hijo no cometiese ninguna tontería por su cabezonería.

- Ya mama!- Exclama Goten desesperado de tanto lloriqueo- Deja de abrazarla tanto, al final terminarás por ahogarla.

- No seas insolente- Le recrimina su madre- No ves quien esta con nosotros- dice mirando a Videl muy feliz- Por fin has regresado, pequeña.

- Gracias - era lo único que podía decir.

- Gracias por que?- Pregunta Goku.

- Por abrirme las puertas de vuestra casa y recibirme de esta manera- dice agachando la cabeza- yo no lo merezco.

- No seas tonta- le dice Chichi levantado su rostro- Tu te mereces esto y más. Mereces ser feliz y estar con los que amas y te aman, eso no lo dudes nunca.

- Tu crees? Por que debería merecer algo así?- dice Videl- he cometido actos horribles, me he convertido en una persona de mala vida y he hecho daño a mi padre, a vosotros y a Gohan.

- Yo no lo veo así- Dice Goku- No te has convertido en una mala persona. Mas bien has sido una buena persona que ha tenido una mala vida, y todo por un error cometido por otra persona.

- Por Gohan- Dice Goten.

- Si, todo fue por que él se equivocó en su momento al no ser sincero con tigo, pero si tu estas aquí, es porque lo has perdonado, verdad?- Explica Goku.

- Si.

- Entonces, por que te culpas de algo que no fue responsabilidad tuya?- Pregunta Goku.

- Lo de la fiesta es cierto que no fue mi culpa, pero lo sucedido durante todos los años que siguieron yo fui la única responsable.

- Seamos claros- Dice Chichi- Se que has estado metida en la prostitución- Se explica Chchi sin ningún tipo de pudor, ante la mirada asombrada de Videl- Y me imagino todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar. No es necesario que me lo expliques. Tampoco es necesario ser una eminencia para imaginar que habrás estado en contacto con drogas y esas cosas, supongo que es algo normal en ese mundo. Tambien imagino que para que tu hayas accedido a ejercer tal profesión, conociéndote, te habrán tenido que obligar en cierta manera, y dado tu carácter, eso solo es posible si te han humillado y maltratado de tal manera, que parte de tu personalidad haya sido anulada.- Argumenta Chichi ante la sorpresa de Videl- Corrígeme sí me equivoco.

- Como puedes saberlo?- Pregunta Videl sorprendida.

- Lo de la prostitución me lo confirmó Gohan aquel día que nos chocamos en la calle, lo demás lo he deducido, y por lo que veo, no voy mal encaminada.

- Es cierto, pero eso no exime que yo cometiera esos actos, obligada o no.- Dice Videl- pude pedir ayuda, y no lo hice.

- Si lo hiciste- Interrumpe Goku.- Cuando estuviste preparada se la pediste a Bulma.

- Ella os lo contó?

- No, fue Gohan. Nos explicó que Bulma te había ayudado a buscar un nuevo hogar y un nuevo trabajo- Explica Goten- Eso no le sentó demasiado bien.

- El que?- Pregunta Videl.

- Pues que a pesar de haberte ido a buscar, no le pidieses ayuda a él, si no a otros.

- Es que en ese momento no podía, no estaba preparada para enfrentar las cosas. Necesitaba tiempo para aclarar las ideas.- Medita Videl- Que tonta que fui. Si hubiese sido más valiente, ahora estaría con él.

- supongo que habrás venido a buscarlo?- Pregunta Chichi.

- Si, pero por lo que veo, aquí tampoco esta.- Se lamenta - supongo que es nuestro destino, el ir el uno tras el otro continuamente.

- Querida, tu lo quieres?

- Claro, como no voy a querer a tu hijo. El problema es que me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que lo estoy perdiendo, si no es que ya lo he perdido.

- Ayer pasó por casa- Dice Goku esperando la reacción de Videl.

- Y dijo donde estaba? A donde se iba?- Pregunta desesperada

- Cuando llegó ayer por la noche, nos explico que había roto con Ireza, que ella estaba esperando un hijo de Sharper.- Explica Goku - Y lo que más nos sorprendió fue cuando nos dijo, que la prometida del ranchero que lo había alojado eras tu.

-Pero ya no estamos prometidos, lo dejamos al saber que Ireza estaba embarazada, por que me di cuenta de que amaba a Gohan y no podía estar con otro. Aunque eso implicase quedarme sola.

- Y por que no se lo digites a Gohan?- Pregunta Goten.

- Porque cuando me enteré de que el hijo de Ireza no era de tu hermano, él ya se había ido, y no pude explicarle la verdad.- Se lamenta Videl- Os dijo algo más ?

- Solo que necesitaba un tiempo para estar solo y pensar que iba a hacer con su vida- Explica Chichi- Creo que mi hijo se ha rendido. - dice mirando el reloj, sin tener valor de miarla ante lo que le había dicho- Es muy tarde, quédate a dormir, be al dormitorio de Gohan. Mañana será un nuevo día y veras las cosas con otra perspectiva.

Nadie dijo nada más. Sabían que aquellas palabras habían calado fondo en Videl. Chichi preparó el que en su momento fue el cuarto de Gohan para que pudiese pasar la noche con ellos. Aquel encuentro había sido muy intenso para todos, pero antes de que Videl se encontrase con Gohan, era necesario que se enfrentase a otra persona antes.

Videl no pudo dormir apenas. Por un lado se sentía feliz de haber sido tan bien recibida en la casa de los Son. Todavía tenía muchas cosas por decir y contarles, pero ahora sabía que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para decirlas. Lo que importaba es que la querían y se lo habían dicho y demostrado. Lo que le quitaba el sueño, fueron las últimas palabras de Chichi, refiriéndose a que Gohan se había rendido. Que significaba aquello? Acaso ya daba por perdido toda posibilidad de poder estar juntos y ser felices? Si era asi, como ella podía culparlo de pensar de aquella manera. Si ella estuviese en su situación, dudaba haber tenido la paciencia que él había tenido con ella. Tal vez era lo mejor para él. Si estaba alejado de ella, ya no lo haría sufrir más. Tal vez ahora ya podría rehacer su vida definitivamente y ser todo lo feliz que se merecía por la paciencia y dedicación que le había tenido.

Con todas aquellas dudas y temores, Videl se quedó dormida en algún momento de la noche, despertando en la mañana ya muy avanzada. El sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana y cuando vio que eran más de las doce del mediodía se levantó de un salto. Se duchó y arregló y se fue corriendo a la cocina avergonzada de haberse dormido.

- Lo siento Chichi- decía Videl entrando en la cocina.- Me he quedado dormida.

- No te preocupes, es normal. Anoche fueron demasiadas emociones para todos- le dice con una sonrisa- siéntate y come algo- la invita mientras le prepara una taza de café y unas tostadas.- Las quieres bien echas, verdad?

- Como siempre- sonríe Videl al ver que después de tanto tiempo se acordaba de aquel pequeño detalle.

- Si, como siempre- repite Chichi- Por cierto, espero que no te enfades con migo, pero he llamado a alguien y le he dicho que estabas aquí.

- Y a quien as llamado?- Pregunta extrañada- a Bulma?

- Por que no vas al salón y lo averiguas por ti misma?- Le dice Chichi- Pero sobre todo, piensa que te queremos, que te quiero y no estas sola. Y sobretodo perdona mi atrevimiento.

Videl no entendía aquello. Por que se disculpaba antes de nada, y por que tanto secretismo? No era más sencillo decirle a quien había llamado? No entendía nada, pero tal y como le pidió se fue en dirección al salón. Quien sería el que la estuviese esperando. La duda se disipó en cuanto vio a un hombre de espaldas a ella hablando con Goku.

- Papa? - fue todo lo que dijo. Aquel hombre era su padre, no cabía duda.

Pero en el momento en que éste oyó como lo llamaba dejó su conversación a medias. Se quedó rígido e inmóvil. No se giró, no habló, solo esperaba a que ella hablase de nuevo.

Goku decidió que era hora de marcharse y dejar a padre e hija solos, necesitaban hablar, hesitaban conocerse de nuevo el uno al otro. 5 años eran lo que los separaban, y ese tiempo es difícil de recuperar.

Videl esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de Satán, pero el silencio es todo lo que obtuvo. Comprendió que le tocaría hablar a ella.

- Hola papa, como estas? - preguntaba sabiendo que no obtendría ninguna respuesta- yo estoy muy bien. Sabes que soy veterinaria? Es curioso, verdad. Yo curando animales, quine lo iba a decir. Pero sabes una cosa, me gusta mucho. Me siento feliz cuando veo esos pobres animales que necesitan ayuda, estan enfermos y puedo curarlos. El agradecimiento que leo en sus ojos no esta pagado con todo el oro del mundo.- continua hablando sola- Sabes, he conocido a unas personas fabulosas, gente que me ha ayudado mucho y me quiere. Y estan orgullosos de mi, por lo que he hecho y todo lo que he cambiado y…

- Por que?- la interrumpe su padre.

- Por que? A que te refieres, papa.- dice a punto de llorar.

- Por que te fuiste? Por que no me dijiste nada? Porque durante 5 años no he sabido nada de ti. Por que has venido a esta casa en lugar de venir a verme!- le echaba en cara Satan furioso apretando los puños fuertemente, por no pegar a la pared y así poder descargar toda su frustración.

- Lo siento- dice Videl rompiendo a llorar- lo siento mucho papa. Pero no podía verte, me sentía avergonzada ...

- Avergonzada de que!- grita exasperado encarándola y viéndola de frente por primera vez en 5 años- Avergonzada de que te violasen? Avergonzada de que te hayan pegado? De que te hayan violado repetidas veces y te hayan obligado a ser una puta!- Dice Satán con lágrimas en los ojos mezclando dolor y rabia en sus palabras- Acaso no entiendes que tu solo as sido una víctima en manos de otros hombres. Avergonzada- dice casi en un suspiro- Avergonzado estoy yo, que no he podido salvarte ni cuidar de ti.

Videl estaba paralizada ante sus palabras, había imaginado cualquier cosa, excepto aquello. Las lagrimas en sus ojos apenas la dejaban ver, pero si lo suficiente para observar a su padre acercarse lentamente a ella hasta fundirse ambos en un abrazo.

Las palabras sobraban en aquellos momentos, padre e hija se reencontraban después de tantos años, tantos sufrimientos y tantos miedos. Ahora no era momento para hablar más, era momento de estar el uno con el otro.


	23. Chapter 23

CAP 23

SU MOMENTO

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Era mucho el que llevaban abrazados y mucho lo que habían llorado en el hombro del otro. Pero después de estar 5 largos años sin ver a tu padre o a tu hija, quien puede estar pendiente de la hora que es?

Goku, Chichi y Goten se habían quedado en la cocina, esperando a que alguno apareciese por la puerta o a que oyesen gritos de guerra y entonces salir corriendo a ayudar a Videl. Pero No sucedía nada. El silencio invadía la casa, sin contar los pequeños llantos de ella y los gimoteos de su padre. Goku miró a su mujer, comprendiendo lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado durante tantos años, y lo afortunado que era de que sus hijos siempre estuvieron ahí. El solo imaginarse tener que pasar por lo que había pasado aquel hombre, como padre, se le partía el alma. Pero no sabía si era peor, cuando se ponía en la piel de su hijo y se imaginaba no poder encontrar y estar al lado de la mujer que amaba. De manera que se limitó a besar a su mujer y a sentarse al lado de su hijo menor. Ahora solo quedaba que Gohan estuviese con ellos, de esa manera toda la familia estaría reunida, incluyendo a aquel par que no dejaba de llorar el uno abrazado al otro.

Un poco más calmados, Videl y su padre se sentaron en el sofá, para intentar hablar más tranquilamente.

- Como estas?- Pregunta Satán a su hija.

- Bien, ahora estoy bien- dice con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho. Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer. Y fíjate, te has dejado el pelo largo de nuevo, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.- Dice orgulloso.

- Gracias, te he echado mucho de menos, papa.

- Y yo a ti hija- le dice- pero por que no viniste a mi?

- Lo siento, pero no pude. No se que me pasó, salí huyendo en aquella ocasión y luego todo ocurrió tan rápido, que en cuanto quise darme cuanta yo estaba …

- Lo se, no es necesario que lo digas- la interrumpe antes de oír de nuevo aquella odiosa palabra para él.

- Pero como lo sabes?- Pregunta Videl- No pienses que no pensaba contártelo, pero me ha sorprendido que lo sepas todo. Te lo ha contado Chichi cuando te ha llamado?

- No.

- Entones Goku . Antes estabas hablando con él.

- Él tampoco me ha dicho nada- Le dice su padre.

- Dios mío, entonces …

- Si, Gohan me lo ha contado todo. Es más, desde que empezó a buscarte me ha mantenido al corriente de todo. Se a que te has dedicado y también se los motivos que te llevaron ha hacerlo. Y créeme si te digo que ni te culpo por ello y mucho menos me siento avergonzado de ti.

- Papa …

- Tambien estoy al corriente de cuando te llevó a rastras, por así decirlo, a la casa de la montaña, cuando te ingresaron por la sobredosis y cunado desapareciste de nuevo.

Videl estaba sorprendida. Su padre lo sabía todo, y era por que Gohan se lo había explicado.

- Como es posible que Gohan te lo contase? Pensaba que estarías furioso con él por lo ocurrido.

- Y lo estaba, pero el verlo tan deprimido y ver como la culpa y los remordimientos lo comían por dentro, comprendí que el echo de que yo lo odiase no cambiaba lo que te había pasado. Y él ya estaba pagando suficiente su culpa con su mala conciencia. Es curioso, que tu desgracia hiciera que nos uniéramos más.

- Me alegra oír eso- dice Videl

- Si, es un buen chico y te ama. Lo que no entiendo es por que has tardado tanto en regresar? Y que es eso de que estas prometida?

- Lo se y lo siento- dice Videl- pero ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, en eso he salido a ti- medio bromea hasta que cae en la cuenta de una cosa - como sabes que estaba prometida?

- Estabas?- Dice sorprendido y alegre a la vez- Pero no te ibas a casar con ese veterinario.

- Si, iba ha hacerlo. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Gohan, me dijo que lo mejor era anularlo. Que continuásemos como amigos.

- Y por que no se lo explicaste a Gohan?

- Porque en cuanto supe que Ireza estaba embarazada, pero el hijo que esperaba no era de él, ya se había ido. Y no pude decirle que no estaba prometida, y que quería estar con él.- Explica Videl.

- Y por eso has decidido regresar? Has venido a buscarlo a él, verdad?

- Si papa, pero no lo he encontrado. Sus padres no saben donde esta. He buscado en su piso de la ciudad y en la casa de la montaña, pero no lo he hallado- le explica- pero dime papa. Como sabías que estaba prometida? Y que no se lo había dicho a Gohan. Yo llegué ayer, y el se fue el día anterior.

- Por que él me lo ha explicado.- Le dice con una sonrisa- ya te he dicho que nos hemos unido bastante. Acaso no recuerdas cuando él te decía que yo no estría enfadado con tigo?

- Sabes donde esta?- dice Nerviosa- Por favor papa, dímelo. Cuando has hablado con él?

- Anoche- le rebela su padre.

- Anoche? Dónde?

- En casa- le dice con una sonrisa- Cuando llegó fue primero ha hablar con sus padre y luego me fue a ver- le explica Satán a su hija- Me explicó que te encontró en el rancho. Que continuabas igual de cabezota que siempre, incluso más, porque te ibas a casar con un hombre aún habiendo reconocido que lo seguías amando, aquella noche en el refugio.

Videl escuchaba atentamente lo que su padre le contaba, pero en cuanto escuchó lo del refugio, no pudo evitar recordar como había estado apunto de hacer el amor con Gohan. Si para aquel entonces Ireza no hubiese tenido aquel amago de aborto, y no hubiesen ocultado la paternidad del bebe, no habría tardado mucho tiempo en caer definitivamente rendida en sus brazos. Pero las cosas no se dieron así, al final Gohan se fue, y ahora estaba escuchando como su padre le explicaba lo que el mismo Gohan le había dicho hacia horas escasas. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese explicado asuntos demasiado íntimos.

- De manera que me dijo que necesitaba estar apartado de todos durante un tiempo, incomunicado para poder pensar- Le continuaba explicando su padre- Él piensa que te ha perdido, piensa que tu obstinación y cabezonería són más fuertes que lo que puedas sentir por él.

- Eso no es cierto!- Grita Videl- Estoy aquí, verdad! He regresado, y no voy a casarme.

- Eso se lo has de decir a él y no a mi.

- Pero donde esta?- dice ya desesperada.

- En el único sitio que nadie pensaría encontrarlo.- Dice misteriosamente su padre.

- Papa, por favor te lo pido, donde esta?

- Donde va a estar? En casa, en nuestra casa.- Le dice con una sonrisa- Nadie sabe que tenemos esta relación tan estrecha, es más , la gente piensa que continuo enfadado con él. Por eso me pidió si se podía quedar unos días en casa, para estar tranquilo y aclarar sus ideas.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a Videl. Era cierto, que el último lugar donde se le hubiese ocurrido ir a buscarlo hubiese sido en su propia casa. La alegría que sentía en esos instantes no le cabía en el corazón.

- Él sabe que estoy aquí?

- No, le dije que tenía que salir a arreglar unas gestiones- le dice Satán- he de reconocer que me costó mucho calmarme cuando recibí la llamada de Chichi.

- Chichi- dice en un susurro- Se ha portado fenomenal con migo. No se como se lo podré pagar.

- Regresando con mi hijo y dándome la noticia de que os vais a casar- Dice entrando en el salón seguida de su marido e hijo.

- Me alegra saber que Gohan ha encontrado en usted a un buen amigo.- Le dice Goku

- Su hijo es un gran muchacho, puede estar orgulloso de él.- Dice Satán.

-Lo mismo digo yo de su hija.

Mientras los padres hablaban Goten cogió de la mano a Videl y la sacó fuera de la casa.

- Será mejor que te vayas a buscar a mi hermano, no pierdas el tiempo. Cuando hayáis aclarado las cosas, os estaremos esperando aquí, toda la familia.

- Muchas gracias Goten- le dice Videl abrazándolo.

- No hay de que, hermana.

Contunara…………..

CAP 23

SU MOMENTO

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Era mucho el que llevaban abrazados y mucho lo que habían llorado en el hombro del otro. Pero después de estar 5 largos años sin ver a tu padre o a tu hija, quien puede estar pendiente de la hora que es?

Goku, Chichi y Goten se habían quedado en la cocina, esperando a que alguno apareciese por la puerta o a que oyesen gritos de guerra y entonces salir corriendo a ayudar a Videl. Pero No sucedía nada. El silencio invadía la casa, sin contar los pequeños llantos de ella y los gimoteos de su padre. Goku miró a su mujer, comprendiendo lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado durante tantos años, y lo afortunado que era de que sus hijos siempre estuvieron ahí. El solo imaginarse tener que pasar por lo que había pasado aquel hombre, como padre, se le partía el alma. Pero no sabía si era peor, cuando se ponía en la piel de su hijo y se imaginaba no poder encontrar y estar al lado de la mujer que amaba. De manera que se limitó a besar a su mujer y a sentarse al lado de su hijo menor. Ahora solo quedaba que Gohan estuviese con ellos, de esa manera toda la familia estaría reunida, incluyendo a aquel par que no dejaba de llorar el uno abrazado al otro.

Un poco más calmados, Videl y su padre se sentaron en el sofá, para intentar hablar más tranquilamente.

- Como estas?- Pregunta Satán a su hija.

- Bien, ahora estoy bien- dice con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho. Mírate, ya eres toda una mujer. Y fíjate, te has dejado el pelo largo de nuevo, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre.- Dice orgulloso.

- Gracias, te he echado mucho de menos, papa.

- Y yo a ti hija- le dice- pero por que no viniste a mi?

- Lo siento, pero no pude. No se que me pasó, salí huyendo en aquella ocasión y luego todo ocurrió tan rápido, que en cuanto quise darme cuanta yo estaba …

- Lo se, no es necesario que lo digas- la interrumpe antes de oír de nuevo aquella odiosa palabra para él.

- Pero como lo sabes?- Pregunta Videl- No pienses que no pensaba contártelo, pero me ha sorprendido que lo sepas todo. Te lo ha contado Chichi cuando te ha llamado?

- No.

- Entones Goku . Antes estabas hablando con él.

- Él tampoco me ha dicho nada- Le dice su padre.

- Dios mío, entonces …

- Si, Gohan me lo ha contado todo. Es más, desde que empezó a buscarte me ha mantenido al corriente de todo. Se a que te has dedicado y también se los motivos que te llevaron ha hacerlo. Y créeme si te digo que ni te culpo por ello y mucho menos me siento avergonzado de ti.

- Papa …

- Tambien estoy al corriente de cuando te llevó a rastras, por así decirlo, a la casa de la montaña, cuando te ingresaron por la sobredosis y cunado desapareciste de nuevo.

Videl estaba sorprendida. Su padre lo sabía todo, y era por que Gohan se lo había explicado.

- Como es posible que Gohan te lo contase? Pensaba que estarías furioso con él por lo ocurrido.

- Y lo estaba, pero el verlo tan deprimido y ver como la culpa y los remordimientos lo comían por dentro, comprendí que el echo de que yo lo odiase no cambiaba lo que te había pasado. Y él ya estaba pagando suficiente su culpa con su mala conciencia. Es curioso, que tu desgracia hiciera que nos uniéramos más.

- Me alegra oír eso- dice Videl

- Si, es un buen chico y te ama. Lo que no entiendo es por que has tardado tanto en regresar? Y que es eso de que estas prometida?

- Lo se y lo siento- dice Videl- pero ya sabes lo cabezota que soy, en eso he salido a ti- medio bromea hasta que cae en la cuenta de una cosa - como sabes que estaba prometida?

- Estabas?- Dice sorprendido y alegre a la vez- Pero no te ibas a casar con ese veterinario.

- Si, iba ha hacerlo. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que seguía enamorada de Gohan, me dijo que lo mejor era anularlo. Que continuásemos como amigos.

- Y por que no se lo explicaste a Gohan?

- Porque en cuanto supe que Ireza estaba embarazada, pero el hijo que esperaba no era de él, ya se había ido. Y no pude decirle que no estaba prometida, y que quería estar con él.- Explica Videl.

- Y por eso has decidido regresar? Has venido a buscarlo a él, verdad?

- Si papa, pero no lo he encontrado. Sus padres no saben donde esta. He buscado en su piso de la ciudad y en la casa de la montaña, pero no lo he hallado- le explica- pero dime papa. Como sabías que estaba prometida? Y que no se lo había dicho a Gohan. Yo llegué ayer, y el se fue el día anterior.

- Por que él me lo ha explicado.- Le dice con una sonrisa- ya te he dicho que nos hemos unido bastante. Acaso no recuerdas cuando él te decía que yo no estría enfadado con tigo?

- Sabes donde esta?- dice Nerviosa- Por favor papa, dímelo. Cuando has hablado con él?

- Anoche- le rebela su padre.

- Anoche? Dónde?

- En casa- le dice con una sonrisa- Cuando llegó fue primero ha hablar con sus padre y luego me fue a ver- le explica Satán a su hija- Me explicó que te encontró en el rancho. Que continuabas igual de cabezota que siempre, incluso más, porque te ibas a casar con un hombre aún habiendo reconocido que lo seguías amando, aquella noche en el refugio.

Videl escuchaba atentamente lo que su padre le contaba, pero en cuanto escuchó lo del refugio, no pudo evitar recordar como había estado apunto de hacer el amor con Gohan. Si para aquel entonces Ireza no hubiese tenido aquel amago de aborto, y no hubiesen ocultado la paternidad del bebe, no habría tardado mucho tiempo en caer definitivamente rendida en sus brazos. Pero las cosas no se dieron así, al final Gohan se fue, y ahora estaba escuchando como su padre le explicaba lo que el mismo Gohan le había dicho hacia horas escasas. Solo esperaba que no le hubiese explicado asuntos demasiado íntimos.

- De manera que me dijo que necesitaba estar apartado de todos durante un tiempo, incomunicado para poder pensar- Le continuaba explicando su padre- Él piensa que te ha perdido, piensa que tu obstinación y cabezonería són más fuertes que lo que puedas sentir por él.

- Eso no es cierto!- Grita Videl- Estoy aquí, verdad! He regresado, y no voy a casarme.

- Eso se lo has de decir a él y no a mi.

- Pero donde esta?- dice ya desesperada.

- En el único sitio que nadie pensaría encontrarlo.- Dice misteriosamente su padre.

- Papa, por favor te lo pido, donde esta?

- Donde va a estar? En casa, en nuestra casa.- Le dice con una sonrisa- Nadie sabe que tenemos esta relación tan estrecha, es más , la gente piensa que continuo enfadado con él. Por eso me pidió si se podía quedar unos días en casa, para estar tranquilo y aclarar sus ideas.

Aquella revelación sorprendió a Videl. Era cierto, que el último lugar donde se le hubiese ocurrido ir a buscarlo hubiese sido en su propia casa. La alegría que sentía en esos instantes no le cabía en el corazón.

- Él sabe que estoy aquí?

- No, le dije que tenía que salir a arreglar unas gestiones- le dice Satán- he de reconocer que me costó mucho calmarme cuando recibí la llamada de Chichi.

- Chichi- dice en un susurro- Se ha portado fenomenal con migo. No se como se lo podré pagar.

- Regresando con mi hijo y dándome la noticia de que os vais a casar- Dice entrando en el salón seguida de su marido e hijo.

- Me alegra saber que Gohan ha encontrado en usted a un buen amigo.- Le dice Goku

- Su hijo es un gran muchacho, puede estar orgulloso de él.- Dice Satán.

-Lo mismo digo yo de su hija.

Mientras los padres hablaban Goten cogió de la mano a Videl y la sacó fuera de la casa.

- Será mejor que te vayas a buscar a mi hermano, no pierdas el tiempo. Cuando hayáis aclarado las cosas, os estaremos esperando aquí, toda la familia.

- Muchas gracias Goten- le dice Videl abrazándolo.

- No hay de que, hermana.

Contunara…………..


	24. Chapter 24

POR FIN … CARA A CARA

En menos de veinte minutos había llegado del Monte Paoz a su casa. No recordaba haber echo ese trayecto en tan poco tiempo. Antes, siempre tardaba todo lo que podía, pues eso significaba, que su tiempo para estar con Gohan se alargaba un poquito mas. Pero aquello formaba parte del pasado. Si antes Gohan la acompañaba hasta su casa, ahora era ella la que iba a ésta, para poder estar con él.

Le sorprendió gratamente verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, era como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Por fuera estaba todo igual, la misma entrada, la misma puerta y el mismo jardín de hacía 5 años atrás.

Con los nervios a flor de piel entró por la puerta principal. De nuevo la imagen que vio era igual que la que recordaba, Nada había cambiado. Ni siquiera el viejo jarrón que adornaba la esquina del pasillo. Lentamente se fue introduciendo hacia el interior de la casa. Todo estaba en silencio, cosa que le extrañó, pues en esa casa lo que siempre faltaba era precisamente el silencio, debido al gran número de empleados que trabajaban en ella. Tal vez su padre les hubiese dado unos días de descanso, para evitar que supiesen que Gohan estaba allí y de esa manera evitar que se filtrase la noticia.

Se pasó por la cocina y el comedor, esperando poder encontrárselo allí, dado que ya era la hora de comer. Pero de nuevo se lo encontró todo vacío.

Después de registrar la primera planta decidió ir al segundo piso. Tenía que estar por algún lado o rincón de esa gran casa. Las escaleras que tantas veces subió y bajó de dos en dos, cuando era pequeña, se le hacían interminables. El corazón le latía fuertemente, las manos le sudaban y el estomago se le encogía por momentos. Sabía que estaba a punto de encontrarlo, era consciente de que todo dependía de ese momento. De lo que ella le dijese se definiría sus futuros.

Una vez alcanzó el segundo piso, un largo pasillo se mostraba ante ella, con numerosas puertas que daban la entrada a distintas habitaciones. En cual estaría él?. Una corazonada hizo que fuese directa a la habitación del fono del todo, aquella que en su momento fue suya. Sabía que él estaría en ella, donde si no.

Cuando estuvo en frente de ella supo que no había marcha atrás y con gesto decidido abrió la puerta encontrándose, para su tranquilidad, con el hombre que había estado buscando.

Gohan se hallaba en el interior de la habitación, de pie, mirando por la ventana a espaldas de ella. Pero no fue necesario para Gohan girarse para saber quien estaba detrás suyo.

- Veo que al final te has decidido a regresar- dice Gohan mirando a través de la ventana el vacío de la ciudad.

- Si.

- Aunque imagino que será una decepción para ti encontrarme a mi y no a tu padre- Comenta sarcásticamente.

- No he venido por él.- aclara videl.

- Entonces?

- He venido por ti.- le dice- mi padre me dijo que estabas aquí.

- ¿Tu padre?- Dice Gohan sorprendido.

- Si, he hablado con él. Sabes, ha sido más fácil de lo que me imaginaba- dice Videl mientras retorcía el borde de su camisa con su mano, producto de los nervios.

- O sea, que las gestiones que tenía que solucionar, se trataban de ti.

- Si.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia. Videl no tenía muy claro que decir, y esperaba a que Gohan le diese pie para poder continuar. Pero él continuaba estático ante la ventana.

- Y que quieres?- Pregunta sin rodeos.

- Que me perdones.

Gohan se pasó las manos sobre su cabeza, como intentando procesar más en profundidad la petición de ella. Suspiró profundamente y se giró, encarándola por primera vez.

- Estoy cansado de perdonar.

No dijo más, pero Videl tampoco. Aquellas palabras terminaron con la poca confianza y determinación que pudiese tener. Ahora era Gohan el que caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en ella y Videl se limitaba a observarlo. Sintiéndose incomoda, estúpida y avergonzada.

- ¿A caso tu no?- Continuó Gohan ignorando su silencio- Desde que nos conocemos, cuantas veces nos hemos perdonado? O Cuantas veces hemos ido el uno tras el otro? Dime la verdad, no estas cansada de todo esto?

- Quieres decir que estas cansado de mi.

- Si y no.- dice Gohan cruzándose de manos.

- Eso duele- susurra Videl intentando contener las lágrimas.

- Tambien duele ir tras la persona que amas y que ella se aleje cada vez más de ti, a pesar de amarte.

- Lo siento, me he equivocado. Que más quieres que te diga.- Dice desesperada.

- Te apetece un café?- Comenta Gohan dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pero se para cuando llega a su altura- Vamos a tomar uno a la cocina, creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

Videl se limitó a seguirlo como un corderito. Entendía que estuviese dolido con ella, pero albergaba la esperanza de arreglar las cosa y cada minuto que pasaba lo veía más difícil.

Ambos llegaron a la cocina, era gracioso como Gohan se desenvolvía en ella, mientras que Videl se sentía como una extraña en su propia casa. Se limitó a sentarse y a esperar que Gohan terminase de prepararlo.

- Vas a casarte?- Pregunta mientras le sirve el café recién hecho.

- No

- Por que?- dice sentándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano- explícamelo. No será porque el hijo de Ireza no es mío?

- No! Ese no es el motivo- se defiende ella.

- Entonces cual.

- Me comprometí con Ralf, a pesar de estar enamorada de otro. Él lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto ha aceptarlo. Íbamos a basar nuestra relación en la amistad y el respeto mutuo.

- Pero entonces llegué yo- comenta gohan.

- Sí, y Ralf comprendió que ese otro eras tú. Y que a pesar de todo seguía enamorada de ti. De manera que me digo que lo mejor era que confinásemos siendo amigos.

- Y cuando lo decidisteis?- pregunta

- Cuando supe que esperabas un hijo.

- Comprendo, de manera que el tiempo restante fingisteis estar prometidos?

- Si- confirma Videl.

- Por que?

- Por que pensaba que si sabías la verdad, dejarías a tu hijo.

- Si el hijo hubiese sido mío, realmente no lo hubiese abandonado, aunque hubiese vuelto con tigo. Me duele que pienses eso de mi.

- No pienso eso! Lo que quiero decir, es que temía que ese hijo, que pensaba que era tuyo, creciese sin su padre. El día a día de ese pequeño era lo que me preocupaba.- intenta explicarse.

- Y cuando te enteraste de que no era mío, que pensaste?

- Que era una idiota, que te amaba y que te estaba perdiendo. Tanto Ralf como Ireza me animaron a que fuese a buscarte y te dijese que no me iba a casar. Que quería estar con tigo. Pero te las apañastes para que en el mismo momento de que yo supiese la verdad sobre la paternidad del pequeño, tu ya no estuvieras en el rancho.

- Tanto se noto- ríe divertido.

- O sea que lo hiciste a propósito?- Exclama sorprendida de que lo reconozca abiertamente.

- Por supuesto. Quería ver si eras capaz de venir a buscarme.

- O sea que me has probado.

-Sip- dice como si nada.

- Y he pasado la prueba, según tú?- Pregunta Videl algo dudosa.

- Eso depende.

- De que?

- De si te as enfrentado a tus miedos.- aclara Gohan.

- Si te refieres ha hablar con tus padres y con el mío, sí lo he hecho. Puesto que era necesario para poder llegar a ti.

Gohan se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió. Sin decir nada se levantó y puso la radio. En ese momento sonaba la balada de Sergio Dalma "Bailar pegados" ( http://es. ) la misma canción que sonó en su primera cita.

- La recuerdas- le susurra en el oído invitándola a bailar con él.

Ella simplemente asintió y se dejó llevar por aquella persona, que tantas veces en el pasado, le había tarareado aquella melodía en esas noches de pasión compartidas.

Ambos baliaban, pegados el uno al orto. Ella tenía recostada su cabeza en el pecho de Gohan y el aspiraba el aroma que ella desprendía y tanto adoraba. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Gohan empezó a sentir su corazón en paz. Por primera vez, la tenía entre sus brazos por que ella lo había ido a buscar a él, no al revés. Era ella el que lo quería y eso lo tranquilizaba. Pero al poco rato sintió como ella se aferraba más fuerte a él y su pecho estaba húmedo fruto de las lágrimas que ella derramaba. Quiso levantar su rostro para asegurarse de que estuviese bien, pero ella se lo impidió.

- Són lágrimas de felicidad- Dice hundiendo su rostro más, si eso era posible, en el pecho de él.

- Entonces llora cuanto quieras.- Se limitó a decir satisfecho.

Ambos, sumergidos por la presencia del otro y por la canción que sonaba continuaron bailando, incluso cuando esta hubo terminado. Para ellos no importaba, pues la música que sonaba en ese momento era el canto de sus corazones que gritaban de felicidad por haberse reencontrado de nuevo, o tal vez, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo ..

Ya más tranquilos, Gohan condujo a Videl al salón y se sentaron al sofá, cogidos de la mano. Todavía tenían que hablar de más cosas.

- Y que tal ha ido con mis padres?- Pregunta Gohan.

- Muy bien, tenías razón. No tenía que temer nada. Se han portado muy bien conmigo. Especialmente tu madre.

- Eres una hija para ella- afirma Gohan.

- Lo se, y lamento haber dudado de su cariño hacia mi. Si hubiese estado más segura, nada de esto hubiese pasado.

- Lo importante es que as regresado y que te as dado cuenta.

- Si- dice videl- Y mi padre me contó que os habéis unido mucho.

- Si, la verdad es que nos hemos apoyado mutuamente. De done crees que sacaba el dinero que necesitaba para poder estar con tigo en el club?

- No puede ser!- exclama escandalizada- Mi padre lo sabe!

- Por supuesto- dice como si nada.

- Pero yo pensaba que el dinero te lo daba Vegeta.

- En parte si, pero tu padre quería ayudar tambien.- Le explica- Pero no te sientas mal por ello, él te quiere mucho.

- Ahora me doy cuneta de ello- dice Videl dándose cuenta de cómo todo el mundo, a su manera, habían tratado de ayudarla.- Y donde nos lleva todo esto.

- Eso depende de ti, de lo que quieras. Yo no voy pedirte nada que no sepas. Ahora eres libre d hacer lo que quieras, de enderezar tu vida por donde más te apetezca.

Videl se lo queda mirando mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras. Era cierto, por fin era libre. Se había sacado de su corazón todos sus miedos y demonios que la atormentaban. Se había enfrentado a quienes mas la querían y que ella pensaba que más la iban a juzgar. Ahora todo dependía de ella. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al recordar unas palabras dichas anteriormente por la que se había convertido en su segunda madre.

- Entonces sígueme …

La luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno, iluminando todo el monte Paoz. Dos jóvenes se adentraban dentro de la casa, encontrando en ella a la familia Son, la familia Vegeta al completo y al Sr. Satán, sorprendiéndolos con su llegada.

Todos, que minutos antes se encontraban inmersos en su conversación sobre la llegada de Videl y barajando las posibles cosas que podían suceder entre la pareja, se callaron de inmediato temiendo preguntar. A Videl le parecía graciosa aquella escena, todo el mundo estaba esperando a que hablasen y les dijesen algo, de manera que se encaró a la que lo promovió todo.

- Chichi- la llama- Esta mañana me has dicho que regresara para decirte que me iba a casar co tu hijo, cierto?

- Si- dice ella toda emocionada.

- Pues lamento decirte que eso no podrá ser- comenta Videl toda seria.

- Por que?- Pregunta tristemente Chichi

- Porque nos hemos casado esta tarde, mama.

De repente se hico un silencio que fue sustituido acto seguido por gritos de alegría y de felicitaciones por parte de todos al recién matrimonio.

A partir de ese momento se iniciaba una nueva vida para Gohan y Videl. Una vida en pareja que ambos sabían que sería difícil, que cometerían errores, pero tenían claro, cuales errores no volver a cometer jamás.

FIN


End file.
